


Tout va bien

by Because_of_madam_spellman



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Cigarettes, Death, F/F, Lesbian, Lesbian Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan, Love, Madam Satan - Freeform, Madam Spellman - Freeform, Spellman - Freeform, Struggle, Violence, Zelda Spellman - Freeform, Zelda Spellman and Lilith kiss, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith - Freeform, caos, fan fiction, power
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Because_of_madam_spellman/pseuds/Because_of_madam_spellman
Summary: (Suite de la partie 2 centrée sur Madam Spellman), Sabrina a encore prévu de faire n'importe quoi, Hilda s'inquiète et Zelda doit tout gérer alors qu'elle a du mal à se gérer elle-même et cache quelque chose de lourd à sa famille, mais elle trouve du réconfort auprès de... Lilith, seulement rien ne semble facile pour elle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Everything's Alright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726873) by [Because_of_madam_spellman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Because_of_madam_spellman/pseuds/Because_of_madam_spellman)



> Voilà ma première fan fiction sur CAOS, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et ce que je pourrais améliorer ou aussi à me dire vos idées sur la suite de l'histoire ou des scènes que vous aimeriez voir.
> 
> XOXO

Chapitre 1 :

Cela fait maintenant quelques jours que le seigneur obscur ne règne plus et que Lilith à pris sa place sur le trône. Zelda est désormais la grande prêtresse de l'église de la nuit et la chef de l'académie des arts invisibles, elle a d'ailleurs décidé de remettre à jour les règles de l'académie, mais elle doit attendre l'approbation de Lilith. Ces règles ont pour but d'effacer tout sexisme et ainsi mettre sorciers et sorcières au même niveau. Hilda a réussi à préparer un remède contre le poison de Faustus Blackwood et a guérit tout le coven. Sabrina a décidé de consacrer ses études à l'académie plutôt qu'a Baxter High mais elle continu de voir Harvey, Rozy et Théo assez régulièrement. Une rumeur concernant le lien de parenté entre Sabrina et le seigneur obscur a fait le tour de toute l'académie. Sabrina les ignorent mais beaucoup d'élèves n'osent pas lui parler. Un nouveau jour commence dans le manoir des Spellman, les choses ne sont plus les mêmes pour Sabrina depuis que Nicholas s'est sacrifié et que Luke est mort pour Ambrose. Sabrina entre dans la cuisine tandis que Hilda prépare du thé et que Zelda lis son journal tout en fumant sa cigarette. 

Sabrina : Bonjour les tantines...

Hilda : Oh, ça ne va pas ? 

Zelda lève les yeux de son journal avant de les replonger dans ce dernier.

Zelda : Tu devrais te réjouir, aujourd'hui nous préparons la fête célébrant la fin de l'hiver

Sabrina : Justement... Devrions nous vraiment faire cette fête avec tout les événements qui viennent de se passer ?

Zelda : C'est une tradition ancestrale chez les sorciers. De plus ça fera du bien à tout le monde de s'amuser un peu

Sabrina : Et j'ai entendu dire qu'il y aurait un bal...

Zelda : Bien sûr qu'il y en aura un ! Sinon ce n'est pas une fête voyons ! 

Hilda : Tu as choisie ton cavalier ?

Sabrina : Non... Les seuls cavaliers que j'aurais voulu avoir avec moi à ce bal sont soit dans les entrailles de l'enfer soit mortel...

Hilda : Oh... Je suis désolée ma chérie...

Zelda : Eh bien tu n'as qu'a en choisir un autre à l'académie, ce ne sont pas les garçons qui manquent là bas...

Sabrina : Je suis vraiment obligée d'aller à ce bal ?

Zelda s'étouffe avec sa fumée de cigarette et pose son journal sur la table.

Zelda : Oh que oui tu vas y aller, ne pas y aller serait très mal vu. De plus en tant que nièce de la grande prêtresse tu te dois encore plus d'y assister.

Ambrose arrive à son tour.

Ambrose : Vous parlez du bal ?

Hilda : Oui

Zelda : Rassure moi Ambrose, tu y vas ?

Ambrose : Oui, même si je dois encore trouver un cavalier...

Zelda : Très bien, donc Sabrina tu n'as aucunes excuses.

Elle se lève et sort de la cuisine tandis qu'un silence s'installe.

Sabrina : Elle ne peut pas m'obliger à y aller

Ambrose : C'est tante Zelda cousine... 

Hilda : On ne la changera pas...

Le bal est le sujet principal dans les couloirs de l'académie. 

Prudence : Eh Sabrina ! Tu as trouvé ton cavalier ?

Sabrina : Non, mais de toutes façons ce bal ne me dit rien

Prudence : Quoi ? Tu ne vas quand même pas ne pas y aller ?

Sabrina : Non ma tante m'oblige a y aller... 

Prudence : T'aurais voulu y aller avec Nick ?

Sabrina : Ouais...

Prudence : Tu n'as qu'a faire comme mes sœurs et moi, prends le premier venu, ce n'est qu'une soirée. Vous allez danser quoi ? 20 minutes ? Ensuite vous partirez chacun de votre coté. Et au moins ta tante ne pourras pas te reprocher de n'être pas venu 

Sabrina : … Oui

Prudence : Viens on va te trouver un cavalier !

Elle prend Sabrina par le bras et l'entraîne dans les couloirs. 

Zelda est dans son bureau, elle relit encore une fois ses nouvelles règles de peur d'avoir fait une erreur quelque part tout en sirotant dans son verre de GIN. Elle lève les yeux ayant le sentiment d'être observée et sursaute lorsqu'elle voit Lilith assise face à elle. Elle se lève et se met à genoux devant elle en signe de soumission.

Zelda : Excusez moi de ne pas avoir remarqué votre présence ma reine, je ne vous attendais pas 

Lilith lui lance un sourire tout en remarquant la bouteille de GIN posé sur son bureau.

Lilith : Je n'ai pas fais de bruit, de plus vous relisez vos règles

Zelda : Qu-Comment vous savez ?

Lilith : Je sais tout Zelda, allez-vous me présentez ces fameuses règles ?

Zelda : Oui bien sûr !

Elle se relève et lui tend les feuilles posées sur son bureau tout en s'asseyant dans son siège de grande prêtresse.

Lilith : Hmm... Intéressant...

Elle lève la tête et regarde Zelda droit dans les yeux. 

Lilith : Ces règles me paraissent justes, elles effaceraient une bonne fois pour toute ce patriarcat insupportable encré dans nos règles depuis des siècles... 

Zelda : Justement... Je me demandais si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de bannir totalement toutes ces règles, car comme vous venez de le dire elles sont encrées dans nos règles... nos traditions...

Lilith : Je suis la nouvelle Satan, donc autant renouveler toutes ces règles datant du moyen âge des mortels. Nous devons aussi évoluer et les règles que vous me proposer, Zelda Spellman, sont exactement ce que je recherche. Vous et moi allons changer les monde des sorciers, donner une chance à toutes ces sorcières pleines de talents tel que Sabrina. Vous êtes la première grande prêtresse, jamais aucune sorcière n'avait réussi à atteindre ce grade dans un coven. Vous êtes incroyable, Spellman restera un nom gravé à jamais dans les esprits des sorciers

Zelda n'avait même plus les mots, la reine des enfers, Lilith, en personne lui a dit qu'elle était incroyable. 

Zelda : Je vous remercie...

Lilith : Mettons ces règles en place dès aujourd'hui ! 

Zelda : Je le ferais ma reine

Lilith : Pour l'amour de Lucifer , Zelda, appelez moi Lilith. 

Zelda : Qu-quoi ? Non, je ne peux plus me permettre

Lilith : Il y a moins d'un mois c'était ainsi que vous m'appeliez, le fait que je sois devenu reine des enfers ne change rien entre nous.

Zelda : D'accord, si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, qu'il en soit ainsi

Lilith lui fit un sourire de satisfaction.

Lilith : Oh j'ai entendu que vous commenciez les préparatif du bal ?

Zelda : Oui en effet, 

Lilith : Sabrina y assistera j'espère ?

Zelda : Oui ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça

Lilith : Bien

Sabrina passa la journée avec les sœurs afin de trouver un cavalier. Elle ne connaît pas ce sorcier mais si ce n'ai que pour faire une danse ou deux... Les cours s'enchaînent mais Prudence prend à part Sabrina.

Prudence : Sabrina ?...

Sabrina : Quoi ?

Prudence : … J'aurais une faveur à te demander... 

Sabrina : Vas y

Prudence : Comme tu le sais mon père, Faustus, avait empoisonné le coven entier, et je suis folle de rage contre lui. Il est parti avec les jumeaux et je n'ai pas envie qu'ils le connaissent, Faustus n'est qu'un salaud sexiste. 

Sabrina : Donc tu me demande de t'aider à kidnappé ton frère et ta sœur à ton père ?

Prudence : Mieux. Je veux tuer l'ordure me servant de père.

Sabrina : … Écoute Prudence... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, il s'est passé beaucoup de chose ces derniers jours et...

Prudence : Il a tué tes parents, empoisonné le coven, s'est servi de Nick et qui sait ce qu'il a pu avoir fait encore, Sabrina... Il mérite la mort

Sabrina : … Je peux voir ce que je peux faire mais on ne sait même pas où il se trouve...

Prudence : Il pourrait être n'importe où mais je vais chercher et essayer de trouver des pistes...

Sabrina : Ok

Sabrina commence a repartir.

Prudence : Sabrina !

Elle se retourne.

Prudence : Merci 

Elles se sourient une dernière fois avant de repartir chacune de leur coté. Le soir tout les Spellman se rassemblent autour de la table. 

Hilda : Alors vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

Zelda : Une très bonne, figurez vous que Lilith m'a rendu visite et qu'elle a approuvé toutes mes règles.

Hilda : Ah c'est super ça !

Zelda : Oui, elle m'a aussi demandé si Sabrina assisterait au bal.

Sabrina : Prudence et ses sœurs m'ont trouvé un cavalier

Zelda : Vraiment ? Tu m'en vois ravie. Qui est-ce ?

Sabrina : Euh... Je, je me rappelle plus de son nom

Hilda : Tu ne te souviens plus du nom de ton cavalier ?

Sabrina : Non, mais c'est pas si important que ça

Zelda : C'est vrai, et toi Ambrose ?

Ambrose : J'en ai aussi trouvé un, mais je connais son nom moi, Jacob Morton

Zelda : Bien, le problème est réglé.

Sabrina : Et toi tante Zelda, tu vas au bal ?

Zelda : Cela va de soi

Sabrina : Mais Faustus Blackwood est parti, tu n'auras pas de cavalier ?

Zelda : Peu importe je ne compte pas danser, et puis je serais là pour vous surveiller.

Ambrose : D'ailleurs, en parlant de Blackwood, tu compte faire quoi ?

Zelda : Comment ça ?

Ambrose : Bah vous êtes mariés

Zelda : Il faudrait déjà qu'il soit là

Hilda : Mais Lilith ne pourrait pas t'aider ?

Zelda : Je ne vais certainement pas l'embêter avec ça, elle a d'autres chats à fouetter.

Un silence s'installe autour de la table. Une fois tut le repas fini Zelda part s'installer dans son fauteuil au coin de feu avec une bouteille de GIN à la main. Cela fait déjà plusieurs jours que Zelda boit seule dans le salon ce qui inquiète un peu Hilda. Elle sait que sa sœur a vécu beaucoup de choses épouvante mais elle sait aussi qu'elle ne voudra pas lui en parler. Elle sait qu'elle va garder tout ça pour elle. Une fois Ambrose et Sabrina endormis, elle s'approche de sa sœur. Elle remarque que la bouteille a prit un coup. 

Hilda : Zelda ?...

Zelda :...

Hilda s'approche avec méfiance sachant que sa sœur pouvait parfois être assez impulsive.

Hilda : Tu... Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Elle s'est dégonflée. 

Zelda : La paix. Vas te coucher Hilda.

Elle lui répondit sèchement, Hilda s’exécuta sachant qu'il serait impossible de parler avec sa sœur ce soir.   
Hilda prépare du thé et entends le bruit des talons de Zelda claquer sur le sol en direction de la cuisine. Elle se retourne et vois la fatigue sur son visage. 

Hilda : Du thé ?

Elle lui fit un signe positif. Plus tard dans la journée, Hilda continuait de s'inquiéter à propos de Zelda. 

Ambrose : Tout va bien tantine ?

Hilda : … Oui, je... à vrai dire je me fais un peu de soucis...

Elle arrose une plante de sa serre.

Ambrose : A propos de quoi ?

Hilda : De ta tante Zelda... Je sais qu'elle ne va pas bien. Elle fume comme un pompier, boit seule jusqu'à s'endormir... et puis elle a l'air tellement fatiguée. Ça ne lui ressemble pas, comme si touts les événements précédents l'avaient achevé... 

Ambrose : Tu devrais peut être lui parler

Hilda : Tu la connais... Elle est beaucoup trop fière. Mais ne dis rien à Sabrina, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Je vais trouver une solution... Je dois trouver une solution, avant que toute l'académie et le coven ne le remarque. 

Ambrose : Tu n'as pas une plante qui pourrait la soulager ?

Hilda : J'en ai mais il y a toujours un effet secondaire et puis ce n'est que temporaire... 

Ambrose : Lilith

Hilda : Quoi ?

Ambrose : Tante Zelda et Lilith sont devenus plus proche avec l'histoire de Sabrina et puis Lilith est au dessus d'elle donc elle laissera peut être sa fierté de coté

Hilda : Oh tu sais Lilith a sûrement d'autres choses à faire...

Ambrose : Je sais...

La journée passe et une fois le soir venu Zelda part de nouveau s'installer près du feu dans son fauteuil. Cette fois s'en est trop pour Hilda. Elle s'avance vers sa sœur aînée. 

Hilda : Zelda ? Je voudrais qu'on parle. Cela fait déjà plusieurs jours que je te vois boire à en perdre la raison et je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. 

Zelda : Je vais bien Hilda.

Hilda : Non tu ne vas pas bien. Je peux t'aider

Zelda : Hilda je t'ai que j'allais bien. Je voudrais être seule

Hilda : Non parce que si être seule implique boire et fumer alors je ne te laisserais pas seule.

Zelda se lève et fait face à sa petite sœur. Soudain elle attrape le tisonnier du serviteur près de la cheminée la frappe. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre lorsque son corps tomba sur le sol du salon. C'est ainsi qu'elle traîne son corps jusque dans son jardin pour l'enterrer dans le puis de Caïn. 

Zelda : Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas gagner contre moi.

C'est avec ces derniers mots que Zelda rentre et retourne s'installer dans son fauteuil. Après une heure Hilda rentre couverte de terre et de sang. Elle monte dans sa chambre et se met alors à prier. Elle n'a plus d'autre idée. 

Hilda : Hum... Bonsoir... Ma reine, Lilith... J'ai besoin de vous, enfin Zelda a besoin de vous... J-je sais que vous avez sûrement des choses bien plus importantes à faire mais je m'inquiète. Je m'inquiète à propos de Zelda... J'aimerais que vous lui parliez, elle ne me parlera pas à moi... La preuve, elle m'a tué ce soir...

Lilith : C'est pour ça que vous êtes couverte de terre et de sang

Hilda sursaute avant de se tourner. 

Hilda : Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

Lilith : Depuis que j'ai entendu mon prénom

Hilda : Et vous ne pouviez pas me le dire ?

Lilith : Non, ma curiosité a pris le dessus. Donc vous m'appelez pour que je parle à Zelda ?

Hilda : Oui

Lilith : Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire qu'elle voudra parler avec moi ?

Hilda : Je... Je ne sais pas mais je me dis qu'elle voudra peut-être plus s'ouvrir à vous qu'a moi... Zelda est une personne très fière et elle ne voudra jamais me parler de ses faiblesses, pas à moi, sa petite sœur... 

Lilith : Où est-elle ?

Hilda : Oh donc vous voulez bien ?

Lilith : Oui... 

Hilda souri de soulagement et fit signe à Lilith de la suivre. Elle s'arrête à l'encadrement de la porte.

Zelda : Hilda, être tuée ne t'as pas fait comprendre que je voulais être seule ?

Lilith : Ce n'est pas Hilda

Zelda : Lilith ?

Elle se retourne tandis que Lilith s'approche d'elle.

Zelda : Que faites vous ici ?

Hilda : Je l'ai appelé.

Zelda : Hilda !

Lilith : Vous pouvez y aller Hilda...

Hilda acquiesce et part. 

Zelda : Je suis désolée qu'elle vous ait dérangé

Lilith : A vrai dire je m'inquiète aussi

Zelda : Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Lilith lui retire son verre des mains.

Lilith : Je m'inquiète pour vous Zelda

Zelda : Vous ne devriez pas

Lilith : Pourtant c'est ce qui se passe, votre sœur s'inquiète aussi, au point de m'appeler

Lilith apporte le verre à ses lèvres et le boit.

Zelda : Je vous en prie

Elle le dit sarcastiquement, ce qui fit sourire Lilith.

Lilith : J'ai beau être la reine des enfers, je reste Lilith. La simple humaine créée par le faux Dieu et récupérée par Lucifer. Je sais ce que c'est que d'aller mal. J'ai connu la souffrance, la tristesse, la rage... J'ai connu ce que vous pouvez ressentir en ce moment. J'aurais aimé en parler lorsque j'allais mal, je sais que vous êtes une femme qui n'aime pas s'ouvrir aux autres et qui préfère paraître forte. 

Zelda : C'est faux...

Lilith : Vous avez vos propres problèmes, vous avez pris la responsabilité de ceux de Sabrina et en plus vous êtes maintenant responsable de tout votre coven. Vous avez beaucoup de choses a porter sur vos épaules. Vous avez le droit de craquer. Laissez moi vous retirer touts ces poids de vos épaules, laissez moi vous aider

Ses lèvres tremblent et son regard devient plus humide.

Lilith : Vous ne pourrez pas rester comme ça pour toujours. Il y aura un moment où tout sortira, autant tout laisser sortir ce soir. 

Zelda : Je ne savais pas que vous pouviez jouer la femmes sensible et empathique, Lilith.

Elle le dit fièrement mais Lilith voit bien qu'elle est prête à craquer.

Lilith : Il faut croire que je peux faire des exceptions... Peut être que mon coté humain prend le dessus. Vous avez beau être Zelda Spellman, la grande prêtresse, vous n'êtes pas insensible ou incassable. C'est tout à fait normal de se sentir mal après tout ce que vous avez vécu

Zelda : Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai vécu

Soudain les larmes, entassées jusqu'ici aux coins de ses yeux, commencèrent à rouler les long de ses joues. Elle les essuya rapidement. 

Lilith : Et si vous voulez en parler je suis là

Zelda : Pourquoi je vous parlerais ?

Lilith : Parce que je veux vous aider

Zelda : Non, Hilda vous la demandé

Lilith : Oui mais si je n'avais pas voulu vous aider je ne serais pas là, arrêtez de lutter, vous devez lâcher prise. Je sais que ça peut être effrayant mais vous êtes maintenant en sécurité, il n'y a que vous et moi, vous n'avez besoin d'être forte pour personne...

Zelda : J'ai l'impression d'avoir échoué

Lilith : Échoué ? Mais vous êtes devenu grande prêtresse, vous appelez ça échoué ?

Zelda : Non pas pour ça, j'ai l'impression d'avoir échoué auprès de Sabrina. Je me devais de la protéger... Au lieu de ça elle est morte, tué par des chasseurs de sorcières. Elle s'est mise tellement de fois en danger... Et au lieu d'être là avec elle j'étais à l'autre bout du monde... 

Lilith : Ce n'est pas de votre faute

Zelda : J'ai rien pu faire, et elle est morte. J'étais à Rome a danser, ils m'ont appelés et je n'ai même pas répondre

Lilith : Mais vous savez très bien que le réseau est...

Zelda : Je n'ai pas pu répondre à cause de Faustus Blackwood

Lilith : Pourquoi ?

Zelda : Il m'a jeté le sort de Caligari... Le premier soir de notre lune de miel il m'a offert une boîte à musique, il m'a dit de danser et j'ai accepté. J'avais un plan mais il m'a je té le sort et pendant des jours j'ai dû lui obéir sans même avoir le choix et tout ça en en étant consciente... Je ne me reconnaissais même plus, la personne que je voyais dans le miroir n'était pas moi... ce n'était pas moi... Je l'entendais dire des horreurs sur mes proches et je souriais bêtement, je lui donnais toujours raison, je ne pouvais plus rien lui refuser... J'ai essayé tout les sorts que je connaissait pour me débarrasser de ce sort mais rien ne marchait, j'en suis devenu folle. J'ai crié et crié, si fort que je m'en donnait mal à la tête, j'ai pleuré dans l'espoir que quelqu'un s'en aperçoive un jour. Je voyais à quel point Faustus aimait ça, il a vu que je devenais folle au plus profond de mes yeux et il s'en est réjouit. 

Les larmes coulent sur ses joues.

Lilith : Est ce qu'il vous a forcé... à coucher avec lui ?

Un sanglot sort de sa bouche.

Zelda : Oui, je ne pouvais rien refuser, pourtant j'en avais tellement envie...

Lilith s'approcha de Zelda et lui posa une main sur l'épaule mais finit par la prendre dans ses bras. Zelda posa sa tête sur son épaule et pleura tandis que Lilith la tenait fermement tout en lui caressant le dos.

Zelda : J'ai été violée... 

Lilith : Il ne la pas fait plusieurs fois ?

Zelda :... Si, il s'est servi de moi. 

Zelda pleure toutes les larmes de son corps, Lilith récite quelques paroles en latin tout en la gardant dans ses bras. Elles sont désormais dans la chambre de Zelda. Lilith la fait s'asseoir sans la lâcher.

Lilith : Je vous comprends, je sais ce que c'est, Zelda... Je sais ce que c'est de se sentir vulnérable, seule, utilisée... Mais désormais on a le pouvoir, on peut changer tout ça, on peut enfin prendre une revanche. Je vous promet que je retrouverais cette ordure de Faustus et le tuerais de mes propres mains. 

Zelda relève la tête et s'essuie le visage. 

Lilith : Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas en parler à votre sœur, c'est sans doute la personne qui vous connaît le mieux

Zelda: Non, je ne veux pas le lui dire. Je suis l'aînée et je dois rester forte.

Lilith : ...Alors laissez moi être forte pour vous, parlez moi

Zelda acquiesce et s'allonge sur son lit.

Zelda : Je fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits... Je suis épuisée, Hilda et moi dormions dans la même chambre, et bizarrement ça me rassurait de la savoir à coté de moi... Maintenant qu'elle est avec ce Dr Cerberus elle a décidé d'avoir une chambre à part et je me retrouve seule. J'essaie de rester la plus forte possible mais parfois c'est tellement dur...

Lilith : Je sais

Zelda : … Vous pouvez rester ?

Lilith : Bien sûr...

Lilith s'allonge près de Zelda. Personne ne parle, il n'y a que les sanglots de Zelda qui se font entendre. Soudain Zelda s'approche de Lilith et pose son bras et sa tête sur la poitrine de Lilith, qui l'enveloppa alors avec son bras.

Lilith : Je ne savais pas que la Zelda Spellman était du genre câlin...

Zelda : Taisez vous...

Lilith sourit face à la réaction de la tante et la regarde s'endormir. Zelda s'endort rapidement, l'alcool a sûrement aidé, elle se sentie enfin en sécurité, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit se sentiment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

A son réveil la mère des démons était toujours là, à la tenir dans ses bras près d'elle. Elles sont sur le lit encore habillé. Zelda n'ose même pas aller voir à quoi ressemble son maquillage. Elle ne bouge pas, elle a la tête posée sur la poitrine de sa reine et se sent bien.   
Au même moment Sabrina rentre dans la cuisine.

Sabrina : Bonjour... Tante Zelda n'est pas là ?

Hilda : Non, elle est fatiguée en ce moment, elle doit dormir. 

Elle s'installe à table et mange.

Sabrina : Tante Hilda ?

Hilda : Oui mon petit chou ?

Sabrina : Est ce que tu connais un sort pour retrouver quelqu'un ?

Hilda : Comment ça ?

Sabrina : Je voudrais voir quelqu'un mais je ne sais où ce trouve cette personne 

Hilda : Oh euh, oui ça existe mais que si la personne ne s'est pas munie d'une sort de protection... Tu cherche qui en particulier ?

Sabrina : … Non c'est pas pour moi en fait... Vous n'avez pas entendu du bruit venant du salon cette nuit ?

Hilda : Non qu'est ce que tu as entendu ?

Sabrina : Je ne sais pas ce que c'était... il y a eu un gros bruit puis un long silence et j'ai entendu...

Soudain Zelda rentre dans la cuisine. Lilith est partie et elle s'est préparée, elle a prit le soin de bien arranger ses cheveux et surtout de refaire son maquillage.

Hilda : Ah Zelda, bien dormi ?

Zelda : Plutôt bien oui

Une fois à l'académie Sabrina repéra Prudence.

Sabrina : Prudence !... J'ai un sort pour essayer de retrouver ton père

Prudence : Vraiment ?

Sabrina : Oui ma tante Hilda m'en a donné un mais il ne marche que si ton père n'est pas protégé par un sort de protection

Prudence : Ce qui m'étonnerait... Il est bien trop prévoyant

Sabrina : On peut toujours essayer

Prudence : Oui, rendez-vous ce soir à l'heure des sorcière dans la forêt.

Sabrina acquiesce et repart en cours. Zelda est dans son bureau lorsque soudain une voix se fait entendre dans la pièce. Elle lève les yeux reconnaissant cette voix.

Faustus : Zelda...

Zelda : Faustus ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Faustus : Je viens te mettre en garde. Ne t'habitue pas à ce poste, je reviendrais un jour et reprendrais ce qui me vient de droit ! 

Zelda : Autant mourir, toi et ton église de Juda pouvez toujours courir

Faustus : Sinon quoi ? Tu t'es faite avoir par le sort de Caligari, tu es aussi faible que ta pauvre sœur, Hilda, c'est bien ça ?

Zelda : Je t'interdis de parler d'elle de la sorte.

Faustus : Pourtant c'est la vérité et puis tu ne disais pas ça lors de notre lune de miel

Zelda : C'était à cause de ton sort

Faustus : Les robes colorées à fleurs t'allaient mieux.

Zelda : Je ne te pardonnerais jamais ce tu as fait. Que ce soit pour Sabrina, Ambrose, le coven ou moi, jamais. 

Faustus : Je t'ai pourtant rendu service, sans moi tu ne serais pas à ce bureau

Zelda : Peu importe, tu as eu un comportement répugnant, machiste et égoïste. 

Faustus : Pourquoi avoir accepté ma demande alors ?

Zelda : Simple stratégie, et elle a marché. 

Faustus : Ça c'est répugnant tu vois, tu t'es servie de moi et de mon grade pour te faire ta propre réputation. 

Zelda : Pardon ?! Il me semble que le sort de Caligari est bien pire

Faustus : Je me suis protégé

Zelda : Je croyais que tu n'avais pas peur de moi, Faustus

Faustus : Tu te crois forte et indestructible mais je sais à quel point tu es fragile et je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à me servir de tes faiblesses. 

Zelda : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles

Faustus : Ta famille, Zelda. Il serait tellement dommage qu'il leur arrive quelque chose...

Zelda : Si tu as un problème avec moi, n'y implique pas ma famille. Il n'ont rien à voir avec ça. 

Faustus : Très bien. Prend garde à toi alors. 

Il disparaît soudainement et Zelda se retrouve de nouveau seule dans son bureau. Elle se sert un verre de GIN et le boit d'une traite. De son coté, Hilda, est à la boutique du Dr Cerberus. Elle prépare un smoothie lorsqu'elle voit les amis de Sabrina rentrer. 

Rosalind : Bonjour Madame Spellman

Hilda : Oh Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

Théo : C'est qu'on voulait parler à Sabrina mais on arrive pas à la contacter

Rosalind : Vous pourriez lui faire passer le message ?

Hilda : Oui bien sûr, je lui dirais

Théo : D'accord merci... Sinon je veux bien prendre un smoothie à la fraise

Rosalind : Moi aussi

Hilda prépare les deux boissons. Une fois l'heure du dîner arrivée, toute la famille se mit à table.

Hilda : Sabrina, Rosalind et Théo sont venu à la boutique aujourd'hui. Elle m'ont dit de te dire qu'elles voulaient te parler

Sabrina : Vraiment ? Elles t'ont dit pourquoi ?

Hilda : Non, je ne fais que la messagère

Hilda lui fait un sourire.

Zelda : On ne peut pas dire que tu fais grand chose d'autre de toutes façons.

Hilda perd alors son sourire et le reste du dîner se fait en silence. Hilda se sert une tasse de thé et part s'installer dans le salon, elle est rejointe de Zelda ayant elle sa bouteille de GIN.

Hilda : Tu ne trouve pas qu'il est tard pour du GIN ?

Zelda : Il n'y a pas d'heure pour un verre de GIN.

Hilda : Tu ne veux pas du thé ?

Zelda : Non, sans façon

Hilda : … Vous avez fait quoi avec Lilith hier ?

Zelda : Cela ne te regarde pas

Hilda : Désolée

Zelda se lève et part dans sa chambre, elle s'assoit sur son lit et ferme les yeux.

Zelda : Lilith... Je... Je dois vous parlez...

Lilith : Je vous écoute

Zelda ouvre les yeux et vois la femme devant elle les bras croisés.

Zelda : C'est Faustus

Elle décroise les bras et s'approche.

Lilith : Comment ça ?

Zelda : On doit l'éliminer, et rapidement. Il me veut du mal, à moi et ma famille. Il est venu me voir cet après midi à l'académie et il veut reprendre son poste de grand prête

Lilith commence à rigoler mais s'arrête soudainement.

Lilith : Non, il crois sérieusement qu'il va réussir à redevenir grand prêtre ? Même s'il le voulait il n'y arriverait jamais, pas tant que je serais au pouvoir 

Zelda : Il faut quand même l'éliminer, et puis je ne veux pas que Juda et Leticia ne grandissent à ses cotés

Lilith : Très bien, on va le faire

Zelda : Il faudrait savoir où il se cache. 

De son coté Sabrina se téléporta dans la forêt. Elle y trouva Prudence, Agatha et Dorcas mais soudain Ambrose arriva aussi.

Sabrina : Ambrose ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Ambrose : Je pense que tu sais très bien pourquoi on est la aujourd'hui

Rapidement tout est mis en place pour réaliser le sort. Il ne manque plus qu'une chose appartement à Faustus.

Prudence : J'ai réussi à aller dans sa chambre de l'académie. Il ne restait plus grand chose mais j'ai pu avoir un de ses vêtements. Ça marchera ?

Sabrina : Espérons

Sabrina rempli un bol d'eau et récite le sort. Rapidement l'eau devient plus trouble et un paysage s'y dessine. Il y a des arbres, il fait sombre... Une cascade d'eau et des montagnes en arrière plan. L'eau redevient alors transparente.

Prudence : On ne peut pas avoir quelque chose de plus précis ?

Sabrina : Je crois bien que non...

Prudence : Et tu ne peux pas le visualiser avec tes pouvoirs ?

Sabrina : J'en sais rien, je peux essayer...

Sabrina ferme les yeux et se concentre sur Faustus. Elle reste ainsi plusieurs dizaines de secondes et ouvre les yeux.

Sabrina : J'ai rien vu, il fait sombre et froid

Ambrose : Froid ? T'as pu ressentir le froid ?

Sabrina : Oui, je ne savais même pas que je pouvais...

Prudence : Il y a beaucoup d'endroit sombre et froid...

Ambrose : On doit trouver un moyen d'avoir plus d'indices

Ils se séparent et rentrent tous chez eux. Sabrina passe dans le couloir et entend du bruit dans la chambre de sa tante Zelda. Curieuse elle s'arrête et approche sn oreille à la porte. 

Zelda : On doit trouver une solution, ça ne peux pas continuer

Lilith : Je sais, je vais trouver la solution

Sabrina se sépare de la porte surprise de la présence de Lilith dans la chambre de sa tante puis continue son chemin. 

Sabrina : Tante Hilda ?

Hilda : Oui mon petit chou ? Tu ne devrais pas dormir ?

Sabrina : Hum... J'arrive pas à dormir... Dis, mon amie à essayé ton sort mais la réponse était très vague. Il n'y a vraiment aucun autre sort ?

Hilda : Malheureusement non, c'est bien le seul que je connais... Peut être que Zelda en connaît un autre, mais qu'est ce qu'elle a vu ?

Sabrina : Des arbres, des montagnes, une cascade... Et il fait très sombre et froid

Hilda : Comment elle peut savoir qu'il fait froid ?

Sabrina : Hum... En fait j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs pour l'aider et j'ai ressentit le froid

Hilda : Est ce que cette amie est toi ?

Sabrina : Non, je veux juste l'aider

Hilda : Qui est-ce ?

Sabrina : C'est Prudence

Hilda : Et elle cherche qui ?

Sabrina : Le père Blackwood... Enfin c'est plus notre père...

Hilda : Sabrina, tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Faustus Blackwood est parti et c'est très bien comme ça. Ne cherche pas les ennuis avec lui, je veux que tu arrêtes cette histoire

Sabrina : Tu comprends pas tante Hilda, je dois aider Prudence

Hilda : Il en est hors de question, cela ne fait que quelques jours que les ennuis sont finis et tu fais tout pour en avoir de nouveaux. Ce problème concerne Prudence, il ne te concerne pas

Sabrina : Si, il me concerne aussi

Hilda : Tu ne voudrais pas vivre une adolescence normale ?

Sabrina : Je ne suis moi-même pas normale, comment je pourrais vivre une adolescence normale ? Et puis j'ai des pouvoirs qui pourraient aider le monde

Hilda : Et aussi le détruire Sabrina. Tu ne les maîtrise même pas tous, tu te découvre encore. Il hors de question que je te laisse être emportée dans cette affaire. Tu devrais aller dormir

Sabrina soupire et part dans sa chambre. Elle passe de nouveau devant la chambre de sa tante Zelda et s'arrête pour voir si Lilith était toujours à l'intérieur. Il n'y a aucun bruit... Le lendemain, un torrent de pluie s'abat sur Greendale. Sabrina part à la boutique du Dr Cerberus pour rejoindre ses amis mortels. Ils se retrouvent tous autour de leur table habituelle.

Rosalind : Alors Sabrina, on va toujours aller chercher Nick ?

Sabrina : Hum oui, mais j'ai un autre problème à régler avant

Théo : Quel sorte de problème ? 

Sabrina : Je dois aider une fille de l'académie a retrouver notre ancien grand prêtre

Rosalind : Mais je croyais qu'il était horrible, pourquoi vouloir de le retrouver ?

Sabrina : Se penche sur la table et se met à chuchoter sachant que sa tante était de l'autre coté de la boutique.

Sabrina : Pour le tuer

Harvey : Quoi ? T'es pas sérieuse ?

Sabrina : Si, le problème c'est qu'on doit le trouver et pour l'instant on a des indices sur le lieux mais c'est très vague

Harvey : Pourquoi tu ne demande pas à Lilith de vous aider ?

Sabrina : Non elle doit être occupée... D'ailleurs il y a quelque chose de bizarre entre Lilith et ma tante Zelda. Je les ai entendu parler hier soir. Elles étaient toutes les deux dans la chambre de ma tante et elles parlaient de trouver une solution...

Théo : Une solution ?

Sabrina : Oui je ne sais pas de quel problème il s'agit mais je trouve ça assez bizarre qu'elles se parlent secrètement...

Rosalind : Si ça se trouve elles ont une relation secrète...

Sabrina : Non, c'est impossible

Rosalind : Pourquoi ? Comment tu peux être sûre que ce soit impossible ? Qui te dis qu'elles ne se voient pas tout les soir en cachette ?

Sabrina : Je ne sais pas mais je crois que ma tante a des ennuis... Je l'ai entendu avant hier soir, je ne suis pas sûre de moi mais je crois qu'elle pleurait et il y avait quelqu'un avec elle

Rosalind : Lilith ?

Sabrina : Peut être, c'était une voix féminine mais pas celle de ma tante Hilda

Rosalind : Ma théorie tient la route.

Théo : Peut être qu'elle rigolait ?

Sabrina : Depuis que j'ai mes nouveaux pouvoirs j'entends beaucoup mieux et je suis certaine que ce n'était pas des rires...

Harvey : Et alors, ça peut arriver à tout le monde de pleurer... Enfin je veux ire qu'elle a le droit d'avoir des moments durs, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle a des ennuis

Théo : Harvey à raison

Hilda : Qui a raison ?

Sabrina : Oh tante Hilda... Non c'est rien

Hilda : Oh, d'accord, vous avez faim ?

Ils acquiescent. Zelda est dans la cuisine lorsque un couteau tomba du comptoir. Elle se penche pour le récupéré mais alors qu'elle allait se relever un autre couteau la frôle à pleine vitesse. Elle se relève brusquement et regarde autour d'elle. 

Zelda : Qui est là ? Je vous ordonne de vous montrer !

Un silence règne dans la cuisine.

Ambrose : Il y a un problème tantine ?

Zelda sursaute et se retourne.

Zelda :... Non, je vais bien

Il fronce les sourcils et redescend dans la salle d'embaumement. 

Zelda : Faustus ? Je sais que c'est toi ! 

Après un long silence elle retourne à ses occupations. Il est déjà tard et Hilda rentre enfin. 

Hilda : Désolée je suis un peu en retard, mais je ne vais pas traîner car j'ai un rendez-vous avec Cerberus

Zelda : Sabrina n'est pas rentrée non plus

Hilda : Oh oui elle est avec ses amis mortels, elle dort chez Théo

Zelda acquiesce. 

Hilda : Bon, j'y vais

Hilda part et Zelda se retrouve de nouveau seule dans la cuisine. Ambrose rentre dans la cuisine, il prend une pomme et commence à partir.

Zelda : Tu vas où habillé comme ça ?

Ambrose : Je passe la soirée avec mon cavalier, on va à la chambre de Gray et ensuite on improvisera

Zelda : D'accord, je n'ai pas envie d'en savoir plus

Il lui sourit et part. 

Zelda : Bon... Je sens que cette soirée va être très longue... 

Aucun autre incident n'arriva pendant la soirée mais Zelda ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Si Faustus était vraiment à l'origine de ce qui s'était passé dans la cuisine plus tôt, ça voudrait dire qu'il voudrait la tuer. Si elle meurt il pourra alors reprendre sa place vu qu'ils sont encore mariés. Zelda sort sa bouteille de GIN et se sert un verre. Elle le sirote tout en cherchant une solution. Elle décide d'appeler Lilith, qui apparaît devant elle quelques secondes plus tard.

Zelda : Trouvez Blackwood

Lilith : Quoi ?

Zelda : Vous devez trouver Faustus. Je sais que vous le pouvez, vous êtes la reine des enfers, vous pouvez trouver toute les personnes que vous souhaitez voir ! Vous pouvez trouvez Faustus !

Lilith : C'est plus compliqué que ça...

Zelda : Ses menaces d'hier étaient des menaces de mort ! Un couteau lancé à pleine vitesse m'a frôler il y a à peine 1H dans ma propre cuisine ! 

Lilith : Quoi ? Peut-être était-ce un démon passager

Zelda : Non je suis sûr que c'était Faustus, j'en suis certaine.

Lilith : Vous devriez vous calmer un peu, il ne vous fera aucun mal, pas tant que je serais à vos cotés. Vous êtes sur les nerfs et je pense que vous devriez vous détendre

Zelda : Oui, vous avez sûrement raison

Elle se sert un verre et en donne un autre à Lilith avant de le boire rapidement. La soirée passe lentement mais tranquillement, les deux femmes s'entendent plutôt bien. Sabrina rentre chez elle pour chercher quelques affaires pour dormir chez Théo. Elle s'arrête dans l'entrée en entendant des rires provenant du salon. Elle s'approche et voit sa tante un verre de GIN à la main et... Lilith, elle aussi un verre à la main.

Zelda : Sabrina ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Sabrina :... J-je venais chercher des affaires pour dormir chez Théo...

Sabrina remarqua que sa tante était alcoolisée, tout comme Lilith. 

Zelda : Oh d'accord, passe une bonne nuit chez ton amie mortelle

Lilith : Les mortels sont tellement bons... De loin la meilleure viande qui existe

Zelda : Ça me donne faim...

Les deux femmes se mettent à rire tandis que Sabrina hausse les sourcils et monte rapidement dans sa chambre. Théo attendant dans l'entrée avait entendu leur discussion.

Théo : …Elle disait ça pour rigoler, n'est ce pas ?

Sabrina ne répond pas.

Théo : Vous mangez les mortels ?!

Sabrina : Quoi ? Non ! Je n'en ai jamais mangé, et je n'en mangerais jamais

Théo : Mais elles, elles en ont mangé ?

Sabrina : Je...Le cannibalisme est quelque chose de commun pour les sorciers et les sorcières

Théo : Wow... 

Sabrina : Mais c'est rare, que lors de grand événement et...

Théo : Je ne veux pas en entendre plus... Prend tes affaires qu'on parte vite... C'est pas que je me sens pas trop en sécurité mais il y a un peu Satan ou peu importe comment vous l'appelez maintenant qui vient de dire que j'étais un morceau de viande et ta tante qui a faim, donc j'ai pas trop envie de rester là...

Sabrina : Je suis désolée, elles ne sont pas vraiment dans leur état normal... Elles ont bu, j'ai vu la bouteille et leur verre

Théo : Et c'est censé me rassurer ?

Sabrina : Désolée

Elles partent rapidement du manoir laissant Lilith et Zelda seules. Après quelques verres en plus et la bouteille vite, Zelda décide de se lever pour aller chercher de quoi se ravitailler en boisson. Lilith la suit de près. Les deux femme ne marche plus vraiment droit et cela les amuse.

Lilith : Vous ne tenez tellement pas l'alcool...

Zelda : A qui le dites vous !

Une fois dans la cuisine elle cherche dans les placards. Puis en ouvre un un peu plus caché.

Lilith : Toute cette sécurité pour une simple bouteille ?

Zelda : On est jamais trop prudent, je ne voudrais pas que Sabrina en prenne.

Lilith : Croyez-moi, je suis sûre que Sabrina a déjà bu de l'alcool

Zelda : Peu importe, elle n'en boira pas dans cette maison

Zelda leur sert un verre. La porte claque et des rires se font entendre dans le Hall puis dans les escaliers.

Hilda : Zelda ? 

Zelda : Oui ?

Hilda : Lilith... Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Lilith : Nous parlons

Hilda : Ok... 

Hilda a remarqué l'état des deux femmes et ne chercha pas à comprendre.

Hilda : Je monte avec Cerberus...

Elle monte les escaliers et Zelda fait une mine dégoûtée à Lilith.

Lilith : Quoi ? Le sexe vous dégoûte autant ?

Zelda : Non, le sexe ne me dégoûte pas, j'adore le sexe

Lilith : Oh vraiment ?

Zelda : Oui, je trouve que c'est une façon..., plus amusante, de passer du bon temps avec une personne.

Lilith plante ses yeux dans ceux de Zelda.

Lilith : Alors pourquoi on s'embête à boire du GIN ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me donner des idées pour la suite de l'histoire ou des scènes que vous aimeriez voir entre les personnages, je ferais en sorte qu'elles se produisent !
> 
> Xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Lilith : Alors pourquoi on s'embête à boire du GIN ?

Zelda ouvre la bouche pour parler mais rien ne sort. Lilith s'approche et lui retire la bouteille des mains avant de la poser sur le comptoir derrière elle. Elle s'approche un peu plus de Zelda et pose ses lèvres dans son cou. Zelda ferme les yeux tandis que Lilith remonte lentement tout en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle lui embrasse la mâchoire puis arrive au coin de ses lèvres avant de s'écraser sur ces dernières. Zelda s'écarte.

Zelda : Je suis désolée, on ne peut pas faire ça...

Lilith : Pourquoi ?

Zelda : … Je suis encore mariée

Lilith rigole un instant.

Lilith : Pourtant les sorciers et les sorcières sont polygames, pour beaucoup d'entre eux en tout cas...

Zelda : J-je... Merde...

Zelda attrape Lilith par la nuque et l'embrasse passionnément. En peu de temps elles se retrouvent dans la chambre de la tante. Lilith retire la robe de Zelda rapidement et est étonnée de la lingerie, plus que sexy, que porte la tante à l'allure plutôt stricte. Zelda fait de même avec Lilith et elle se laisse tomber sur le lit. 

Lilith : Vous cachez bien votre jeu Mme la grande prêtresse...

Zelda : Que devrais-je dire, ma reine...

Lilith : Rien, je vais m'occuper de vous

Zelda frissonna en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi. Elles se sourient et Lilith se mit à califourchon sur la tante avant de parcourir son corps avec ses mains et de laisser descendre ses lèvres de sa bouche à sa poitrine. Elle retire lentement les sous vêtements de la tante et embrasse chaque parcelle de son corps. Zelda retire les derniers vêtements de Lilith et plonge sa main vers son entre jambe.

Lilith : Wow... Pourquoi tant de précipitation ?

Zelda : Sinon c'est de la torture

Lilith : J'aime beaucoup la torture...

Lilith plonge ses lèvres dans le cou de la tante et le suçote en y plantant ses dents, ce qui fit gémir cette dernière. Puis la main de la reine se dirigea vers l'entre jambe de la tante, elle sourit lorsqu'elle sentie à quel point elle était mouillée. Elle commença à faire des gestes circulaires tout en continuant de suçoter la sorcière. Sous le plaisir Zelda planta ses ongles dans le dos de sa reine, celle ci sourit et décida de passer à une étape supérieure en insérant son majeur dans la tante, ce qui lui valut un gémissement. Cela dura plusieurs minutes mais Zelda voulait venir. Elle bougeait les hanches au rythme des mouvements de Lilith.

Lilith : Chhhh... Laissez vous faire...

Zelda : J'en peux plus...

La tante était en sueur et à bout de souffle. Voir dans cet état, LA Zelda Spellman, la femme forte, autoritaire, stricte, la grande prêtresse, fit sourire malicieusement Lilith.

Lilith : Alors suppliez moi, je veux vous voir me supplier...

Zelda regarda Lilith droit dans les yeux tout en respirant fortement pour ne pas faire trop de bruit.

Zelda : Je vous en supplie Lilith

Lilith : Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? Vous me suppliez pour quoi ?

Zelda : Faites moi atteindre l'orgasme

Le sourire de Lilith s'élargit et elle accéléra ses mouvements tout en mordant légèrement les mamelons de la sorcière. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les parois de la tante se contracte autour des doigts de la reine et qu'elle se cambre tout en laissant sortir un gémissement légèrement plus fort de sa bouche. 

Le Soleil se lève sur la ville de Greendale. Sabrina rentre chez elle en milieu de matinée et trouve sa tante Hilda dans la cuisine. 

Sabrina : Bonjour

Hilda : Bonjour

Sabrina : Tante Zelda n'est pas là ?

Hilda : Si, elle dort je pense

Sabrina : Oh, ok...

Hilda : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Sabrina : Rien, j'ai juste dû expliquer à Théo les tendances... cannibales des sorciers...

Hilda : Pourquoi ? C-comment elle le sait ?

Sabrina : Je suis rentrée dans la soirée hier pour chercher des affaires, et Lilith, ainsi que tante Zelda, ont clairement dit devant Théo que la viande humaine, en particulier des mortels, était la meilleure... 

Hilda : Ah... Elle a vraiment fait ça ?

Sabrina : Oui... Tante Hilda...Je crois que Tante Zelda et Lilith étaient... ivre

Hilda lui fit un sourire angoissé. Elle n'ai pas toujours à l'aise pour parler des choses comme l'alcool, le sexe ou la drogue avec Sabrina, c'est Zelda qui s'en charge d'habitude...

Hilda : …Je sais, je les ai vu en rentrant...

Sabrina : C'était la première fois que je voyais Tante Zelda dans cet état... Elle rigolait et elle souriait... Je dois avouer que je ne la vois pas souvent rire ou même sourire

Hilda : Moi aussi figure toi... 

Hilda pose un verre rempli d'une mixture pas très appétissante sur la table.

Sabrina : C'est quoi ?

Hilda : Une petite potion contre la gueule bois

Sabrina sourit.

Hilda : Tiens, tu peux surveiller ce qu'il y a cuire ?

Elle lui tends une cuillère en bois.

Hilda : Je vais aller réveiller Zelda... 

Sabrina : Bonne chance, ou bon courage, peut-être bien les deux

Hilda : … Merci

Hilda marche dans le couloir et frappe à la porte avant de l'ouvrir doucement. Elle entre mais au lieu de trouver sa sœur endormie, elle trouve sa sœur et Lilith endormies et... nues. Zelda se réveille soudainement et s'assoit en se cachant avec sa couverture.

Hilda : Oups, désolée !

Lilith se réveille à son tour tandis qu'Hilda se cache les yeux.

Lilith : Oh... C'est assez gênant comme situation...

Zelda : Qu'est ce que tu viens faire dans ma chambre ?

Hilda : Je voulais juste dire que le repas était bientôt près...

Zelda : Sors tout de suite de ma chambre Hilda.

Zelda se lève et enfile une robe de chambre en soie avant d'accompagner sa sœur à la porte. Elle dit quelques mots et ferme la porte.

Lilith : Quelle merveilleuse façon de débuter une journée... 

Zelda : Je pense que tu devrais partir...

Lilith : Je pense aussi

Lilith se lève et s'habille en un claquement de doigt. 

Lilith : On se voit une prochaine fois

Elles se sourient brièvement et Lilith disparaît laissant Zelda aller se préparer.

Sabrina : Elle dormait ?

Hilda : Hein ?

Sabrina : Tante Zelda

Hilda : Je ne sais pas

Sabrina : Tu m'as dis que tu devais aller la voir

Hilda : J'ai dis ça ?

Sabrina fronce les sourcils. Ayant déjà utilisé ce type de sort, Sabrina sait que sa tante Zelda a fait oublié les dernières minutes à sa tante Hilda. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard elle voit sa tante rentrer dans la cuisine, elle est plutôt bien coiffée et bien maquillée mais elle remarque une trace violette dans son cou. 

Hilda : Oh bonjour Zelda, tiens, je t'ai préparé ça...

Zelda : Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ça à l'air dégoûtant...

Hilda : Mais ça pourra t'aider

Zelda lance un regard noir à sa sœur, Sabrina sait que sa plus vieille tante est agacée et décide donc de sortir de la cuisine avant que la situation ne dégénère. Elle part rejoindre ses amis mortels. Ensemble, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, la météo, les nouveaux films à l'affiche, Miss Wardwell qui se retrouva au poste de principale alors qu'elle n'était qu'enseignante avant son «rêve étrange», rapidement la discussion se tourna donc vers Lilith, puis Zelda. 

Rosalind : Alors, comment ça avance entre ta tante et Lilith ?

Théo : Je pense que ça avance pas mal, hier soir elles étaient ensemble en train de boire

Rosalind : Ah, intéressant

Théo : Elles rigolaient comme des collégiennes

Sabrina : C'était vraiment étrange et...

Rosalind : Et... ?

Sabrina : Ce matin ma tante Hilda est allée réveiller ma Tante Zelda mais elle lui a jeté un sort d'oublie, en gros ce sort permet de faire oublier les dernières minutes passées à une personne. 

Rosalind : Peut être que ta tante Hilda a vu quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû ?

Sabrina : J'en sais rien mais lorsque ma tante Zelda est rentrée dans la cuisine elle avait une marque dans le cou, comme si on l'avait mordu

Rosalind : Ou alors simplement un suçon. 

Sabrina ouvrit un peu plus ses yeux.

Sabrina : Donc tu sous entend que ma tante a eu une relation sexuelle cette nuit avec Lilith ?

Rosalind : C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit mais c'est tout à fait possible. Tu as dis qu'elles avaient bu hier soir, l'alcool fait parfois perdre la raison, et puis ensuite ta tante va dans sa chambre et revient les souvenirs effacés, donc elle a vu quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû, ta tante et Lilith. 

Sabrina plisse les yeux en réfléchissant, la théorie de Rosalind pouvait tout à fait s'avérer réelle mais elle ne voulait pas le croire, pour sa propre conscience. 

Théo : Waouh, ta tante n'est pas hétéro ?

Sabrina : Si, je l'ai toujours vu avec des hommes

Rosalind : Mais qui te dis qu'elle n'a jamais ressentie une certaine attraction pour les femmes aussi ?

Sabrina : Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes en train de penser que ma tante et Lilith, la reine des enfers, ont une relation ? C'est insensée. 

Sabrina part légèrement agacée et rentre au manoir. Elle voit Ambrose sous le porche.

Ambrose : Tout va bien cousine ?

Sabrina : Oui...

Ambrose : A d'autres

Sabrina soupir et s'arrête devant son cousin.

Sabrina : Tu vas peut-être trouver ça dingue, stupide ou impossible mais je crois que... je crois que tante Zelda à des relations

Ambrose fronce les sourcils.

Ambrose : Comment ça ?

Sabrina : Je parle de relations sexuelles

Ambrose souffle et rigole.

Ambrose : Oh, oui sûrement... Cela ne nous regarde pas de toutes façons

Sabrina : Oui...

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre.

Zelda : Vous devriez rentrer, il fait froid dehors. Hilda à fait un feu dans la cheminée

Ils rentrent dans le manoir et s'installent près de la cheminée tandis que leur tante Hilda leur apporte quelques gâteaux avec du thé et que leur tante Zelda s'installe sur son fauteuil habituel.   
Le bal approche rapidement, Sabrina retrouve Prudence dans un couloir de l'académie.

Sabrina : Tu as trouvé ?

Prudence : J'ai trouvé des livres et quelques cartes qui pourraient nous éclairer

Sabrina : Super, ça nous aidera sûrement

Elles se dirigent vers le dortoir et Prudence sort les livres de son coffre.

Prudence : J'ai déjà commencé à chercher et j'ai noté les éventuels lieux sur une feuille dans ce livre là

Elle ouvre le livre et montre une feuille avec quelques mots gribouillés dessus

Sabrina : Ok, merci

Le bal commence et tout le monde se met à danser. Zelda regarde Sabrina et son cavalier danser, elle sait que sa nièce a quelque chose en tête, et qu'elle ne voudrait pas être ici en ce moment. Voyant que tout se passe bien elle part en direction de son bureau. Une fois seule elle sort sa bouteille de GIN et se sert un verre avant de se mettre à lire une des feuilles posées face à elle. Elle boit une gorgée de son verre et le pose face à elle. Elle lit lorsque tout un coup son verre se renverse sur le tas de feuille. Elle soupire en essuyant au mieux les feuilles, elle regarde autour d'elle mais personne n'est dans son bureau, et bien sûr elle n'a pas pu taper dedans, il était trop loin. Elle se lève tout en jurant et essuie son bureau. 

Faustus : Tu devrais surveiller ton langage, ce n'est pas digne d'une grande prêtresse.

Zelda pose sa main sur sa poitrine surprise tout en soufflant discrètement puis se retourne.

Zelda : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Faustus ?

Faustus : Je voulais voir si le coven existait toujours

Zelda : Oui, grâce à ma famille il existe toujours, sans elle ils seraient tous morts empoisonnés.

Faustus lui fait un sourire en bougeant légèrement la tête. 

Faustus : Tu devrais réparer tes bêtises

Il lui montre son verre renversé.

Faustus : Tu devrais nettoyer, pas t'occuper de tout ces papiers et avoir toutes ces responsabilités

Faustus s'approche de Zelda et lui prend le menton.

Faustus : Laisse moi ces papiers et ces responsabilités

Zelda : Jamais

Zelda tourne la tête pour se retirer de son emprise, Faustus s'avance et la bloque contre le bureau. 

Faustus : Tu sais tout autant que moi que ce poste n'est pas fait pour toi...

Il s'approche et la tient fermement avant d'approcher ses lèvres des siennes. Zelda se penche en arrière pour l'éviter mais il arrive à l'atteindre. Elle essaie de le pousser mais il a plus de force qu'elle. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux roux et soyeux mais remarque rapidement les traces dans son cou. 

Faustus : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!

Zelda : Quoi ?

Faustus s'éloigne brusquement et Zelda se remet alors droite.

Faustus : Cette trace

Il pose sa main dans le cou de Zelda et la regarde avec un regard glacial.

Faustus : Tu as couché avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Zelda : ...Non !

Faustus : Tu mens ! 

Faustus resserre son étreinte autour de son cou et la colle contre le mur.

Faustus : Tu es à moi Zelda Spellman. Tu as accepté de te marier avec moi.

Zelda regarde plus bas et vois un couteau enfoncé dans la poche de son mari. Elle le retire soudainement et le brandi mais Faustus lui bloque le bras et lui prend le couteau.

Faustus : Me poignarder ? Vraiment ?... Tu sais quoi ? Ça te rend plus sexy...

Il tient les bras de Zelda contre le mur et l'embrasse dans le cou avant de remonter vers sa mâchoire, soudain il sent quelque chose de salé sur ses lèvres. Il ouvre les yeux et voit des larmes couler le long des joues de sa femme.

Faustus : Tu ne devrais pas pleurer, je ne suis pas un inconnu, je suis ton mari Zelda. 

Zelda : Je ne veux pas... Je veux que tu arrêtes...

Faustus : Comment ça que j'arrête ? Je fais ce qu'il me plaît, tu n'es qu'une femme, qui s'avère en plus être la mienne. Je fais ce que je veux de toi

Il l'embrasse alors sur la bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots et laisse sa main se promener sur son corps. Zelda pleure à chaudes larmes et lutte pour partir. Elle sent une des mains de Faustus lâcher son poignet et caresser sa poitrine puis descendre lentement le long de son ventre. Il remonte lentement sa robe et elle laisse échapper un sanglot un peu plus fort. Elle se sent tellement vulnérable à ce moment, elle voudrait tellement que quelqu'un vienne l'aider. Elle sent la main de Faustus se faufiler dans son entre-jambe, par réflexe elle serre les cuisses pour bloquer sa main mais il resserre son étreinte autour de son poignet, cela lui fait horriblement mal, et elle est alors obligée de lâcher son emprise. Elle sent les mouvements de Faustus mais cela ne lui procure aucun plaisir. Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est qu'il la laisse. 

Faustus : Je t'en prie, arrête de pleurer, profite de ce moment

Cette phrase empira l'état de la tante et il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour atténuer le bruit. Zelda pensa alors à sa famille, elle leur répète quotidiennement que les femmes sont supérieures alors qu'elle se fait dominer par son propre mari. Puis sa pensée alla vers Lilith qui la réconforta un soir, qui l'a écouté parler et qui la laissé pleurer sur son épaule, celle qui est même rester dormir avec elle pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle donnerait tout pour qu'elle intervienne en ce moment, qu'elle écarte Faustus d'elle... Elle pensa fortement à elle en espérant qu'elle vienne l'aider mais personne ne se présenta. Il n'y avait qu'elle, elle était seule.

Faustus : Bon sang, tu vas venir ?!

Il accéléra ses mouvements et Zelda leva la tête en sanglotant bruyamment. 

Lilith : Lâchez la immédiatement !

Faustus, surpris, se tourna et vu la reine. Il haussa les sourcils.

Lilith : Je vous ai dit de la laisser tranquille ! 

Elle bougea la main et Faustus fut projeté à plusieurs mètres. Zelda tomba sur les genoux. Faustus se releva et récita un sort avant de disparaître. Lilith s'approcha de Zelda et s'agenouilla à ses cotés. Elle la pris dans ses bras.

Lilith : Il est partit, c'est bon... Je vous ai entendu m'appeler... 

Zelda ne se calmait pas, elle se sentait sale et honteuse que sa reine l'ai vu dans une telle situation.

Lilith : Eh... Zelda... J'ai besoin que vous vous calmiez

Elle leva la tête et la reine rencontra enfin ses yeux remplis de larmes. 

Lilith : Respirez, c'est fini...

La sorcière fait ce que la reine lui a demandé tandis que celle-ci pose ses mains sur ses joues et essuie ses larmes. 

Zelda : ...Merci...

Lilith : Non, vous n'avez pas à me remercier

La porte s'ouvre et Sabrina entre dans la pièce. Elle voit alors sa tante effondrée par terre dans les bras de Lilith.

Sabrina : … Zelda ? Lilith ? T-tout va bien ? 

Lilith : Ça va aller, que veux-tu ?

Zelda tourna la tête pour éviter le regard de sa nièce et essuya les larmes qui commençait déjà à tomber.

Sabrina : J-je voulais... Non c'est bon...

Lilith : Si tu allais demander quelque chose, vas-y

Sabrina : Je suis juste fatiguée... J'ai fais la valse et je voulais savoir si je pouvais rentrer...Mais c'est-

Zelda : Si, vas y, rentre...

Sabrina se retourne et part vers la porte.

Zelda : Sabrina... Ne raconte à personne ce que tu viens de voir. Même pas à Hilda ou Ambrose, comprit ? Si jamais tu le fais-

Sabrina : Oui, je n'ai rien vu

La porte se ferme. Sabrina n'était évidemment pas fatiguée, c'était une excuse pour aller chercher avec Prudence dans les livres et sur les cartes l'endroit où pourrait se cacher Faustus, sans même se douter qu'il se trouvait au même endroit quelques minutes auparavant. Zelda trouva la force pour se lever et essuya les dernières larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle regarde son bureau encore inondé.

Zelda : Vous pouvez partir Lilith, merci encore.

Lilith : Je n'irais nul part

Zelda : Vous devez me trouver pitoyable...

Lilith : Non, loin de là... Je vous admire beaucoup, vous êtes la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse. 

Zelda : Pff, je n'ai même pas réussi à arrêter Faustus, je suis ici à pleurer telle une veuve... Quel courage...

Elle prononça ses derniers mots avec ironie et laissa tomber ses bras.

Lilith : J'ai vécu ce que vivez, mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'en parler, de vouloir arrêter ça. Sans vous et votre famille je serais sûrement encore dans votre situation

Zelda : Comment vous avez réussi à arrêter tout ça ?

Lilith : En faisant de mon mari un prisonnier. En le confrontant, mais pour ça j'ai eu votre aide, et je tiens à vous aidez à mon tour. Je suis venue des entrailles de l'enfer à chaque fois que vous aviez besoin de moi, je veux vraiment vous aider

Zelda : Pourquoi vous faites ça ? 

Lilith : Parce que je vous apprécie, vous, et votre famille

Zelda : Laissez moi rire, vous êtes la reine des enfers, la mère des démons-

Lilith : Et alors ? Au départ je n'étais qu'une humaine, je peux toujours éprouver des sentiments, je n'ai pas un cœur en pierre. J'aime parfois aider les gens au lieu de les torturer ou de les tuer.

Zelda : Très bien

Lilith lui fait un sourire. Zelda est à présent calmée, elle s'avance vers son miroir et se regarde, il n'y a que ses yeux et son nez qui restent encore rouges, en revanche son maquillage à prit un coup. Lilith claque des doigts et son maquillage est de nouveau comme avant. 

Zelda : … Merci

Lilith : Alors ! On s'y prend comment ? Sort ? Hache ? Pioche ?... Pelle ?... Poignard ?

Zelda : Comment ça ?

Lilith : Pour tuer Blackwood. Il mérite la mort. On ne va pas appeler le conseil sinon tout le monde sera au courant. Et puis de toutes façons je suis au dessus du conseil, je fais ce qu'il me plaît. 

Zelda : Je... J'en sais rien, je veux le voir souffrir, c'est tout ce qui compte

Lilith : Bien

Lilith lui fait un sourire malicieux.

Lilith : Ça tombe bien car je connais beaucoup de choses sur ce sujet...

Zelda lui fit un faible sourire mais le perdit.

Zelda : Faustus l'a remarqué...

Elle tend son cou et lui montre la trace.

Lilith : Oh je ne savais pas que-

Zelda : J'essaie de le cacher au mieux avec mes cheveux mais Faustus les a bougé et cela ne lui a pas plu...

Lilith : Tant mieux si ça ne lui a pas plu. De toutes façons ce n'était pas le but... 

Lilith pose sa main sur la trace et ferme les yeux un instant. Lorsqu'elle retire sa main la trace a disparue. 

Zelda : Comment vous avez fait ?

Lilith : Il faut croire qu'il n'y a pas que Sabrina qui détient quelques pouvoirs en bonus. Vous devriez retourner voir comment se passe le bal, on reparlera de notre plan plus tard. Vous n'aurez qu'à penser à moi et je viendrais

Lilith disparaît et Zelda termine la fête. Sabrina est avec Prudence dans les dortoirs. 

Prudence : La forêt des esprits !

Sabrina : T'as trouvé ?!

Prudence : Je ne suis pas sûre mais ça décrit parfaitement ce qu'on a vu dans l'eau et ce que tu as décris...

Sabrina : Ok, mettons ça de coté alors. 

La porte s'ouvre et Zelda rentre dans le dortoir.

Zelda : Sabrina ? Que fais tu là ? Je croyais que tu étais fatiguée. 

Sabrina : Hum... J'avais oublié un livre, mais je l'ai c'est bon

Sabrina prend le livre décrivant la forêt des esprits et se lève. La nièce et la tante marchent ensemble vers le manoir.

Sabrina : Tu connais des choses sur la forêt des esprits ?

Zelda : Ce n'est pas un endroit pour une adolescente de 16 ans, voilà ce que je sais.

Sabrina : Mais j'ai jamais dit que je voulais y aller

Zelda : Je sais que tu me cache quelque chose, je ne suis pas dupe.

Sabrina : Eh bien je crois que je ne suis pas la seule à cacher des choses...

Sabrina a parlé bas mais sa tante l'entendit.

Zelda : Pardon ?

Sabrina : Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai dit. 

Zelda : … Il est hors de question que tu ailles dans cette forêt. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qui te pousse à y aller ?

Sabrina : Rien, juste pour faire un tour

Zelda : Ce n'est pas une destination de vacance Sabrina. La forêt des esprits regorge d'esprits, d'où son nom, et crois moi qu'ils ne sont pas tous gentils. Et puis ne parlons même pas des autres créatures y rodant. Et puis elle n'est pas dans Greendale

Sabrina : Je sais, elle se trouve après Riverdale

Zelda : Bien après. 

Sabrina : Tante Zelda...

Zelda : Hmm ?

Sabrina s'arrête de marcher.

Sabrina : Tu vas bien ?

Zelda : ...Oui, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure

Sabrina : Si tu avais des ennuis tu nous le dirais ?

Zelda : Bien sûr

Sabrina : C'est à cause de Lilith ?

Zelda : Non, non, Lilith n'a rien à voir là dedans

Sabrina : Alors c'est quoi le problème, je sais que c'est pas la première fois que tu pleurs. Je t'ai entendu l'autre soir. 

Zelda se sent assez honteuse, sa nièce voit son coté faible, elle déteste ça.

Sabrina : Tu peux toujours mentir à Hilda ou à Ambrose, mais pas à moi. 

Zelda : Je crois que tu devrais penser à la façon dont tu me parle. 

Sabrina : Je t'en prie Zelda

Elle le dit avec sarcasme, ce qui agaça la tante.

Zelda : La discussion est close. 

Sabrina : ...Est-ce que tu as eu une relation sexuelle avec Lilith ?

Zelda : Je te demande pardon ?!

Sabrina croise ses bras et regarde sa tante dans les yeux attendant une réponse. Zelda n'avait pas de honte à parler de sujets dis «Tabou» chez les mortels, mais elle n'allait certainement pas dévoiler sa vie privé à sa nièce de 16 ans.

Zelda : Non, bien sûr que non. 

Sabrina : Alors pourquoi tu as effacé la mémoire de tante Hilda ?

Zelda : Cela ne te regarde pas, et ton comportement devient insolent, je n'aime pas ça.

Sabrina : Si je suis insolente c'est que j'attends la vérité. 

Sabrina part laissant Zelda sur les nerfs. Zelda reprend son chemin et en arrivant au manoir voit Hilda.

Hilda : Zelda, tout va bien avec Sabrina ?

La plus vieille sœur roula des yeux en soupirant.

Zelda : Ne m'en parle pas...

Zelda monta dans sa chambre et s'installa devant son miroir. Soudain son reflet se flouta et le visage de Lilith apparu. 

Zelda : Lilith ? 

Lilith : Je sais où est Faustus.

Zelda : Où ça ?

Lilith : Au nord de la forêt des esprits

Zelda : La forêt des esprits ?!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Zelda : La forêt des esprits ?! 

Zelda pensa immédiatement à Sabrina.

Zelda : Sabrina m'en a parlé ce soir, je crois qu'elle veut aussi s'y rendre

Lilith : Elle ne devrait pas y aller

Zelda : C'est ce que je lui ai dit... Elle n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi elle voulait y aller

Lilith : Vous pensez qu'elle sait que Blackwood y est ?

Zelda : Je n'en sais rien, j'espère juste qu'elle ne cherche pas à y aller pour ça. 

Un blanc s'installe, il n'est pas gênant.

Lilith :... Sinon... Vous, ça va ?

Zelda : Oui...

Lilith : Vraiment ?

Zelda : Tout à l'heure Sabrina et moi avons eu une dispute

Lilith : Pourquoi ?

Zelda : Elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure... Et elle m'a demandé, sans aucunes raisons et sans aucunes gênes, si j'avais eu une relation sexuelle avec vous.

Lilith : Oh... Et vous avez dit ?

Zelda : J'ai dis non

Lilith : Pourtant c'est faux

Zelda : Cela ne la regarde pas. Je sais que je me tue à lui répéter que mentir est mal mais je n'allais pas dire à ma nièce des choses aussi privées.

Lilith : C'est compréhensible

Zelda : Argh... Elle est trop intelligente...

Lilith rigole.

Lilith : Ou alors vous n'êtes pas discrète...

Zelda : Dit la femme qui m'a fait un suçon dans le cou.

Lilith : Alors ça c'est pas très sympa, parce que je sais que vous avez aimé ça

Zelda : Qui vous dit que j'ai aimé ça ?

Lilith : Je l'ai vu, et senti

Lilith hausse les sourcils tandis que Zelda esquisse un léger sourire.

Zelda : Et imaginons que j'ai aimé, qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

Lilith : Et bien vous ne pouvez pas me reprocher d'avoir fait ce que j'ai fait, à moins que vous regrettez. Vous le regrettez ?

Zelda baissa son regard vers ses mains avant de le planté dans celui de Lilith.

Zelda : Non, c'était une bonne soirée... Vous dire l'inverse serait vous mentir, et je n'ai pas envie de vous mentir

Lilith : De toute façon je le saurais si vous me mentez un jour

Zelda : C'est censé me faire peur ?

Zelda laisse échapper un léger rire de sa bouche tandis que Lilith lui sourit. Elles parlent pendant quelques minutes puis Zelda part se coucher. Cette soirée fut longue et pénible. Sabrina rejoignit Ambrose dans sa chambre.

Sabrina : Il est dans la forêt des esprits. On doit absolument y aller

Ambrose : Pas ce soir, on peut y aller demain ou plus tard. On doit déjà trouver précisément sa position puis élaborer un plan, on doit aussi se préparer aux esprits et créatures qui hante la forêt

Sabrina : Je pourrais les faire fuir avec mes pouvoirs

Ambrose : Mais tes pouvoirs ne suffiront peut-être pas. On doit être au point, il n'y a pas le droit à l'erreur. On s'apprête à aller tuer Faustus Blackwood, pas un simple animal. Il se défendra sûrement et on doit donc être prêt à riposter. 

Sabrina : C'est vrai, tu as raison. On fait une réunion demain soir dans ma chambre. 

Ambrose : Très bien, je le dirais à Prudence

L'ambiance était plutôt tendue entre Sabrina et Zelda. Elles ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis le bal.  
Deux jours passent, la famille se retrouve dans la salon, Zelda et Lilith vont aller affronter Faustus lorsqu'il fera nuit.

Zelda : Ce soir je ne suis pas là

Ambrose : Tu vas où ?

Zelda : Des choses à régler pour l'académie et le coven

Hilda : Oh et ce soir je suis avec Cerberus

Sabrina lance un regard bref vers Ambrose. La journée passe lentement pour tout le monde. Sabrina est dehors accompagnée de Salem, Ambrose la rejoint.

Sabrina : On doit y aller ce soir. C'est le moment où jamais, les tantines ne seront pas là et ne seront pas au courant. 

Ambrose : Mais Sabrina on a pas encore fait notre plan

Sabrina : On le fera en chemin, on doit rassembler quelques affaires et prévenir les sœurs.

Ambrose acquiesce et part prévenir les sœurs tandis que Sabrina monte dans sa chambre préparer son sac. Hilda part la première puis Zelda part à son tour. Les sœurs du destin, Ambrose et Sabrina finissent de se préparer avant de partir en direction de la forêt. Pendant ce temps Zelda et Lilith arrivent à la forêt.

Zelda : ...Si on croise une créature on fait quoi ? On a rien prit

Lilith : Zelda, dois-je vous rappelez qui je suis ?

Zelda : Non mais-

Lilith : Ils sont sous mes ordres. 

Les deux femmes s'avancent tranquillement dans la forêt. Elles marchent pendant ce qui leur semble des heures lorsque soudain elles entendent du bruit. 

Zelda : Vous entendez ?

Lilith : Oui

Zelda : Ça ressemble à... à une sorte de grognement mais je ne saurais dire de quel animal...

Lilith : Attention !

Lilith attire Zelda vers elle alors qu'un coyote sauta d'une buisson. Lilith se mit devant Zelda et leva la main avant de faire un geste brusque. Le coyote se stoppa et son cou fut tordu, il mourra sur le coup.

Zelda : ...Merci...

Lilith : Il n'y a pas de quoi, repartons avant que le bruit et le cadavre de ce coyote n'attirent d'autres animaux.

Sabrina et ses amis étaient en route, ils arrivaient enfin devant la forêt. Ils se regardèrent mutuellement pour se donner du courage avant d'y pénétrer. Ils entendaient des bruits d'animaux pas très rassurant mais Sabrina avait confiance en elle et était prête à intervenir. Lilith s'arrête de marcher.

Zelda : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Lilith : J'ai cru avoir une sorte de pressentiment 

Zelda : Comment ça ?

Lilith : J'en sais rien j'ai juste eu une pensée pour Sabrina

Zelda : Sabrina est au manoir

Lilith : Vous êtes sûre de ça ?

Zelda : Je... Hilda est partie, elle est avec Ambrose, ils y étaient quand je suis partie

Lilith : Si vous le dîtes

Zelda : Pourquoi ? Je devrais m'inquiéter ? Vous pensez qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Sabrina ?

Lilith : Non j'ai rien dit de tout ça, j'ai juste eu une pensée qui m'a traversé l'esprit, rien de grave. Je me trompe peut-être

Les deux femmes arrivent devant une sorte de chalet. 

Zelda : On est arrivé ?

Lilith : Je crois bien que oui

Zelda retire ses gants tout en ne quittant pas le bâtiment de ses yeux. Soudain la porte s'ouvre. 

Faustus : Oh mais j'ai de la visite on dirait... Comment vous m'avez trouvé ?

Zelda : Peu importe

Faustus : Et que me vaut cette visite, tu t'es enfin décidée à vraiment être ma femme ?

Zelda : Comment ça vraiment être ta femme ?!

Faustus : Eh bien vivre à mes cotés, t'occuper des enfants, faire à manger, me faire d'autres héritiers

Zelda : Alors ça plutôt mourir ! Je suis ici pour-

Un cri retentit dans la forêt. Ce n'est clairement pas un animal, Zelda regarde Lilith et ce simple regard réussit à les synchroniser. C'est ainsi qu'elles partent en courant vers le bruits. Elles arrivent essoufflées vers la source du bruit et se retrouvent face à Sabrina ressuscitant Dorcas, Agatha pleurant par terre et Ambrose et Prudence tentant d'éloigner la créature se tenant face à eux. Cette créature se trouve être un des démons de Lilith. Son pêché mignon est le sang des enfants. Le groupe d'adolescents à dû attirer la créature. Lilith arrive en courant aux cotés d'Ambrose et Prudence tandis que Zelda s'approche d'Agatha, elle la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer tandis que Sabrina venait tout juste de ramener Dorcas à la vie. 

Lilith : Fybèpe ! Je t'ordonne de laisser ces sorciers et ces sorcières tranquilles ! 

Lilith s'approche de la créature et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Cette créature avait la peau très pâle, un corps chétif, de longs cheveux sales et noirs et un visage digne d'un masque pour Halloween. Ses yeux étaient noirs, entièrement noir, il était impossible de voir où son regard se posait exactement. La reine prit la main de la créature et récita un sortilège. La créature disparu immédiatement. Une fois le groupe un peu plus calmé, Lilith les renvoya chez eux. Zelda tenu à ce que Sabrina reste.

Zelda : Que fais tu ici ?! Tu te rends compte du danger que vous avez encourut ! Ça aurait pu tourner au drame complet ! Tu es complètement inconsciente ! Je t'avais dis de ne pas t'aventurer dans cette forêt !

Zelda était folle de rage contre sa nièce, mais surtout contre elle. Encore une fois Sabrina s'était mise en danger, et elle avait en plus de ça mis en danger ses camarades et Ambrose. Elle aurait dû les en empêcher. 

Zelda : Tu as peut-être des pouvoirs plus puissants mais ça ne t'autorise pas à te mettre toi et les autres en danger ! Un jour ça ne se passera pas comme prévu et tu le regretteras amèrement ! Et crois moi, il n'y aura personne pour t'aider ! 

Zelda respire pour se calmer tandis que Sabrina regarde sa tante, choquée de la façon dont elle lui parle, et que Lilith observe la scène sans en perdre une miette. Au fond elle est Satan, la mère des démons, et un peu d'action comme ça ne lui déplaît pas vraiment. La tante se pince le nez et remonte la tête, elle a envie de pleurer, tellement...même derrière son image de femme forte elle reste sensible et là elle est énervée, fatiguée et puis à cela s'ajoute l'attaque du coyote, Faustus... Mais elle reste forte et avale toute ses larmes avant de reprendre la parole.

Zelda : Je vais te téléporter au manoir, une fois là bas tu file dans ta chambre. Tu n'essaie même pas d'en sortir sinon je te coupe moi même les jambes et n'essaie pas d'attendrir ta pauvre tante Hilda avec tes yeux de chien battu car je le saurais et ça n'arrangera pas la situation. On discutera de ta punition plus tard.

Sabrina disparaît et Lilith s'approche de la tante.

Zelda : Vous aviez raison... Moi qui croyait qu'elle était au manoir, qu'est-ce que je suis sotte.

Lilith : Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que Sabrina viendrait ici

Zelda : ...Je crois que je vais rentrer... On peut remettre cette soirée à plus tard ?

Lilith : Bien sûr

Un blanc gênant s'installe puis Zelda reprend la parole.

Zelda : Bon, et bien, au revoir... Et merci encore, pour tout

Lilith lui fait un signe de la tête et la tante part de son coté.

Lilith : Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne ? Au bout de la forêt je veux dire. Avec tout ce qui rôde dans cette forêt je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose

Zelda lui fait un léger sourire et acquiesce. Le chemin se fait en silence.   
Sabrina monte dans sa chambre.

Ambrose : Alors ?

Sabrina : Je crois qu'on a vraiment mis Zelda en colère... Genre très en colère...Mais je ne compte pas abandonner notre plan

Ambrose : Ça m'étonnerait que Dorcas et Agatha veulent bien revenir

Sabrina : Qu'elles viennent ou non je m'en fiche, on peu très bien y aller que tout les 3 avec Prudence.

Ambrose : Tu sais... Je ne sais pas si c'est une si bonne idée...

Sabrina : Donc quoi ? Tu compte abandonner ?

Ambrose : Je dis pas ça mais Dorcas a failli mourir, enfin elle est morte plutôt, mais nous on a failli tous mourir. Peut-être que toi tu arrive à ressusciter mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde...

Sabrina : Je peux aussi vous ressusciter 

Ambrose : Oui mais tu sais tout autant que moi que c'est impossible de ressusciter une personne tout en combattant avec une autre

Sabrina : Peut-être que j'ai besoin d'entraînement...

Ambrose : J'en sais rien...

La porte d'entrée claque.

Sabrina : Je dois y aller

Sabrina se dépêche d'aller dans sa chambre et fait comme si elle y était depuis longtemps. Sa porte s'ouvre et elle est surprise de voir sa tante Hilda.

Sabrina : Hilda ?

Hilda : Je suis arrivée en même temps que ta tante Zelda, elle m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé. Je t'avais dis de ne pas y aller, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. 

Sabrina : Mais-

Hilda : Non il n'y a pas de mais. Cette forêt est dangereuse, tu as mis la vie de plusieurs personnes en danger ce soir. Je n'ose même pas imaginer comment ça se serait passé si Zelda et Lilith n'étaient pas intervenues

Sabrina : Je suis désolée...

Sabrina se met à pleurer, bien sûr ce ne sont pas de vraies larmes. Elles sait que sa tante s'en voudra de l'avoir fait pleurer. 

Hilda : Oh non... Pleure pas mon petit poussin

Hilda prend sa nièce dans ses bras. Mais Zelda rentre dans la chambre, elle avait assisté à la scène depuis la porte sans que les deux autres blondes ne s'en aperçoivent. Elle écarte sa sœur de sa nièce sachant que Sabrina n'était pas sincère.

Zelda : C'est n'importe quoi, tu ne vois pas qu'elle joue la comédie ?! 

Sabrina essuie ses larmes.

Sabrina : C'est pas vrai

Hilda : Regarde, tu vois bien que c'est faux

Zelda : Non, je le sais très bien. Je ne tombe pas dans le panneau, tes larmes ne suspendront pas ta punition.

Hilda : Punition ?

Zelda : Oui Hilda, tu ne croyais pas qu'elle allait s'en sortir indemne

Hilda : Je pense qu'elle a déjà eu sa punition...

Zelda : Bon sang, qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour avoir une famille pareille... Tu es privée de sortie pendant 2 semaines, que ce soit pour voir tes amis mortels ou sorciers. Tu ne seras autorisé à sortir de cette maison que pour aller à l'académie. Et dis toi que j'aurais pu être méchante. Viens Hilda.

Hilda se lève du lit et suit sa sœur. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée la sœur aînée se tourne vers la plus jeune sœur.

Zelda : Qu'est-ce que tu sais de cette histoire ?

Hilda : Sabrina était venue me voir pour un sortilège de position

Zelda : Et tu lui as donné...

Hilda : Elle l'aurait sûrement trouvé dans un livre de toutes façons...

Zelda : Pourquoi elle voulait aller dans cette forêt ?

Hilda : Elle... 

Zelda : Parles voyons !

Hilda : Elle voulait aller tuer Faustus Blackwood

Zelda prit un temps pour assimiler ce que sa sœur venait de lui révéler.

Zelda : Tuer Faustus ? Et tu ne l'as pas empêché ?!

Hilda : Si, je lui ai dit de ne pas y aller

Zelda : Et tu croyais vraiment qu'elle allait t'écouter ? Ne sois pas stupide

Hilda baisse le regard puis le lève vers sa sœur.

Hilda : Et toi, que faisais-tu là bas ?

Zelda : C'est une affaire privée.

Hilda : Avec Lilith ? Qu'est ce que vous pouvez faire là bas à une heure pareille ?!

Zelda : Cela ne te regarde pas. 

Zelda s'allume une cigarette avant de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. 

Zelda : Vas te coucher

Hilda : ...Non

Zelda se retourne vers sa sœur surprise. Elle lui obéit toujours. Elle la fixe dans les yeux.

Zelda : Pardon ?

Hilda : ...Bonne nuit...

Zelda : Bonne nuit.

Hilda part laissant Zelda seule dans le salon. Une fois sûre d'être seule Zelda laissa couler ses larmes. Cette soirée était une catastrophe, elle n'avait pas réussi à tuer Blackwood, Sabrina était allée dans la forêt et donc lui avait désobéit et puis elle apprend que sa sœur était au courant de tout depuis le début, elle ne lui en a même pas parlé. Zelda se sentait... impuissante et seule, c'est pour ça qu'elle est aussi froide. Cela lui permet de se rassurer et de se cacher à son entourage. Les seuls bruits présents dans le salon sont ceux des reniflements de Zelda et de la braise du feu. Soudain une voix se fait entendre.

….... : Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu comme ça...

Zelda reconnu la voix et leva la tête. Elle ne rêvait pas, il était bien là, assit face à elle, son frère, Edward.

Zelda : Edward ?

Edward : Que se passe t-il ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je suis ton grand-frère

Zelda : J'y arrive plus... J'arrive plus à gérer... Cette famille est infernale

Edward esquisse un sourire.

Edward : Oh je n'en doute pas, j'ai été à ta place

Zelda : Il se passe trop de choses en même temps, j'ai toujours réussi gérer mais depuis que Sabrina a eu ses 16 ans tout s'est enchaîné et... J'ai tellement peur

Edward : Tu ne devrais pas, tout va bien, c'est du passé...

Edward s'approche et s'accroupit devant sa petite sœur.

Zelda : Sabrina n'écoute même pas ce qu'on lui dit, elle ne fait que désobéir et mentir...

Edward : Tu étais exactement pareille à son âge, et même encore aujourd'hui... 

Les larmes continuent de couler sur les joues de Zelda.

Zelda : J'aimerais tellement te prendre dans mes bras... 

Edward : ...Hilda peut le faire pour moi...

Zelda fronce les sourcils et se tourne pour voir ce que son frère regarde. Elle voit Hilda dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle a l'air tellement choquée et triste de voir son frère mort et sa sœur en larmes. Elle avait assisté à la scène depuis le début, elle n'était pas partie se coucher, elle a attendu dans le couloir sachant que sa sœur n'allait pas bien. Elle s'approche et Edward se lève.

Edward : Je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps, je vous promet de revenir très prochainement... Je vous aime tellement... 

Il disparaît ,les deux sœurs n'ont pas pu lui répondre. Une larme coule sur la joue d'Hilda mais elle l'essuie avant de s'approcher de sa sœur. Elle s'assoit sur l'accoudoir et passe son bras autour de l'épaule de Zelda afin de l'attirer contre elle. L'aînée ne dit rien, au contraire, elle enroule ses bras autour sa petite sœur et laisse les larmes couler.

Hilda : Ça va je suis là, tout va bien...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : 

Quelques jours sont passés depuis cette soirée. Zelda n'a pas voulu reparler avec Hilda. Elle est beaucoup trop fière mais Hilda l'accepte, elle sait qu'elle a besoin de temps et elle en lui laissera. Sabrina se retrouve coincée chez elle tous les soirs et en veut à Zelda même si elle sait que sa réaction était tout à fait normale. D'ailleurs Zelda en veut toujours à Sabrina aussi, même si elle se sent toujours aussi fautive. Ambrose n'a pas été épargné, il est lui aussi punit mais pas avec la même punition de Sabrina. Il est de corvée et doit donc faire le ménage de tout le manoir, du grenier au sous sol. Se retrouver réuni autour de la table à chaque repas est devenu agaçant et ennuyant pour tout le monde au grand désespoir d'Hilda. Il n'y a qu'elle qui a pardonné à tout le monde et elle ne supporte plus cette ambiance au sein du manoir. Au dîner, elle sert le plat et tout le monde commence à manger en silence. 

Hilda : Alors... Cette journée ?

Zelda : Normale.

Sabrina : Longue

Ambrose : Épuisante

Hilda : ...Cool...

Hilda essayait tant bien que mal de créer une discussion mais personne n'avait l'air de le vouloir. Elle abandonna donc toutes autres tentatives et finit elle aussi son repas silencieusement. Plus tard dans la soirée, Hilda marchait dans le couloir. Elle passa devant la chambre de Sabrina et entendit du bruit. Elle entre-ouvrit la porte puis l'ouvra complètement. Elle vit Sabrina accompagnée de ses amies mortelles.

Hilda : Oh bonsoir... J'avais bien entendu du bruit...

Sabrina : Ne le dis pas à tante Zelda, s'il te plaît

Hilda : ...Non je ne lui en parlerais pas

Hilda ferme la porte et se retrouve face à sa sœur aînée. Elle sait qu'elle va passer un moment. Une fois dans la cuisine Zelda prend la parole.

Zelda : Comment veux-tu qu'elle reste tranquille si tu lui cède tout ?!

Hilda : Elle a le droit de voir ses am-

Zelda : Pas si elle est punie ! C'est le but d'une punition, Hilda !

Hilda : Tu faisais comme elle à son âge

Zelda : Je n'ai jamais mis la vie de mes amis en danger.

Hilda : Non, mais tu as quand même eu ta dose de choses folles et irresponsables aussi

Zelda : Et j'ai arrêté

Hilda : Et Sabrina arrêtera aussi, elle n'a que 16 ans, elle expérimente la vie

Zelda : Et tu accepte de la laisser faire n'importe quoi juste pour qu'elle expérimente ?!

Hilda : On apprend mieux de ses erreurs

Zelda : Enfin faut-il déjà survivre à ses erreurs.

Hilda roule des yeux tandis que Zelda s'appuie contre le comptoir de la cuisine.

Hilda : Retire lui cette punition, Zelda...

Zelda : Non, une punition est une punition.

Hilda : Alors laisse la avec ses amies ce soir

Zelda : ...D'accord, mais juste ce soir. ...Et puis je n'ai pas été aussi infernale à son âge.

Hilda : ...Ouais... Si tu le dis...

Zelda : Quoi ? Vas y, dis moi ce que j'ai pu faire de si terrible

Hilda : Oh et bien il y a eu les rituels que tu faisais à l'académie, à martyriser les plus faibles. Et puis je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où tu es passée par ta fenêtre sans l'autorisation de Papa et Maman pour aller voir ces garçons

Zelda sourit en y repensant, elle passait de bons moments avec eux...

Hilda : Et puis il y a eu le jour où Papa et Maman ont découvert que tu fumais

Zelda : Oui je me souviens, ils étaient tellement en colère... Pourtant ce n'est pas si grave que ça...

Hilda : Enfin tu avais quand même 15 ans... 

Zelda : Il y a pire

Hilda : Je ne parle même pas de tes disputes avec Edward et des nôtres...

Zelda : Tu pleurnichais pour un rien, c'était tellement tentant...

Hilda : Mais pas très marrant...

Zelda : Je t'en prie, c'était des gamineries

Hilda : Parce que me jeter des sorts, tu appelles ça des gamineries ? Surtout quand ces sorts s'avèrent être assez cruels

Zelda : Comme celui du cochon ? Tu t'en souviens ?

Zelda rigole en y repensant.

Hilda : Comment je pourrais oublier... J'ai grogné devant toute l'académie !

Zelda : Ah la bonne époque...

Elle part dans sa chambre laissant Hilda se remémorer cette journée. Une fois dans sa chambre elle s'assoit sur son lit et pense au moment où elle reverra Faustus. Puis son esprit divague et elle repense à son frère, elle donnerait tout pour le revoir... Cela serait tellement bien de pouvoir le voir à la demande, comme elle le fait avec Lilith, juste avoir une pensée pour lui pour le voir devant elle prêt à l'écouter et à l'aider... Cette pensée la rendu triste. Elle se lève et commence à retirer sa robe. Soudain elle se retourne et voit Lilith dans la coin de sa chambre. Elle sursaute et se cache avec sa robe.

Zelda : Vous pourriez frapper !

Lilith : Je vous en prie, c'est pas comme si je ne vous avais jamais vu sans votre robe

Zelda : Vous êtes là depuis quand ?

Lilith : Depuis le moment où vous avez commencé à laisser glisser votre robe le long de vos épaules

Zelda : C'est... Je ne sais pas si je devrais qualifier ça de malsain ou de psychopathe...

Lilith : Prenez le comme un compliment. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue. J'ai une idée. 

Zelda : ...Je vous écoute

Lilith : Faustus Blackwood sait que nous connaissons sa position, donc il doit se méfier. Franchement qui ne se méfierait pas de voir sa femme accompagnée de la reine des enfers débarquer chez soi. Donc au lieu d'aller à lui, pourquoi ne le ferions nous pas venir à nous ? 

Zelda : C'est envisageable, mais comment s'y prendre ?

Lilith : Vous êtes l'appât, Zelda. Ça va être un jeu d'enfant, il suffit que vous l'appeliez et il vient comme un toutou, c'est un homme... Puis lorsqu'il arrive on le bloque et puis s'en suit la meilleure partie du plan...

Zelda : Ça semble être une bonne idée... Mais vous ne compter tout de même pas faire ça ici ? 

Lilith : Pourquoi pas ? Au moins on peu bloquer les portes et être sûre qu'il ne s'échappe pas et puis vous avez le sous-sol avec la salle d'embaumement, c'est un endroit idéal pour la torture

Zelda : Je ne veux pas que Hilda, Ambrose ou même Sabrina nous surprennent ou soient au courant de tout ça

Lilith : C'est pour ça que qu'on le fera lorsqu'ils ne seront pas là

Zelda : Sabrina est punie, elle ne peut pas sortir pendant encore la semaine à venir

Lilith : Et bien donnez lui un soir de libre, incitez votre sœur à aller voir cet homme mal déguisé et puis pour Ambrose je ne me fais pas de soucis. 

Zelda : Et donc si j'appelle Faustus pour qu'il vienne, vous serez là à son arrivé ?

Lilith : Oui, c'est le plan

Zelda : Très bien 

Lilith : Et bien je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, on se voit demain

Lilith disparaît et Zelda attend quelques secondes avant de lâcher sa robe pour se préparer à aller dormir. Une fois dans son lit elle se met à penser à ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir dire à Faustus mais s'endort rapidement.  
Zelda se réveille en sursaut, elle a encore fait ce cauchemars... Elle se lève voyant qu'il fait jour et retrouve sa famille dans la cuisine. Elle doit réussir à tous les faire partir du manoir ce soir.

Zelda : Alors, vous avez quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

Ambrose : Je sors avec Jacob

Zelda : Vous vous êtes bien rapprochés toi et Jacob

Ambrose : Oui, on s'entend plutôt bien, c'est pas aussi fusionnel qu'avec Luke mais je l'apprécie beaucoup

Sabrina : Je pense que je vais aller mes amis mais... Oh non c'est impossible vu que je suis obligée de rester ici...

Elle le dit ironiquement et Hilda fit un sourire nerveux.

Zelda : Je te donne ta soirée

Sabrina : ...Quoi ?

Zelda : Je te donne ta soirée, uniquement celle-ci. Donc profites en pour aller voir tes amies, c'est mieux que de les faire venir par ta fenêtre. 

Sabrina : Q-Comment tu-

Zelda : Je le sais c'est tout

Sabrina : … Ok...Merci... ?

Zelda : De rien

Sabrina est surprise de la faveur de sa tante mais ne dis rien de peur qu'elle ne change d'avis.

Zelda : Et toi Hilda ?

Hilda : Je pense que Cerberus et moi allons passer la soirée ensemble ici

Zelda : Ici ? Pourquoi rester ici alors que vous pourriez vous balader dehors, aller dans un restaurant, faire toutes ces choses que les mortels trouvent romantiques

Sabrina : Théo et Rosalind m'ont dit que la fête foraine était arrivée à l'Est de Greendale

Hilda : Vraiment ? Oh j'aimerais tant y aller !

Zelda : Eh bien demande à Cerberus de t'accompagner

Hilda : Tu as raison

Hilda part chercher le téléphone. Zelda est plutôt satisfaite d'elle, elle a réussi à éloigner sa famille, il ne reste plus qu'a convaincre Faustus de venir chez elle le soir. La journée passe lentement, Sabrina passe l'après midi à la fête foraine et la nuit chez Rosalind tandis qu'Hilda part vers 18H30 et Ambrose à19H. Une fois tout le monde partit, Zelda fait venir Lilith.

Lilith : Très bien, vous avez appelez Faustus ?

Zelda : Non, pas encore...

Lilith : ...Vous comptez le faire quand ?

Zelda : Je vais le faire, je... je voulais juste être sûre que vous soyez là avant de le faire

Lilith : Très bien, je vais en bas préparer la salle, appelez le en attendant

Lilith descend tandis que Zelda va dans sa chambre, elle s'installe devant le miroir de sa maquilleuse et souffle un coup. 

Zelda : Très bien...

Elle récite un sort et attend devant son miroir jusqu'à ce que celui devient trouble. Elle voit alors le visage de son mari apparaître. Il lui fait un sourire tellement diabolique qu'elle en frissonna.

Faustus : Je dois avouer que je suis assez surpris de cet appel

Zelda : Je n'ai pas le droit d'appeler mon mari ?

Le sourire de Faustus s'élargit.

Faustus : Je n'ai pas dis le contraire

Zelda : Je me demandais si on pouvait se voir

Faustus : Pourquoi ? 

Zelda : ...Parce que mon mari me manque

Faustus : Balivernes, je sais très bien que non

Zelda est a court d'arguments, elle se mordille la lèvre inférieur.

Zelda : Il n'y a personne chez moi

Il lève les yeux vers elle et fronce les sourcils.

Zelda : On a le manoir que pour nous...

Zelda joue avec le col de sa robe.

Faustus : Hmm... ?

Zelda : Et puis j'ai tellement chaud... Cette robe devient étouffante mais la fermeture est derrière et je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre, j'aurais besoin d'aide... Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider ?

Elle lui demanda d'une voix sensuelle. 

Faustus : Et qu'est ce que j'aurais en échange ?

Zelda : Si tu viens tu le verras rapidement...

Faustus lui fait un sourire en coin tandis que Zelda lui fait un regard innocent.

Zelda : Alors ?

Faustus : Je suis occupé pour l'instant mais je tâcherais de passer dans la soirée, sois prête

Zelda lui fait un sourire.

Zelda : J'ai hâte de t'avoir avec moi

Ils arrêtent leur discussion et Zelda soupire bruyamment avant de descendre rejoindre Lilith. Elle descend les escaliers et découvre la salle qu'a préparé Lilith. Il fait assez sombre, il y a des bougies partout. Elle s'approche de table d'embaumement et y vois un drap en soie noir avec ,posés sur une table à coté, plusieurs instruments. Elle reconnaît un bistouri, des ciseaux, et autres instruments de tortures. Il y a des ceintures pour l'attacher... Elle entend de talons claquer sur le sol, elle se retourne.

Zelda : Pourquoi toutes ces bougies ? 

Lilith : C'est pour donner une ambiance, si on doit tuer quelqu'un autant le faire dans un bel endroit

Zelda acquiesce avant de continuer de faire son tour.

Lilith : Il vient quand ?

Zelda : Il n'a pas dit d'heure, il a juste dit qu'il tâchera de passer dans la soirée

Lilith : Quel mensonge lui avez-vous dit ?

Zelda : J'ai dû user de mon charme pour le convaincre de venir, il s'attend à coucher avec moi.

Lilith : Eh bien vous pourrez l'emmener ici facilement alors, l'ambiance colle parfaitement

Zelda : C'est vrai...

Les deux femmes commencèrent à élaborer leur plan, Zelda attire Faustus puis l'attache ensuite vient le plus amusant. Elles attendent patiemment dans le salon autour d'une tasse de thé. 

Lilith : Il arrive

Zelda : Qu-

La sonnerie retentit et Lilith descend au sous sol tandis que Zelda arrange rapidement ses cheveux avant d'ouvrir la porte. Faustus rentre sans parler et retire son manteau.

Faustus : On fait ça où ?

La tante lui sourit poliment même si au fond d'elle se confond peur, colère et stress. 

Zelda : Je nous ai préparé un petit endroit...

Zelda attire Faustus vers le sous sol. Lilith s'est rendu invisible pour pouvoir agir vite sans que Faustus ne se rend compte de sa présence. 

Faustus : Wow... 

Zelda joue le jeu et commence à déshabiller Faustus, elle lui retire sa chemise et il retire son pantalon. Elle pose sa main sur son torse et le pousse lentement vers la table tandis qu'il l'embrasse dans le cou tout en ouvrant la fermeture de sa robe. Il la fait descendre le long de ses bras ce qui laisse apparaître le soutient gorge noir à dentelle de la tante. Elle respire lentement pour retenir ses larmes puis se met à califourchon sur lui. Elle prend les ceintures.

Faustus : Pourquoi tu prends ça ?

Zelda : Pour t'attacher, ce soir je mène la danse

Faustus : Oh... Dans ce cas là

Il se laisse faire et Zelda attache ses poignets et ses chevilles à la table. Une fois sûre de l'avoir bien attaché elle descend de la table. Elle recule doucement tandis que sa robe continue de descendre le long de son corps mais elle n'y prête pas attention. Lilith apparaît alors derrière Zelda. Le regard de Faustus change et il essaie alors de bouger mais les ceintures l'en empêchent.

Faustus : Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

Lilith : Vous allez bientôt le savoir

Elle s'approche de la table et effleure les instruments avec sa mains tandis que Faustus la regarde terrifié, puis il se tourne vers Zelda qui ne bougeait plus.

Faustus : Tu as fais exprès ?!

Lilith : Wow vous êtes perspicace...

Elle le dit avec ironie.

Faustus : Tu ne peux pas faire ça Zelda !

Zelda s'approche et se met à coter de Lilith. 

Faustus : Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi !

Zelda : Je compte bien te remercier d'ailleurs...

Elle saisit le bistouri et lui tranche la joue. Faustus laisse échapper un cri de douleur tandis qu'il essaie de se libérer. Zelda repose le bistouri et regarde son mari saigner.

Faustus : Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça !

Lilith : Enfin faudrait-il déjà que vous vous en tiriez...

Faustus : Q-quoi ? Comment ça ?!... Laissez moi !

Lilith rigole silencieusement.

Lilith : Tu crois que tu nous fais peur ?

Faustus regarde Zelda.

Faustus : Je sais qu'elle a peur de moi, je savais que cette histoire était bizarre, vous les femmes on ne peut p-

Lilith : La ferme !

Elle prit le bistouri et le donna à Zelda avant de lui faire un signe de tête.

Faustus : Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ça.

Elle le plante plusieurs fois dans sa jambe puis fait une grosse entaille sur le ventre avant de couper son caleçon. 

Lilith : Passons aux choses sérieuses...

Lilith afficha un sourire malicieux ou diabolique, peut être les deux. En tout cas il fit froid dans le dos à Zelda. La reine prit ce qui ressemblait à une scie chirurgicale.

Lilith : A vous l'honneur

Zelda prit la scie, elle l'alluma et un frisson parcouru son corps. Elle l'approche de Faustus mais celui-ci bougeait dans tout les sens. 

Faustus : Non ! Pas ça ! 

Zelda ferma les yeux et scia l'entre jambe de son mari, qui hurla de douleur. Lilith était émerveillée, voir cet homme souffrir la rendait heureuse, même excentrique. Zelda posa la scie et prit le pénis coupé et couvert avant de l'amener vers le visage de Faustus.

Zelda : Qu'est-ce que j'en fais ?

Faustus ne répondit pas, il avait trop mal pour répondre. Lilith plongea sa main dans l'entaille faite par Zelda au niveau du ventre. Faustus ouvrit alors la bouche et Zelda en profita pour lui enfoncer son pénis à l'intérieur. 

Zelda : Tu aimes ça ? 

Il lui fit non de la tête mais Zelda continua d'appuyer.

Zelda : Je sais que tu aimes ça... 

Faustus manquait d'oxygène, Zelda arrêter d'appuyer et Faustus réussit a expulser son sexe de sa bouche. 

Zelda : Quelle sensation ça te fait d'être forcé ? D'être soumis ? D'être manipulé ? Ce n'est pas agréable hein ? … Tu n'es qu'une ordure, un macho et les gens comme toi ne mérite pas de vivre. 

Lilith sort un martinet et le fouette avec à plusieurs reprises. Zelda prend un poignard tellement aiguisé qu'elle ne préfère pas poser ses doigts sur la lame. Elle l'approche de Faustus et élargit l'entaille au niveau de son ventre.

Zelda : Un dernier mot ?

Faustus :... Tu ne vaut rien... Tu t'es servie de moi... Tu es pire qu'une salope...Zelda...

Zelda brandit le poignard et le plante dans la poitrine de Faustus avant de le retirer et de lui trancher la gorge. Faustus Perd rapidement conscience. Le sang coule en masse et Zelda laisse tomber le poignard couvert de sang par terre. Lilith s'avance vers le cadavre et boit le sang coulant le long de son cou soudain elle entend un bruit, elle se retourne et voit Zelda assise dans la marre de sang au sol. Elle s'essuie le contour de la bouche et s'agenouille.

Lilith : Vous allez bien ?

Zelda ne sais pas quoi dire, une partie d'elle se sent soulagée mais l'autre est en panique. Elle a tué son mari, elle a déjà tué sa sœur mais elle savait qu'elle allait revenir, là c'est différent. Elle vient de tuer son mari, elle est assise dans son sang à coter de l'arme avec laquelle elle la tué. Lilith comprit rapidement que la tante était en état de choc.

Lilith : Zelda ?... Zelda ?

Zelda leva les yeux et elle aperçu immédiatement les larmes couler le long de ses joues. 

Zelda : J-je … 

Lilith fronça les sourcils cherchant ce que la tante essayait de dire. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait froid, elle chercha un drap qu'elle avait posé à coter de quelque bougie et le posa sur Zelda. Elle s'agenouilla à coter d'elle et attendit qu'elle se calme.

Lilith : ...Pourquoi vous pleurez ?

Zelda : … Je ne pleures pas. 

Elle essuie ses larmes et renifle une dernière fois. Lilith roule des yeux face à la fierté de la tante tandis que cette dernière se lève.

Zelda : Il n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite...

Zelda est de dos mais Lilith, encore par terre, sait qu'elle pleures toujours, elle le sent dans sa voix. Devrait-elle se lever et calmer la tante ou alors garder ses distances ? Elle ne sait pas, elle reste alors par terre et fait des petits dessins aléatoire dans le sang. 

Zelda : On devrait se débarrasser du corps avant que quelqu'un ne rentre.

Lilith se lève et retire au plus gros le sang sur ses jambes et ses bras. Zelda se retourne vers elle, son regard s'attarde sur son visage couvert de sang mais descend rapidement, c'est alors qu'elle se rend vraiment compte de la tenue de la tante.

Lilith : Vous devriez prendre un bain, je vais m'en occuper

Zelda acquiesce et monte. Lilith se tourne alors vers le cadavre et se sourit à elle-même. 

Lilith : A nous deux...

Elle s'avance et plante ses ongles dans la chair avant d'y planter ses dents. Elle dévora une bonne partie du corps. Au moins le corps sera plus léger... Une fois rassasiée elle nettoya tout le sous sol en un claquement de doigt et monta après être sûre d'avoir bien tout remis en ordre. Elle part dans le salon et s'assoit face à la cheminée. Elle regarde le feu, elle a toujours aimé le feu, voir le combat incessant entre les flammes. Elle était tellement hypnotisée par le feu qu'elle ne remarqua pas la présence de la tante. Cette dernière se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte et observait la reine. 

Zelda : Vous aimez le feu ?

Lilith sursauta et regarda par dessus son épaule en direction de la tante puis se sentit gênée.

Lilith : Pardon, j'étais dans la lune

Zelda s'approche couverte de son robe de nuit en soie puis s'assoit sur le fauteuil face à Lilith. Elle croise les jambes ce qui laisse apparaître un peu plus ses jambes. Lilith ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder mais remonte rapidement les yeux.

Zelda : Vous en avez fait quoi ?

Lilith : Comment ça ?

Zelda : Du corps

Lilith : Oh... Peu importe

Zelda : En tout cas merci pour tout

Lilith : Ce n'est rien, ce fut un plaisir de le tuer

Zelda sourit légèrement en remuant la tête. 

Lilith : Bien, je vais rentrer alors

Zelda acquiesce même si une petite partie d'elle n'a bizarrement pas envie que la démone parte. Mais c'est trop tard, elle a déjà disparue. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et Hilda rentre le sourire aux lèvres.

Hilda : Oh te voilà ! Si tu savais comme c'était génial ! 

Zelda regarde sa sœur encore toute excitée avec un visage neutre.

Hilda : On a fait des manèges et on a aussi mangé de la barba à papa et... c'était juste géniale !

Zelda : Magnifique

Elle le dit avec plus de sarcasme qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut mais ne regretta pas. Hilda perd son sourire voyant que sa sœur n'avait pas l'air intéressée par ce qu'elle lui disait.

Hilda : Laisse tomber

Elle commence à repartir déçue du comportement de Zelda. 

Zelda : Hilda ?

Elle se lève et part vers les escaliers où se trouve sa sœur.

Zelda : … Je suis contente que tu te sente bien avec ce vampire mal déguisé

Hilda sourit voyant que sa sœur ait essayé de lui dire quelque chose de gentil. Elle en est même surprise, Zelda ne lui dis pas souvent de choses gentilles.

Hilda : Je me sens plus que bien avec lui, je voudrais tellement que tu ressente ça avec quelqu'un, c'est vraiment super...

Zelda : Pff, je suis pas comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour aller bien et puis cela ne m'intéresse pas.

Hilda sourit face à l'arrogance de sa sœur, il est clair qu'elle ne changera pas. Zelda part se coucher et s'endort le cœur léger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà une bonne chose de faite pour Zelda mais ne pensez pas que je vais l'épargner pour les prochains chapitres. D'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à me soumettre vos idées et les scènes que vous aimeriez voir entre les personnages, je ferais tout pour les inclure dans ma fiction !
> 
> xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

 

Zelda se réveille en sursaut, elle est couverte de sueur et peine à retrouver son souffle. Elle regarde autour d'elle pour se rassurer.

 

Zelda : Ok... Ça va, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve... Ça va...

 

Edward : Toujours ces terreurs nocturnes ?

 

Zelda lâche un cri de surprise et se tourne vers le fantôme de son frère se trouvant face à son lit.

 

Zelda : Q-Que fais-tu là ?

 

Edward : Une promesse est une promesse, je vous avais promis de revenir rapidement

 

Zelda : Il est 3H45 du matin, tout le monde dort

 

Edward : Non, pas toi

 

Zelda : Et Sabrina ?

 

Edward : J'aurais l'occasion de revenir

 

Un blanc s'installe, Zelda a tellement de questions dans son esprit...

 

Zelda : Pourquoi tu ne viens que maintenant nous voir ? Pourquoi ne pas être venu plus tôt ?

 

Edward :... C'est une longue histoire...

 

Zelda : Et Diana ? Tu sais où elle est ?

 

Edward : Non, je n'ai pas pu la chercher...

 

Zelda : Sabrina a vu Diana

 

Edward : Quoi ?

 

Zelda : Elle a réussit à prendre contact avec Diana lors du solstice... Elle est dans les limbes, et je sais qu'elle voudrait aussi prendre contact avec son père

 

Edward : Dans les limbes ? Pourquoi ?

 

Zelda : On ne sait pas... Je l'ai vu aussi, j'ai surpris Sabrina lors de sa séance de spiritisme, j'ai vu Diana de mes propres yeux

 

Il a l'air dans ses pensées, Zelda décide de ne pas continuer sur ce sujet et se lève.

 

Edward : Tu vas bien ?

 

Zelda : Oui, ça va, j'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air, et de fumer une cigarette

 

Son frère sourit tendrement, c'est bien sa sœur ça. Elle se dirige vers sa fenêtre et l'ouvre avant d'allumer une cigarette et de l'apporter à sa bouche.

 

Zelda : Comment tu vas toi ?

 

Edward : Mieux, je me sens enfin libre...

 

Zelda : Enfin ?

 

Elle tourne et lève un sourcil.

 

Edward : C'est une longue histoire

 

Zelda : Et tu compte me la conter un jour ?

 

Edward : On verra. Mais je me sens plein d'énergie, comme si ma magie était presque plus forte que lorsque j'étais encore vivant, c'est grâce à ça que j'arrive à venir vous voir

 

Zelda : Donc tu as encore tes pouvoirs ?

 

Edward : Je crois bien que oui mais avec mes pouvoirs en tant que fantôme en plus ça me rend encore plus puissant, je ne sais pas pourquoi je les ai encore car j'aurais du les perdre, mes pouvoirs auraient dû s'échapper dans l'air lors de ma mort

 

Zelda fronce les sourcils et se tourne de nouveau vers le fenêtre pour finir sa cigarette.

 

Edward : J'ai tellement envie de revoir Sabrina...

 

Zelda : Elle est devenue... très têtue

 

Edward : Autant que sa tante

 

Zelda se retourne offensée ce qui lui valu un sourire taquin de son frère. Il est clair que son frère, même mort, aimait toujours autant la taquiner. Mais elle sait très bien qu'au fond il rigole et que ce n'est pas méchant. Zelda ferme alors la fenêtre et s'approche de son frère. Une fois assez près elle se stoppe et une odeur familière se propage, elle respire une seconde fois.

 

Zelda : J-J'arrive à sentir ton odeur, je peux te sentir ! C-C'est impossible, tu n'es qu'un fantôme, je ne peux pas te sentir

 

Edward approche sa main vers Zelda et la pose sur sa joue. La tante sursaute au contact gelé de la peau de son frère sur sa joue. Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler mais rien ne sort, elle ne rêve pas, elle peut sentir son frère la toucher.

 

Zelda : Comment c'est possible ?!

 

Elle se recule prise par la panique et commence à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre.

 

Zelda : Ce n'est pas réel c'est ça ? Tu n'es pas vraiment ici, je rêve ou peut-être que j'hallucine mais ça ne peut pas être réel. Je ne peux pas. C'est impossible.

 

Edward : Ce sont mes pouvoirs qui font que c'est possible, je ne suis pas qu'un simple fantôme Zelda. Je suis un sorcier fantôme, j'ai des pouvoirs en plus

 

Zelda : Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as ces pouvoirs en plus ?

 

Edward : J-j'en sais rien, mais je les ai, et je compte bien en profiter

 

Zelda le regarde pleine d'incompréhension.

 

Zelda : … Tu... Tu peux le refaire ?

 

Edward s'approche et lui prend la main. Un frisson lui traversa le corps. Elle peut sentir la puissance de son frère au contact de sa peau et cela lui fait peur. Elle a peur mais ce sentiment s'évapore raidement pour laisser place à l'amour. A l'amour qu'elle éprouve pour son défunt grand-frère. Elle ne lui a jamais dit, elle a beaucoup regretté de n'avoir rien dit durant toutes ces années.

 

Zelda : ...Je t'aime... Je te l'ai jamais dis parce que je suis beaucoup trop fière pour le faire. Mais je voulais que tu le sache. Quand tu es mort j'ai beaucoup regretté de n'avoir rien dis et...je voulais que tu le sache...

 

Edward : Je t'aime aussi petite-sœur

 

Zelda esquissa un sourire en entendant Edward l'appeler petite-sœur.

 

Edward : Je vais devoir partir, c'est fatiguant de venir dans le monde des vivant et mes pouvoirs ne sont pas inépuisable...

 

Zelda : Tu compte revenir ?

 

Edward : Bien sûr, s'il n'y aurait que moi je resterais ici pour toujours... Je ferais en sorte de revenir bientôt

 

Zelda : Pour voir Sabrina ?

 

Edward : Je... Je ne sais pas si c'est une si bonne idée...

 

Zelda : Sabrina serait tellement heureuse de te revoir

 

Edward : J'ai peur de lui faire du mal... Je ne veux pas la rendre triste, ne dis à personne, même pas à Hilda, que je suis venu cette nuit.

 

Zelda : Mais Hilda sait que tu es déjà venu

 

Edward : Et je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que je suis revenu, j'ai peur qu'elle en parle à Sabrina

 

Zelda : Je respecterais ton choix mais sache que Sabrina serait plus qu'heureuse de te voir

 

Edward : J'y réfléchirais... Je dois vraiment y aller, à bientôt

 

Zelda : Oui, à bientôt

 

Il disparaît mais sa main reste encore froide dû au contact de son frère. Elle regarde l'heure et décide d'aller se préparer pour la journée, de toute façon elle n'arrivera pas à se rendormir. Elle pensa à la visite de son frère durant une bonne partie de la journée. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Hilda mais elle ne préféra pas poser de questions. Elle savait que c'était peine perdue et que sa sœur se braquerait, comme toujours. Les seuls moments où sa sœur arrive à se confier à elle sont lorsqu'elle est vraiment vulnérable. D'ailleurs Hilda a toujours du mal à voir sa sœur pleurer ou être vulnérable, cela ne lui ressemble tellement pas qu'elle trouve ça presque effrayant. Zelda a toujours été la figure d'autorité et de pouvoir, et Hilda s'est habituée, donc oui, voir sa sœur aussi faible lui fait peur. Mais c'est une occasion pour Hilda de reprendre le flambeau le temps de quelques minutes, elle a le pouvoir sur sa sœur, bien sûr elle n'en profite pas, elle préfère la consoler et la rassurer. Au fond elle n'est pas faite pour le pouvoir, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne cherche jamais à se rebeller devant sa sœur, ou alors qu'en cas d'importance. Zelda aimerait tellement comprendre ce qui s'est passé avec son frère, pourquoi il ne peut venir que maintenant et puis son esprit divagua vers Diana, que Diable fait-elle dans les limbes ? Elle est sortie de ses pensées par Sabrina débarquant à toute vitesse dans le manoir.

 

Zelda : Par Satan Sabrina ! Reste un minimum civilisée !

 

Sabrina : Désolée tantine mais je dois te parler de quelque chose qui s'est passé cette nuit !

 

Zelda est soudainement plus à l'écoute et se lève pour rejoindre sa nièce.

 

Sabrina : C'est Prudence, elle a retrouvé Juda et Leticia morts !

 

Le visage de Zelda se décompose face à la nouvelle.

 

Zelda : Q-Quoi ?!

 

Elle avait oublié, elle avait oublié les jumeaux. Elle a tué Faustus et a oublié les jumeaux.

 

Sabrina : Elle m'a envoyé un message par la pensée et elle a dit que les jumeaux avaient été déposés près de l'académie avec la gorge tranchée. Elle est persuadée que c'est Blackwood qui a fait ça ! On doit aller le voir !

 

Zelda s'assoit face à la nouvelle, elle s'en veut tellement de les avoir oubliés.

 

Sabrina : Elle ne sait pas depuis combien de temps ils sont morts mais elle pense que c'est récent

 

Zelda : J-Je dois aller à l'académie

 

Zelda se téléporte dans l'académie et part en direction du dortoir. Elle y retrouve les sœurs du destin.

 

Zelda : Prudence, quelle est cette histoire ?

 

Prudence se lève en pleurs, cela donna encore plus envie de pleurer à Zelda mais elle doit rester forte, au moins pour Prudence.

 

Prudence : Je suis sortie faire une promenade aux alentours de l'académie et j'ai vu deux berceaux, je me suis approchées et... Et ils étaient dedans... Je...

 

Zelda pose sa main sur son épaule.

 

Zelda : Où sont-ils ?

 

Prudence : A l'infirmerie

 

Zelda part alors à l'infirmerie, ses jambes marchent à toutes allure alors que son esprit n'a en aucun cas envie de voir les deux bébés morts. Elle ouvre la porte et se retrouve face aux deux berceaux. Sa lèvre inférieur se met alors à trembler, elle respire fort et ravale ses larmes avant de s'approcher. Leur gorges ont été tranchée nettement, cela devait être une lame très aiguisée. Elle regarde le sang mais il n'a pas l'air si récent que ça. Elle dirait que cela date d'au moins un jour minimum... Donc ils seraient morts avant qu'elle ne tue Faustus... Elle sent un poids s'envoler de ses épaules mais celui si est vite compensé par la tristesse et la colère. Hilda apparaît à son tour.

 

Hilda : Sabrina m'a dit pour les jumeaux !

 

Elle s'approche des berceaux et se met à pleurer, comme si Zelda avait besoin de ça.

 

Hilda : Qui aurait pu faire ça à ses deux pauvres et innocents petits êtres... ?

 

Zelda : Je n'en sais rien

 

Hilda : Tu pense que Blackwood est à l'origine de tout ça ?

 

Zelda : ...Je n'en sais rien

 

Prudence entre accompagnée de Sabrina.

 

Sabrina : Alors ?

 

Zelda : Cela date d'au moins un jour, le sang est trop coagulé pour que cela date de cette nuit ou d'hier soir... Et vu la coupure nette cela a dû être fait avec un lame très tranchante...

 

Prudence : Je suis sûre que c'est mon père ! Les jumeaux étaient avec lui ! C'est le responsable ! On doit le retrouver !

 

Zelda se sentait alors gênée, elle avait tué Faustus et allait sûrement démasquée.

 

Zelda : On devrait d'abord se calmer et réfléchir

 

Sabrina : Il n'y a pas à réfléchir ! C'est évidant ! On doit retrouver Faustus, on sait déjà où il est !

 

Zelda : Peut-être qu'il est parti ailleurs

 

Sabrina : Refaisons le sort de position dans ce cas, ainsi nous verrons où il se cache en ce moment

 

Zelda ne su quoi répondre.

 

Hilda : Nous devrions attendre un peu, tout le monde est encore sur les nerfs et se précipiter n'est pas la meilleure solution.

 

Diable, Zelda aimait peut-être plus sa sœur qu'elle ne le pensait. Les filles acceptèrent et tout le monde repartit. Une fois de retour au manoir personne ne parla, trop occupé avec leurs propres pensées. Sabrina était tellement en colère contre Faustus, cela lui donnait encore plus envie de le tuer. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, ce qui la fit sortir de ses pensées.

 

Sabrina : Oui ?

 

Hilda : Tu veux une tasse de thé ? Histoire de t'aider à t'endormir

 

Sabrina :...Oui je veux bien, merci

 

Sa tante repartit et fut de retour quelques minutes plus tard avec une tasse à la main.

 

Sabrina : Dis tante Hilda... Tu crois vraiment que Blackwood aurait été capable de tuer ses propres enfants ?

 

Hilda : … Je n'en sais rien mais, sincèrement, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que cela soit vrai

 

Sabrina : Je peux te dire quelque chose ?

 

Hilda : Bien sûr mon petit ange

 

Hilda lui fit un de ses plus tendre sourire ce qui donna plus confiance à Sabrina.

 

Sabrina : Je crois que tante Zelda nous cache des choses...

 

Hilda : Je sais, comme tout le monde, tout le monde a ses petits secrets

 

Sabrina : Je sais bien mais là c'est différent, ce n'est pas qu'un simple petit secret... C'est plus important

 

Hilda connaît déjà une partie de l'histoire.

 

Hilda : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ta tante va bien

 

Sabrina : Je la vois souvent avec Lilith et je ne suis pas sûre qu'elles se voient pour parler de tout et de rien comme deux vieilles amies

 

Hilda : ...Je sais... Mais ce sont les affaires de ta tante, laissons la faire d'accord ?

 

Sabrina acquiesce et se met au lit. Hilda descend au salon, elle sait déjà que sa sœur ne voudra pas parler.

 

Hilda : Tu veux du thé ?

 

Zelda : Non merci

 

Hilda : … Sabrina se fait du soucis pour toi

 

Zelda : Il n'y a pas de quoi

 

Hilda : Vraiment ?

 

Zelda : Oui.

 

Hilda n'insista pas et s'installa dans un fauteuil.

 

Zelda : Sabrina ne doit pas essayer de chercher Faustus.

 

Hilda lève le regard surprise de la prise de parole soudaine de sa sœur.

 

Hilda : Pourquoi ?

 

Zelda : Parce-que.

 

Hilda : Ce n'est pas un parce-que qui l'arrêtera...

 

Zelda : De toute façon elle n'arrivera pas à le retrouver.

 

Zelda se lève laissant sa sœur seule avec ses questions dans le salon. Elle ne lui dira rien, pour l'instant du moins. Pourtant tout le monde souhaitait sa mort mais si elle leur dit ils lui demanderont pourquoi et elle n'a pas envie de répondre à cette question. Elle ne veut pas leur dire ce qu'elle a vraiment vécu auprès de cet homme, elle ne veut pas leur dire qu'elle a souffert, qu'elle a été utilisée et manipulée. Que pourrait penser les autres ? Non, les regards de pitié et la compassion ne sont pas de bons amis de Zelda. Alors toute cette histoire doit rester secrète. Elle se met au lit et sort un livre mais est incapable de lire. Elle soupire et le pose à coté d'elle. Qui a pu tuer les jumeaux ? Elle aimerait tellement savoir, tout le monde est persuadé que c'est Faustus le responsable, mais aurait-il vraiment été capable de les tuer... Il voyait l'avenir des Blackwood qu'en eux, pourquoi il les tuerait ? Cette histoire reste bizarre... Elle reste plusieurs heures dans son lit mais abandonne et se lève. Elle s'allume une cigarette et se met à sa fenêtre. Elle qui pensait que tout redeviendrait un peu près normal... A part ça, sa famille est a deux doigts de découvrir la vérité, les jumeaux sont morts et son frère décédé lui rend visite et lui cache clairement quelque chose, dire que tout cela est à cause d'un simple baptême obscur.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : 

Hilda : Tu devrais te calmer, ce n'est pas si dramatique que ça...

Zelda : Non, je ne vais pas me calmer ! Arrête de la laisser faire tout ce qu'elle veut, elle n'a que 16 ans et tu la laisse libre comme l'air. 

Ambrose : Et c'est reparti...

Ambrose s'installe à table et commence à manger. Les deux sœurs se disputent encore à propos de Sabrina et de la façon dont elles devraient l'éduquer.

Hilda : Ce n'ai que du camping

Zelda : Dans la forêt ! En pleine nature, avec tout les prédateurs qui y rôdent ! 

Hilda : Elle sait se défendre Zelda

Zelda : Contrairement à ses amis mortels ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on la laisse encore les voir d'ailleurs.

Hilda : Tu vois toujours le coté négatif des choses, elle va juste passer une bonne soirée et puis même s'il arriverait quelque chose nous ne sommes pas loin

Zelda : Je trouve toujours ça complètement stupide. Ils pouvaient venir ici et dormir en haut dans la chambre de Sabrina, on est à coté de la forêt, c'est presque pareil

Hilda remue la tête prosternée par l'attitude de sa sœur.

Hilda : Tu es beaucoup trop protectrice envers Sabrina

Zelda : N'importe quoi !

Ambrose :...Mouais...

Zelda lui lance un regard noir et il baissa les yeux vers son assiette.

Zelda : S'il arrive quelque chose tu te débrouilleras seule.

Hilda : Très bien

Zelda part de la cuisine agacée tandis qu'Hilda sourit contente de sa victoire.

Ambrose : Félicitation, tu as vaincu tante Zelda

Hilda : Je dois avouer que c'est toujours compliqué mais ça fait plaisir

Le soir arrive rapidement et Sabrina part à sa soirée malgré le désaccord de Zelda. Pourquoi personne n'est jamais de son coté dans cette maison ? C'est une bataille constante... Elle part dans sa chambre et se regarde un instant dans le miroir, elle se recoiffe et arrange rapidement son maquillage. Même seule elle est aime être présentable mais un bruit venant de sa porte la stoppe.

Zelda : Oui ?

La porte s'ouvre et elle voit Lilith entrer. Elle fronce les sourcils se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici.

Lilith : Bonsoir

Zelda : Depuis quand vous frappez aux portes ?

Lilith : Depuis que vous me l'avez demandé

Zelda lève un sourcil impressionnée. La reine des enfers vient vraiment de lui obéir ? Cette idée la fait sourire, enfin quelqu'un qui l'écoute. 

Zelda : Oh, et en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Lilith lui fait un sourire gêné.

Lilith : Je venais juste comme ça à vrai dire, histoire de prendre des nouvelles

Zelda : Vraiment ? Enfin je veux dire que c'est gentil de votre part

Lilith grimaça.

Lilith : Suis-je vraiment en train de devenir gentille ? 

La tante roula des yeux en souriant.

Zelda : Prenez le comme un compliment

Lilith : Ma réputation est basée sur tout sauf la gentillesse, j'ai travaillé dur pour avoir cette réputation

Zelda : Et bien soyez froide et méchante avec moi si vous tenez à cette réputation

Zelda lui lança un regard de défi mais Lilith expira fortement.

Lilith : J'aimerais bien mais je n'en ai pas envie, vous êtes une bonne sorcière

Zelda : Ravie de l'entendre dans ce cas

La tante se lève.

Zelda : Vous voulez quelque chose ?

Lilith : Oh non c'est bon, merci

Un blanc s'installe, il est assez pesant.

Lilith : Alors... Vous, ça va ?

Zelda : Oui, cette famille continue de me rendre folle mais je tiens le coup

La reine afficha un sourire qui fit aussi sourire la tante. C'est en parlant avec la sorcière que Lilith se rendit compte qu'elle aimait bien sa présence. Elle aimait lui parler et rigoler à ses cotés. Après un certains temps à avoir parlé de tout et de rien la tante se tourne un instant pour ouvrir la fenêtre et ainsi fumer. Inconsciemment la reine baissa son regard, elle s'arrêta sur la taille sculptée de la sorcière puis vers ses fesses rebondies avant de finir par ses jambes, elles sont si belles... Mais elle lève rapidement son regard lorsque la tante se retourne vers elle. 

Zelda : Est ce possible de garder ses pouvoirs de sorcier après la mort ?

Lilith fronce les sourcils face à la question assez surprenante de la sorcière.

Lilith : Théoriquement non

Zelda : Théoriquement ?

Lilith : Il peut il y avoir des exceptions mais c'est très rare et il n'y a que le seigneur des ténèbres qui peut faire ça

Zelda : … Le Seigneur des ténèbres ? Personne d'autre ne peut faire en sorte que cela arrive ?

Lilith : J'ai bien peur que non, pourquoi ?

Zelda : …Je me posais juste la question

Lilith s'approche et se positionne à coté de Zelda avant de regarder la forêt. C'est la pleine lune et la forêt est donc éclairée. Lilith regarde Zelda mais elle voit que la tante a l'air préoccupée.

Lilith : A quoi pensez-vous ?

Zelda : Mon idiote de petite-sœur a laissé Sabrina partir camper dans la forêt avec ses amis mortels. Et avec la pleine lune on ne sait pas ce qui peut rôder dans la forêt

Lilith : Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Sabrina, ce serait plutôt des mortels qu'il faudrait s'inquiéter

Zelda : Je me fou de ce qui pourrait arriver a ses mortels, je veux juste qu'ils ne mettent pas Sabrina en danger. Ils sont sans défenses et je sais que Sabrina voudra d'abord les sauver

Lilith : ...Il ne se passera rien cette nuit

Zelda : Comment en être sûr ?

Lilith : Je viens de leur lancer un sort de protection, personne ne s'approchera d'eux

Zelda tourne la tête en direction de la reine.

Zelda : Vraiment ?

Lilith : Oui, comme ça vous pourrez arrêter de vous faire du soucis

Le regard de Zelda la rendait soudainement faible, vulnérable. Pourquoi cette femme lui fait cet effet, ce n'est qu'une simple sorcière. 

Zelda : Merci

Zelda vu la reine dans ses penssées et fronça les sourcils.

Zelda : Vous allez bien ?

Lilith : Oui, oui c'est rien

Zelda : Nous pourrions descendre prendre un verre si vous le voulez

Lilith : Avec plaisir

Lilith sort en première de la chambre suivit par Zelda assez surprise du changement soudain du comportement de la reine. Une fois en bas elle retrouvèrent Hilda accompagné d'Ambrose. Tous s'installèrent dans le salon et un silence s'installa, tout le monde se regardait dans le blanc de l’œil attendant que quelqu'un prenne la parole. Le regard de Zelda fit le tour de la pièce passant par Ambrose puis vers sa sœur pour finir vers Lilith, mais lorsqu'elle arriva vers Lilith elle vu que cette dernière la regardait. Elle n'y prêta pas attention. Hilda eu le courage de commencer une discussion puis tous se mirent à parler de tout et rien.   
Il ne reste que Zelda et Hilda dans le salon.

Hilda : Donc... Toi et Lilith êtes devenues proches ?

Zelda : Non, on est pas proches. On s'entend bien

Hilda : Ah oui ? 

Zelda : Oui pourquoi ?

Hilda : Oh pour rien, j'ai juste remarqué la façon dont elle te regardait

Zelda : De quelle façon elle me regardait ?

Zelda lève un sourcil. C'est vrai qu'elle a surprit la reine la regarder à plusieurs reprises mais elle n'a rien remarqué de spécial dans son regard. Hilda lève les mains avant de se lever et de partir dans la cuisine, elle est suivie par Zelda.

Hilda : Et puis pourquoi elle était là d'ailleurs ?

Zelda : Elle est venue me voir

Hilda : Pourquoi ?

Zelda : Pour prendre de mes nouvelles

Hilda sourit tandis que Zelda roule des yeux.

Hilda : C'est très gentil

Zelda : Oui

Hilda : D'autant plus quand il s'avère que ce soit LA Lilith qui vient prendre des nouvelles

Zelda : Elle s'est juste accrochée à notre famille, quand on y repense elle a passé le plus clair de son temps sur Terre à être avec nous

Hilda : Avec Sabrina

Zelda : C'est pareil

Hilda : Non, Sabrina est Sabrina, notre famille est l'ensemble des membres habitant cette maison, elle a passé plus de temps avec Sabrina qu'avec l'un d'entre nous

Zelda : Oh je t'en prie, tu comprends ce que je veux dire

Hilda : Oui mais ce n'ai pas correct

Zelda : Quoi ? 

Hilda : Il est clair que Lilith t'apprécie beaucoup, alors arrête de dire qu'elle s'est accrochée à notre famille alors qu'il est clair qu'elle s'est accrochée à toi. Tu es la seule personne qu'elle vient voir dans cette maison

Zelda : C'est faux... Mais on travaille ensemble pour le coven et...

Hilda : Et ?

Zelda : … Rien.

L'aînée sort de la cuisine et part se coucher. Maintenant elle sait pourquoi son frère a encore ses pouvoirs et elle ne compte pas en rester là avec lui.

Zelda marche dans la forêt. Il fait assez sombre et elle n'est pas très à l'aise. Des bruits retentissent tout autour d'elle mais, bizarrement, ce n'est pas ce qui lui fait le plus peur. Elle sait qu'il la cherche, elle sait qu'il n'est pas loin et elle sait qu'il est énervé. Mais elle avance à travers l'obscurité et les grognements sans même pouvoir faire demi-tour. 

Hilda : Zelda !

Cette voix lui paraît lointaine, tellement lointaine...

Hilda : Zelda !... Zelda réveille toi !

Elle se réveille en sursaut et s'assoit brusquement. Encore ce cauchemars, elle tente de reprendre son souffle puis regarde sa sœur.

Hilda : Je t'ai entendu crier, tu vas bien ?

Zelda : Q-quoi ? Non je n'ai pas crier...

Hilda : Si, je t'ai entendu, c'est pour ça que je suis venue

Zelda : Je vais bien.

Hilda : Tu veux une tasse de thé ?

Zelda : Non ça va aller

Hilda : ...D'accord...

Hilda se lève et sort de la pièce voyant que Zelda ne voudrait pas en parler davantage. Ce n'ai pas la première fois qu'elle fait ce cauchemars, elle le connaît déjà et elle remercie intérieurement Hilda de l'avoir réveillée. Elle s'assoit face à son miroir et se regarde quelques instants avant de partir chercher un livre. Elle prend le premier qu'elle trouve et se met alors le lire. Ce livre est une continuité de la bible satanique, elle n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à le lire. Elle se met à le lire et tombe sur une partie entièrement dédiée à Lilith. Elle connaît déjà l'histoire de Lilith mais elle lit les passages comme si elle découvrait l'histoire. Elle se dit alors que Lilith est une femme incroyable, elle est le symbole du matriarcat, du féminisme, de la femme sensuelle... Du sexe... Dire qu'elle la connaît, qu'elle lui a déjà parlé, qu'elle l'a déjà touché, qu'elle l'a aidé...qu'elle a couché avec elle... Elle aura toujours du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'elle a eu une relation sexuelle avec Lilith, la mère des démons, Madame Satan, la Reine. Elle pose le livre et se pince le nez sentant un mal de tête arriver. Elle ne regrette pas d'avoir couché avec la démone, c'était super, mais maintenant qu'elle y repense, peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle a déjà couché avec des femmes, notamment lors d'orgies organisées. Tout les sorciers sont considérés comme bisexuels et les relations homosexuelles sont peut-être interdites, honteuses et condamnables aux yeux du faux Dieu, mais chez les sorciers elles sont très bien acceptées. Mais Lilith n'est pas qu'une simple sorcière et cela effraie un peu Zelda bien que cela ne se soit pas reproduit... Zelda n'est pas le genre de personne qui ressent le besoin de parler après avoir couché avec quelqu'un, Lilith encore moins, mais bizarrement, là, elle en ressent le besoin. 

Zelda : … Argh... 

Elle pense trop, elle doit arrêter de penser... Elle revoit leur soirée, elles avaient beaucoup bu et... ça a dérapé. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, c'est Lilith. Elle revoit la façon dont s'est déroulée la soirée, la façon dont Lilith a touché son corps et la façon dont elle a touché le sien. Un frisson parcouru son corps et elle se leva en remuant la tête. Peut-être qu'une tasse de thé lui ferait du bien... Même après la tasse de thé rien ne s'était amélioré. Zelda a la solution mais elle sait aussi que Hilda la désapprouve totalement, mais Hilda n'a pas a dicter ce qu'elle devrait ou ne devrait pas faire. Elle s'approche du placard et l'ouvre, sa main agrippe une bouteille mais elle est incapable de la sortir comme si une force l'en empêchait. Elle lâche la bouteille et soupire.

Zelda : Ok Hilda, tu as gagné...

Lilith : Ce n'est pas Hilda

Zelda se retourne surprise du fait que quelqu'un lui réponde mais encore plus du fait que ce quelqu'un s'avère être Lilith.

Lilith : L'alcool n'est pas toujours la solution

Zelda : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Lilith : J'étais tranquillement installée dans les entrailles de l'enfer lorsque j'ai senti quelqu'un penser à moi, je me suis concentrée et vous êtes apparue. 

Zelda : Je ne voulais pas vous déranger...

Lilith : Non c'est rien

Zelda : Je me suis juste remémorée l-

Lilith : La soirée. Je sais, je me suis permise de m'introduire dans vos pensées...

Zelda : Q-Quoi ?!... C'est très impolie

Lilith : Je suis impolie

Zelda referme le placard avant de se tourner vers Lilith. Elle baisse les yeux et fronce les sourcils.

Zelda : Ça me prend la tête

Lilith : Je sais, moi aussi

La tante les yeux surprise.

Zelda : Vraiment ?

Lilith : Oui... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, je dois bien être la femme qui a couché avec le plus de personnes de tout les temps donc je ne vois pas en quoi ça devrait me déranger

Zelda : Ça vous dérange d'avoir couché avec moi ?

Zelda sentit le si peu de confiance en elle qui lui restait s'envoler.

Lilith : Non je n'ai pas dis ça

Zelda : Si, vous venez de le dire à l'instant

Zelda croise ses bras sur sa poitrine et baisse la tête pour masquer le fait qu'elle soit blessée. Entendre Lilith dire que ça la dérangeait voulait dire qu'elle regrettait et que si elle pouvait revenir en arrière elle ne le ferait pas. Zelda le prend pour elle-même, est-ce qu'elle n'est pas assez bien pour Lilith ? Car c'est ce qu'elle ressent à ce moment.

Zelda : Vous auriez dû réfléchir avant de me sauter dessus, c'est vous qui avez fait le premier pas, c'est à cause de vous.

Lilith haussa les sourcils perdue voyant la tante commencer à s'énerver contre elle. Il est clair qu'elle a loupé quelque chose...

Lilith : Mais je n'ai pas dis que-

Zelda : Vous l'avez sous-entendu. 

Lilith : Non ! Vous vous énervée toute seule

Zelda : Ah donc maintenant c'est de ma faute ! Bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter ! 

La tante lève les bras avant de les croiser à nouveau. Les deux femmes avaient crier un peu plus fort qu'elles ne le pensaient.

Hilda : ...Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Elle avait encore les yeux à demi-ouverts mais elle ouvra soudainement lorsqu'elle vu Lilith dans son salon.

Zelda : Rien. On a fini.

Zelda commença à partir.

Lilith : Zelda ! Vous avez mal compris ! Je voulais pas dire ça comme ça !

Zelda : Oh donc en fait je suis stupide...Ok super ! 

Elle remue la tête et monte les escaliers avant de claquer sa porte. Hilda fronce les sourcils essayant toujours de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer. 

Hilda : Je... C'est quoi l'histoire ?

Lilith : Rien, laissez... Mais donnez lui ça de ma part lorsqu'elle se sera calmée.

Lilith fait apparaître un un papier sur lequel il est inscrit quelques mots.

Hilda : ...Oh... D'accord...

Hilda prend le papier et Lilith disparaît. Elle monte dans sa chambre et le lit.

« Je ne regrette pas, ce qui me dérange c'est que je ne fais qu'y penser... mais pas comme je l'avais prévu »

Hilda fronce les sourcils ne voyant pas à quoi la reine fait référence dans son mot. Elle le relit plusieurs se faisant des hypothèses. En tout cas Zelda avait l'air bien agacée... Ce n'est pas souvent qu'elle l'ai autant. Elle eu l'impression de la revoir lorsqu'elle était adolescente, Zelda avait le sang encore plus chaud et elle s'énervait tout le temps en claquant les portes. Hilda sourit en y repensant. Elle pose le mot sur sa table de chevet et regarde l'heure, 4H30. Elles ne pouvaient pas attendre avant de se disputer plutôt que de le faire en pleine nuit, et que Diable faisaient-elles ensembles à cette heure ?! Hilda soupire avant d'éteindre sa lumière et de s'endormir. Ce ne fut pas le cas de sa sœur aînée qui resta éveillée le reste de la nuit. Hilda se lève et se prépare avant d'aller dans la cuisine préparer à manger. Tout le monde arrive environ au même moment. Hilda regarde en direction de sa sœur, comme tout les matins elle lit son journal, ce matin il est russe. Elle a l'air encore agacée... Hilda apporte une assiette de pancakes à Sabrina et Ambrose et plonge sa main dans sa poche. Elle en sort le papier que lui avait donné Lilith plus tôt et le pose silencieusement à coter de Zelda. Elle pose son journal et prend le papier, tout le monde la regarde.

Zelda : Pff

Elle brûle le papier d'un claquement de doigts.

Sabrina : C'est quoi ?

Zelda : Pas tes affaires.

Tout le monde su qu'il ne fallait pas parler, lorsque Zelda est agacée il lui faut du silence. Une fois Ambrose et Sabrina partis, Hilda s'installa à coter de sa sœur.

Hilda : Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai été réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit parce que toi et Lilith vous disputiez ?

Zelda : Non, mais si tu veux je peux t'expliquer comment je compte te tuer si tu l'ouvre encore une seule fois.

Hilda se recula et partit de la cuisine. Zelda reprit son journal et continua de le lire. 

Lilith : Vous avez brûlé mon mot ? Je ne vous pensais pas autant à fleur de peau...

Zelda : Je n'ai pas envie de parler

Lilith : ...Je tiens à m'excuser, et sachez que je ne le fais pas souvent, jamais même

Zelda pose son journal en soupirant. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler mais Lilith n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la laisser tranquille.

Zelda : Pourquoi le faites vous alors ?

Lilith : Parce-que je ne veux pas me fâcher avec vous, Zelda

Zelda : Vous êtes une démone, depuis quand les démons jouent les gentils... ?

Lilith ne répond pas face à la remarque de Zelda. Elle ne sait pas quoi répondre, la tante a raison. Depuis quand les démons jouent les gentils ? Elle ne sait pas mais elle sait qu'elle n'a pas envie d'être méchante ou sadique avec cette femme là.

Lilith : Les démons n'ont pas été crées pour être gentils

Zelda : Je sais, c'est pour ça que je me méfie de vous maintenant.

Lilith : Vous vous méfiez de moi ? Vous vous méfiez de moi alors que je vous ai épaulé, écouté, aidé et défendu vous et toute votre famille ?! Il vous faut quoi pour vous prouvez que vous pouvez me faire confiance ? Je n'ai pas toujours été un démon je vous rappelle, je le suis devenu. Avant j'étais une simple mortelle, puis une sorcière. Les livres racontent beaucoup de choses sur moi, sur les choses que j'ai faites. Tout le monde me voit comme la femme désobéissante, tueuse d'enfants, qui ensorcelle les hommes ou les tue avant de les manger et qui couche avec tout ce qui bouge mais je suis plus que ça ! Je suis une femme qui a subit beaucoup de choses et qui malgré son stade de mère des démons et reine des enfers a des sentiments ! Il faut arrêter de penser que je suis sans cœur, sans pitié. 

Lilith se laisse tomber au sol et plonge son visage dans ses mains avant de laisser toutes les larmes qu'elle avait gardé pour elle enfin sortir. Zelda ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort. Elle se lève et s'approche de la reine avant de s'agenouiller à ses cotés. Elle passe son bras autour de son épaule et l'attire vers elle. Elle sent le tissu de sa robe devenir humide dû aux larmes de Lilith mais elle n'y prête pas attention. Peut-être qu'au fond Lilith a raison, peut-être qu'elle n'est pas exactement comme elle est décrite dans les livres. Peut-être qu'elle s'est un peu emportée pour rien, d'ailleurs pourquoi s'est-elle emportée ? Ce n'était qu'on coup d'un soir... Pourtant elle y prête de l'importance, elle y prête de l'importance car ce coup d'un soir s'avère être Lilith, et elle apprécie Lilith même si elle a elle-même du mal à se l'avouer et la voir aussi vulnérable lui fend le cœur. La reine lève la tête après quelques minutes et s'essuie les yeux. Son maquillage a coulé le long de ses joues et ses yeux sont rouges et vitreux. 

Zelda : ...Je suis désolée... Je... Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis, je ne vous vois pas que comme une démone sans cœur ni pitié...

Lilith remue la tête en lâchant un rire nerveux.

Lilith : Vous dîtes ça pour me rassurer...

Zelda : Non, je le pense vraiment

Lilith se sépare de la sorcière et se lève en prenant soin de lisser sa robe, elle claqua des doigts et son maquillage était alors redevenu intact. Zelda se leva à son tour. 

Lilith : Vous ne m'avez jamais vu pleurer, d'accord ?

Zelda : Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Lilith : Je n'aime pas ça et je ne veux pas que ça se sache

Zelda lui fait un sourire taquin.

Zelda : Oh... Après on dit que c'est moi qui suis fière

Lilith : J'ai une réputation à garder

Zelda : Très bien

Zelda continu de sourire même si elle essaie de le cacher au mieux.

Lilith : Pourquoi vous souriez ? Arrêtez ça

Zelda : Je trouve ça... mignon

Lilith : J'ai une tête à être mignonne ?

Lilith lui faisait un regard ennuyé tandis que Zelda rigolait.

Lilith : Vous osez vous moquer de moi ? Vous savez ce que je pourrais vous faire ?

Zelda : Rien, vous êtes trop gentille pour me faire du mal. 

Lilith ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort. Elle a raison, elle ne veut pas lui faire du mal. Elle regarde alors Zelda sourire de sa victoire.

Lilith : … Tout d'un coup vous ne m'en voulez plus ?

Zelda : … Si ce que vous m'avez dis est la vérité alors non

Lilith : C'est la vérité, vous pouvez me croire

Zelda : ...Très bien. Donc non


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

 

En ce moment les dernières années de l'académie passent leurs examens et Zelda est surchargée. Elle passe le plus clair de son temps à l'académie, heureusement que cela se termine bientôt. Depuis qu'elle a prit le pouvoir certains sorciers ont montré leur désaccord avec les nouvelles règles mais Zelda ne se laissa pas faire et réussit à les faire taire. Mais a part pour ces quelques sorciers, les règles ont bien été intégrées au sein de l'académie et même du coven. La famille se réunit au dîner. Un silence règne comme souvent.

 

Sabrina : Vous comptez faire quelque chose pour Blackwood ?

 

Ambrose : On doit faire quelque chose, je pense que nous avons assez attendu

 

Cela fait déjà plusieurs fois que Zelda repousse le moment mais Sabrina ne compte pas en rester là.

 

Hilda : Oui on va le chercher, on ne le laissera pas s'enfuir après ce qu'il a fait

 

Zelda : On pourrait attendre que les examens se terminent à l'académie

 

Hilda : Zelda, arrête de repousser le moment. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? C'est parce-que vous êtes mariés ?

 

Zelda : Quoi ? Non, et puis je ne repousse pas le mo-

 

Sabrina : On doit le trouver et le faire payer ! On doit essayer le sort de position ! Je vais prendre un bol, Ambrose part chercher le vêtement qu'on a utilisé la dernière fois et tante Hilda prend le livre pour la formule.

 

Tout le monde se lève mais Zelda savait qu'elle devait leur dire, c'est le moment.

 

Zelda : Personne ne va aller chercher quoi que soit !

 

Ils se retournèrent vers la tante.

 

Sabrina : Et tu comptes le trouvez comment sinon ?

 

Zelda : … Vous n'arriverez pas à le trouver

 

Ambrose : On a réussit la dernière fois

 

Zelda : Vous avez réussi car il était vivant.

 

Hilda : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

 

Ils s'assoient tous à leur place respective et écoute attentivement la tante.

 

Zelda : Vous avez réussit à le trouver car il était vivant.

 

Sabrina : Donc tu sous-entend que Blackwood est mort ? Comment tu peux le savoir alors que-

 

Zelda : Je le sais car c'est moi qui l'ai tué. J'ai tué Faustus, avec l'aide de Lilith

 

Ils la regardent choqués de la nouvelle.

 

Sabrina : Donc toutes les fois où tu étais avec Lilith c'était...

 

Zelda : Pour préparer le meurtre.

 

Sabrina : C'est pour ça que toi et Lilith étaient dans la forêt des esprits ce soir là ?

 

Zelda : ...Oui. On avait trouvé Faustus, il était devant nous mais on a entendu des cris et Lilith avait eu une sorte de mauvais présage donc on a préféré vérifier d'où provenaient les cris plutôt que de tuer Faustus.

 

Ambrose : … Et ça fait combien de temps que tu l'as tué ?...

 

Zelda : Je l'ai tué la veille du jour où Prudence a retrouvé les jumeaux. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait en sorte que personne ne soit au manoir le soir.

 

Hilda : Attend. Tu as commis ce meurtre ici ?! Dans ce manoir ?!

 

Zelda : ...Dans la salle d'embaumement

 

Ambrose : Ok... C'est trop

 

Il lève les mains et part.

 

Sabrina : … Mais pourquoi tu l'as tué ?

 

Zelda : J'ai mes raisons.

 

Hilda : Et donc il a accepté de venir ici...

 

Zelda : J'ai dû user de mon charme mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre de venir. Lilith avait préparé le sous-sol et lorsqu'il est arrivé je n'avais qu'à l'entraîner en bas...

 

Hilda : Je n'arrive pas y croire... tu as osé faire ça ici !

 

Zelda : C'est bon, c'est pas comme si on avait des cadavres touts les jours dans cette maison

 

Elle le dit sarcastiquement mais Hilda n'approuva pas le comportement de sa sœur.

 

Sabrina : Tu aurais pu nous le dire ! Tu l'as tué

 

Zelda : Tu étais prête à le faire, et puis je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi.

 

Sabrina se lève et part.

 

Hilda : Tu aurais dû m'en parler.

 

Elle part aussi à son tour.

 

Zelda : Très bien...

 

Zelda soupire et se lève, avant de faire disparaître les couverts sales de la table. Elle monte dans sa chambre et essaie de prendre contact avec Lilith.

 

Zelda : Lilith ? Je ne sais pas si vous m'entendez mais je viens d'annoncer à ma famille que nous avons tué Faustus et... ils l'ont moins bien prit que je le pensais...

 

Lilith apparaît dans le fauteuil au coin de la pièce.

 

Lilith : Laissez leur du temps ils s'y feront

 

Zelda : Ils me voient comme une tueuse

 

Lilith : Et bien, c'est ce que vous êtes au fond, vous avez déjà tué votre sœur, plusieurs fois même, et Faustus... Donc théoriquement, cela fait de vous une tueuse

 

Zelda pose ses mains sur ses hanches.

 

Zelda : Super

 

Elle le dit sarcastiquement et se dirige vers sa fenêtre. Lilith se lève alors du fauteuil et s'approche de la sorcière.

 

Lilith : Ça ne veut pas dire que cela fait de vous une horrible personne

 

Zelda ouvre la fenêtre et regarde dehors. Lilith se colle derrière elle et approche sa bouche de son oreille.

 

Lilith : Cela peut même parfois être une bonne chose...

 

Zelda : Quoi ?

 

Lilith pousse les cheveux et pose sa bouche dans le cou de la sorcière, son corps est en feu. Zelda penche automatiquement la tête pour lui donner plus d'espace.

 

Zelda : Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

 

Lilith : Parce-que j'en ai envie, et je sais que vous aussi

 

Elle pose ses mains sur les hanches de la tante puis les remonte vers sa poitrine. Elle a raison, Zelda en a envie. La tante penche la tête en arrière et la pose sur l'épaule de Lilith, son souffle devient moins régulier.

 

Lilith : Vous ne devriez pas vous sentir mal pour ce que vous êtes

 

Zelda : Ce que je suis ?...

 

Lilith : Oui

 

Zelda : C'est-à-dire ?

 

Lilith : Une femme extraordinaire, qui a du pouvoir, du charme...

 

Zelda : J'ai du charme ?

 

Lilith : Beaucoup

 

Zelda sourit et comble les derniers centimètres se trouvant entre elle et la reine. Le baiser commence doucement mais devient rapidement plus sauvage. Lilith passe sa main dans le dos de Zelda et ouvre sa robe avant de la faire glisser au sol. Elle est plutôt surprise de voir les sous-vêtements que la tante porte. Ils sont noirs avec de la dentelle, beaucoup de dentelle, et Lilith adore ça. Elle fait glisser ses mains le long du corps de Zelda en prenant soin de ne pas louper une seule parcelle de sa peau, elle a la peau si douce... Leur baiser devenu sauvage ralentit soudainement pour devenir langoureux. Lilith pousse lentement Zelda jusqu'à ce qu'elles basculent sur le lit. Lilith se retrouve alors sur Zelda qui en profita pour ouvrir sa robe.

La dernière fois qu'elles ont couché ensemble tout s'est fait précipitamment, mais là, c'est différent. Tout est plus lent et doux. Lilith en est même surprise, mais ce qui la surprend le plus c'est qu'elle apprécie, elle apprécie prendre son temps avec la sorcière.

Lilith aide Zelda en retirant sa robe puis l'embrasse dans le cou avant de descendre lentement. Elle retire les morceaux de tissus restants au fil des centimètres parcourus par sa bouche. Elle arrive au bas ventre de la sorcière mais s'arrête, elle lève le visage et retire le dernier morceau de dentelle tout en la regardant dans les yeux, elle y voit un profond désir. Cela la fait malicieusement sourire tandis qu'elle jette le tissus à travers la chambre. Elle faufile ses doigts vers l'entre-jambe de la sorcière et commence à jouer avec son corps. Zelda commence à se cambrer de plaisir tandis que sa respiration se fait de moins en moins régulière. Lilith passe alors deux de ses doigts à l'intérieur de la sorcière ce qui lui valut un gémissement. Ce son lui paru comme une musique qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'arrêter d'écouter en boucle, elle l'adore. Elle continua de faire des vas-et-viens avant d'ajouter un troisième doigts, les gémissements de Zelda devinrent plus forts. Lilith monta alors sa main libre vers la poitrine de Zelda et l'agrippa avant de jouer avec. Voyant que la sorcière allait bientôt venir elle approcha sa bouche de son entre-jambe et commença à faire des gestes circulaire ce qui donna un spasme à la sorcière. Lilith accéléra ses gestes et elle sentit les parois de Zelda se resserrer sur ses doigts, elle continua ses gestes tout en ralentissant tandis que la tante se retenait tant bien que mal de crier.

 

Zelda : Par Satan... !

 

Lilith : Satan n'existe plus... J'ai pris sa place

 

Zelda : Donc je suis censée dire votre nom ?

 

Lilith : Oui, je veux vous entendre crier mon nom

 

Lilith lui sourit malicieusement avant d'accélérer ses mouvements, elle sent alors Zelda se crisper sous elle, puis, soudain ses parois se resserrent de nouveau autour de ses doigts. La sorcière met la tête en arrière.

 

Zelda : Oh Sa- Lilith !

 

Lilith s'approche de sa bouche avant de l'embrasser. La porte s'ouvre soudainement et les deux femmes sursautent avant d'instinctivement se cacher avec les draps. Hilda les yeux semi-ouverts apparaît dans l'encadrant de la porte, soudain ses yeux s'agrandissent.

 

Hilda : Par les cornes de Satan ! Zelda !

 

Zelda : Hilda ! Que fais-tu là ?

 

Hilda : J-Je t'ai entendu crier, je croyais que tu refaisais un cauchemars !

 

Zelda : Sors tout de suite de cette chambre !

 

Hilda ne se fit pas prier et se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre de sa sœur aînée.

 

Zelda : Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit toujours là aux mauvais moments ?!

 

Zelda se laissa tomber sur le lit et posa ses mains sur son visage. Lilith commença alors à rigoler revoyant la tête d'Hilda lorsqu'elle les surprit.

 

Zelda : Ce n'est pas drôle...

 

Soudain Zelda se fit emporter par Lilith et se mit à rire à son tour.

 

Lilith : Je crois que nous devrions mettre le verrou...

 

Lilith lève la main vers la porte avant que le bruit du verrou retentit dans la chambre.

 

Lilith : Où en étions nous ?

 

Zelda : Je crois que nous en étions là...

 

Zelda embrasse Lilith dans le cou puis lui retire ses sous-vêtements. Elle se met alors sur la reine et amène ses lèvres vers sa poitrine tout en faufilant sa main dans son entre-jambe. Sentant l'humidité elle esquissa un sourire et enfonça ses doigts dans la reine. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour voir la reine venir.

Zelda se laisse tomber à coter de la reine et la regarde.

 

Lilith : Quoi ?

 

Zelda : ...Je voulais vous remercier

 

Lilith : ...Pour le sexe ?

 

Lilith fronce les sourcils ainsi que Zelda.

 

Zelda : Non, enfin c'était super, mais je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir aidé, d'avoir aidé Sabrina, même si on a faillit tous mourir... Et aussi d'avoir été là à m'écouter quand ça n'allait pas

 

Lilith : Il n'y a pas de quoi

 

Un blanc s'installe, il n'est pas gênant ou pesant, juste reposant.

 

Lilith : Zelda ?

 

Zelda : Hmm ?

 

Zelda lève la tête et regarde Lilith dans les yeux.

 

Lilith : Je tiens aussi à vous remercier... Sans vous et votre famille je n'aurais jamais pu vaincre le Seigneur Obscur

 

Zelda lui sourit.

 

Zelda : De rien...

 

Lilith s'approche et pose ses lèvres sur celles de Zelda. Le baiser est tendre et lent, il devient rapidement langoureux, tout-en-restant lent. Zelda sent alors des papillons s'affoler dans son ventre tandis que son cœur explose dans sa poitrine. Lilith quant à elle découvre une nouvelle sensation, elle n'avait jamais ressentie cela auparavant, mais elle aimait cette sensation et continua donc d'embrasser la tante. Les deux se séparent à contre cœur par manque d'oxygène. Zelda s'allonge sur le dos et ferme les yeux, elle est épuisée, tandis que Lilith tourne la tête regarde paisiblement la sorcière s'endormir. Elle baisse son regard et aperçoit le magnifique corps nu à demi exposé de Zelda. Elle bouge les draps afin de recouvrir leur corps entièrement et s'endort à son tour.

Le Soleil se lève sur Greendale et les premiers rayons de lumières passent à travers les fenêtres du manoir des Spellman. Lilith ouvre lentement les yeux mais est aveuglée par la lumière arrivant droit dans ses yeux.

 

Lilith : Argh !

 

Elle se tourne brusquement et attend de voir à nouveau. Elle a de la chance, elle n'a pas réveillé Zelda. Elle se lève au bout de quelques minutes et se met à la recherche de ses vêtements. Pourquoi il faut toujours les jeter n'importe où ? Pourquoi ne pas juste les poser au pied du lit, au moins c'est plus facile de les retrouver le lendemain. Alors que Lilith essaie tant bien que mal de retrouver ses affaires, Zelda se réveille et observe la scène amusée. Lilith se tourne sentant que la sorcière ne dormait plus.

 

Lilith : Ce n'ai pas très drôle...

 

Zelda : Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire

 

Lilith : Je sais que vous le pensez, je sais tout

 

Zelda : Vous cherchez des choses juste sous votre nez... Tournez vous

 

Lilith se tourne et retrouve alors ce qui lui manquait.

 

Zelda : J'ai une question...

 

Lilith : Allez-y

 

Zelda : Pourquoi vous couchez avec moi ?

 

Lilith se retourne surprise.

 

Lilith : ...Parce-que j'en ai envie... ?

 

Zelda : Je m'en doute bien, mais pourquoi ?

 

Lilith : Je n'en sais rien... C'est comme ça... C'est étrange, vous êtes la seule personne avec qui je ressens ça et -

 

Zelda : Que ressentez-vous ?

 

Zelda était effrayée mais excitée en même temps. La reine ressentait quelque chose de différent pour elle, la reine ! Cela l'excitait, mais, elle aussi ressentait quelque chose de différent, et ça, ça l'effrayait. Zelda s'assoit derrière les draps et regarde Lilith, se trouvant debout en sous-vêtements à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle la voit jouer avec ses mains, elle à l'air tendue, c'est la première fois que Zelda la voit dans cet état.

 

Lilith : C'est très flou... mais ce que je sais c'est que j'aime bien votre compagnie, et tout ces moments qu'on passe ensemble, je leur donne une importance particulière. Une importance que je n'aurais jamais donné à quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai beau être la nouvelle Satan, entendre votre voix et être avec vous... me rassure, pourtant je n'ai pas besoin d'être rassurée. Vous me rendez tellement faible et forte à la fois Zelda...

 

Lilith s'assoit à coter de Zelda et regarde le sol avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

 

Lilith : Je suis sûre que vous allez trouvez ça bête mais... je suis terrifiée à l'idée de ressentir des choses que je n'avais jamais sentie auparavant avec qui que ce soit...

 

Zelda : Je ne trouve pas ça bête, je suis terrifiée aussi à vrai dire...

 

Lilith : Vraiment ?... Je savais que j'aurais pas dû dire ça -

 

Zelda : Non ce n'est pas de votre faute, je suis effrayée parce que... moi aussi je ressent des choses différentes avec vous... J'ai des sentiments pour vous, bien que ce ne soit pas une nouvelle expérience ça me fait peur car après tout vous êtes la reine et...

 

Lilith s'approche et embrasse Zelda la coupant dans sa phrase. Cette dernière pose sa main sur l'épaule de la reine avant de la monter vers sa joue. Les deux se séparent après quelques secondes par manque d'oxygène.

 

Lilith : Je dois y aller, j'ai tout un enfer à gérer...

 

Lilith se lève et finit de s'habiller. Zelda se lève et enfile un peignoir, Lilith se tourne vers elle et l'embrasse avant de disparaître. C'est le sourire aux lèvres que Zelda part prendre un bain. Une fois prête elle descend et trouve toute sa famille à table, Hilda la regarde avec insistance, ce qui l'agace. Zelda l'ignore et ouvre son journal, aujourd'hui il est japonais. Personne ne parle dû à la révélation faite par Zelda la veille, et pour Hilda, à la vue à laquelle elle a assisté dans la nuit. Zelda tire sur sa cigarette et expire lentement la fumée hors de ses poumons. La journée passe lentement, Zelda est dans son bureau à l'académie, soudain la porte s'ouvre. Elle voit Prudence entrer suivit de Sabrina, elle sait déjà pourquoi elle est là.

 

Prudence : Vous avez tué mon père !

 

Zelda : C'est vrai

 

Prudence : Je devais le faire ! Je devais le tuer moi !

 

Zelda fronce les sourcils vers Sabrina qui haussa les épaules.

 

Prudence : … Est-ce que vous avez tué Juda et Leticia aussi ?!

 

Zelda se lève surprise.

 

Zelda : Comment osez-vous ?! Jamais je n'aurais fais ça !

 

Prudence : Pourquoi je devrais vous croire ?

 

Zelda : … Pourquoi j'aurais tué c'est deux innocents bébés ? J'ai protégé Leticia mais vous, aussi naïve que vous soyez, l'avez donné à Faustus et donc, pour vous, je serais celle qui a tué les enfants que j'ai essayé de protéger ?

 

Prudence se calme et ne répond rien.

 

Zelda : Je ne sais pas qui à fait ça mais ne vous avisez plus de m'accuser de la sorte, Prudence.

 

Prudence : ...J'aurais dû tuer Faustus...

 

Zelda : Peu importe qui l'a tué, il est mort à présent, c'est tout ce qui compte non ?

 

Prudence : Je sais mais... Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Il m'a manipulé et il s'est servie de moi !

 

Zelda : ...Je comprends, crois moi...

 

Prudence lève les yeux et est surprise de voir Zelda au bord des larmes.

 

Zelda : Vous devriez partir

 

Prudence obéit et part laissant Zelda avec Sabrina. Zelda s'assoit dans son fauteuil ravalant toutes les larmes prêtent à couler tandis que Sabrina s'approche.

 

Sabrina : Tout va bien Tante Zelda ?

 

Zelda : Oui, oui je vais bien

 

Sabrina : T'es sûre ?

 

Zelda : Oui, tu ne devrais pas être en cours de démonologie en ce moment ?

 

Sabrina : Hum si...J'y vais...

 

Sabrina part laissant Zelda seule avec ses souvenirs, aussi mauvais qu'ils soient. Une fois sûre que Sabrina soit partie elle laisse silencieusement couler les larmes entassées aux coins de ses yeux. Elle pleure de douleur, de la douleur psychologique laissée par Faustus en elle, mais elle pleure aussi de colère, elle est en colère contre l'injuste sort des jumeaux. Si seulement elle pouvait savoir qui les a tué, savoir ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi eux ? Malheureusement cela n'arrivera jamais et elle restera avec ses questions.

 

Edwards : Voyons Zelda, ressaisis-toi. Tu es plus forte que ça, je le sais

 

Zelda lève les yeux vers la voix familière.

 

Zelda : Peut-être que tu as tord dans ce cas

 

Elle essuie ses larmes.

 

Edwards : Que ce passe t-il ? Ne me dis pas que c'est encore Sabrina

 

Zelda : Non, non ce n'est pas elle, c'est... c'est une longue histoire

 

Edwards lui fait un sourire.

 

Zelda : Pourquoi souris-tu aussi bêtement ?

 

Edwards : Quand tu dis longue histoire, ça implique quelqu'un en particulier ?

 

Zelda : Mon mari, ex-mari plutôt

 

Zelda eu du mal à prononcer ces mots mais elle y arriva à sa grande surprise.

 

Edwards : Oh vraiment, que s'est-il passé ? Et qui était l'heureux élu ?

 

Zelda : ...Si je répond à tes questions, tu dois me promettre de répondre aux miennes

 

Edwards : D'accord

 

La tante respire un coup et pose ses mains sur son bureau.

 

Zelda : Je me suis mariée avec Faustus Blackwood

 

Edwards : Quoi ? Faustus Blackwood ? Vraiment ?

 

Zelda : Je ne l'aimais pas, je ne ressentais rien pour lui, je l'ai fais que par simple stratégie

 

Edwards : Et... ?

 

Zelda : Il s'est passée des choses, il m'a manipulé avec le sort de Caligari et il a... profité de moi

 

Edwards : Profité dans quel sens ?

 

Zelda : Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler

 

Zelda baisse les yeux et son frère comprit immédiatement.

 

Edwards : Vraiment ?! Alors là ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Où est-il ?

 

Zelda : Mort...

 

Elle lève de nouveau la tête tandis qu'une larme se mit à couler le long de sa joue.

 

Zelda : Je l'ai tué

 

Edwards ouvre la bouche mais aucuns sons ne sortent.

 

Zelda : Lilith m'a aidé à le faire

 

Edwards : Lilith ? LA Lilith ?

 

Zelda : Oui, elle a beaucoup été là pour moi...Elle est encore d'ailleurs

 

Edwards : Donc je ne suis pas là pendant 16 ans et j'apprends que ma sœur est devenue amie avec Lilith, et ne parlons pas du reste de la famille

 

Zelda : Je... A vrai dire... Avec Lilith... C'est un peu compliqué

 

Edwards : Tu viens de me dire qu'elle était là pour toi, si tu appelle ça compliqué -

 

Zelda : Je sais ce que j'ai dis, je ne parle pas de compliqué dans ce sens mais de compliqué dans le sens que...on ne sait pas trop où on est, notre relation est assez flou

 

Edwards : ...T'es en train de me dire quoi ?

 

Zelda : Lilith et moi on a couché ensemble, deux fois. Et elle m'a avoué des choses qu'elle ressentait, qui s'avère, que moi aussi je ressens

 

Edwards : ...Oh...Ok

 

Il acquiesce lentement prenant le temps d'assimiler tout ce que sa sœur venait de lui avouer.

 

Zelda : C'est à mon tour de poser des questions.

 

Edwards : Vas-y

 

Zelda : Qu'as tu fais pour le Seigneur Obscur pour encore avoir tes pouvoirs ?

 

Edwards : Je n'ai rien -

 

Zelda : Ne me mens pas, Lilith m'a dit que la seule personne capable de rendre ses pouvoirs de sorcier à un sorcier après sa mort est le Seigneur Obscur, mais que cela à un prix. Donc dis moi ce que tu as fais.

 

Edwards :... Très bien... Ça s'est fait en plusieurs étapes... La première fut d'accepter que Sabrina ne soit pas totalement mon enfant, puis de lui -

 

Zelda : Comment ça pas totalement ton enfant ?

 

Edwards : Biologiquement, le père de Sabrina n'est pas totalement le Seigneur Obscur, je suis aussi le sien.

 

Zelda : C'est impossible.

 

Edwards : Pourtant c'est vrai, j'ai du accepter que le Seigneur Obscur ajoute quelques uns de ses gènes en Sabrina. Puis pour lui prouver que j'étais toujours d'accord avec son plan j'ai dû inscrire son nom dans le livre de la bête, tu étais avec moi ce jour là. Ainsi, lorsque je suis mort, il m'a redonné mes pouvoirs mais j'étais obligé de rester enfermé en enfer

 

Zelda : Tout ça pour garder tes pouvoirs ?

 

Edwards : Mes pouvoirs sont une des choses les plus précieuses à mes yeux après toi, Hilda, Sabrina, Diana et les autres. Je ne pouvais pas accepter le fait qu'à ma mort je vous perde vous ainsi que mes pouvoirs

 

Zelda : Donc tu as vendu Sabrina au Seigneur Obscur. Tu te rend compte qu'on a faillit tous mourir ?!

 

Edwards : Je sais, j'en suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que le Seigneur Obscur avait ce plan derrière la tête...

 

Zelda : Tu aurais dû t'en douter. De toutes façons, ce qui est fait est fait.

 

Edwards : Tu me pardonne ?

 

Zelda : ...Évidemment, tu es mon frère et puis t'en vouloir ne changera pas le passé

 

Edwards : ...Merci, je vais devoir repartir

 

Zelda : Ok...

 

Il disparaît et Zelda se retrouve de nouveau seule dans ses pensées. La journée passe rapidement et le dîner se fait dans le calme. Une fois Sabrina et Ambrose partie elle part dans le salon et se sert un verre avant de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil habituel. Hilda arrive avec une tasse de thé et s'installe dans le fauteuil face à elle.

 

Hilda : ...Donc... Toi et Lilith ?

 

Zelda : Il n'y a rien à dire

 

Hilda : C'est la première fois ?

 

Zelda tourne la tête vers sa sœur sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter le sujet.

 

Zelda : Non

 

Hilda hausse les sourcils surprises.

 

Hilda : Oh... Ok...

 

Zelda : On ne la fait que deux fois

 

Hilda : Si ce n'est que ça !

 

Elle le dit ironiquement, Zelda fronce les sourcils.

 

Zelda : Comment ça ?

 

Hilda : C'est quand même Lilith, j'ai l'impression que tu prends ça à la légère. Ça pourrait très mal finir

 

Zelda : Pourquoi ça finirait mal ?

 

Hilda : J'en sais rien, on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver. C'est la reine, elle est plus puissante que n'importe qui

 

Zelda : Lilith ne nous fera rien de mal

 

Hilda : Comment en être sûr ? Elle a déjà voulu nous emmener à la fin du monde

 

Zelda : Parce-que le Seigneur Obscur l'avait obligé, tu ne la connaît pas assez pour dire de telles choses

 

Hilda : Et tu as lu tout les livres parlant d'elle ?

 

Zelda : Oui et ils sont faux, elle n'est pas réellement comme ils la décrivent

 

Hilda : Pourquoi tu prends sa défense ?!

 

Zelda : Parce-que je l'apprécie

 

Hilda : Oui eh bien ça je croyais l'avoir remarqué cette nuit

 

Zelda : Argh

 

Zelda met la tête en arrière et soupire.

 

Zelda : Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ne te regarde pas

 

Hilda : Je le sais bien mais je tenais à te mettre en garde

 

Zelda : Tu ne devrais pas en ressentir le besoin, j'ai confiance en elle... Argh, j'aurais dû t'effacer la mémoire cette nuit.

 

Zelda se lève et part laissant Hilda sourire seule dans le salon.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour l'attente mais les examens approchent et je suis beaucoup prise en ce moment...

**Chapitre 9 :**

 

Zelda regarde autour d'elle, le ciel est si clair, les fleurs commencent à pousser et le chant des oiseaux résonne autour du manoir Spellman. Elle soupire, elle n'aime pas le printemps, ni l'été d'ailleurs. Elle rentre dans le manoir et trouve sa famille au complet dans le salon, ils l'attendent.

 

Zelda : Quoi ?

 

Hilda : On voudrait s'excuser

 

Zelda : Vous excusez ?... Vraiment ?

 

Sabrina : Oui, on a réagit trop vite

 

Ambrose : Oui, tu as eu raison de le tuer

 

Sabrina : Merci de nous avoir avoué la vérité

 

Zelda : De rien, c'est normal

 

Ambrose part et Zelda commence à repartir.

 

Sabrina : Au fait, je peux inviter des gens ce soir ?

 

Zelda : Qui ça ?

 

Sabrina : Juste les sœurs du destin et peut-être Rozy, Théo et Harvey

 

Zelda regarde vers Hilda qui fut surprise de voir sa sœur se préoccuper de son avis.

 

Hilda : Je ne vois pas de problème

 

Zelda : Très bien, mais pas trop de bruit, pas de plan secret et...

 

Sabrina : C'est bon tante Zelda, je sais, pas trop de bruit, pas de plan secret et pas de magie

 

Sabrina s'approche de Zelda et lui fait une bise avant de partir du salon. Zelda s'installe dans son fauteuil et se serre un verre de whisky.

 

Hilda : Cerberus m'a demandé de vivre avec lui

 

Zelda se tourne soudainement vers sa sœur.

 

Zelda : Qu'as tu dis ?

 

Hilda : J'ai dis non

 

Le cœur de Zelda ralentit, elle a eu peur. Elle a eu peur de perdre sa sœur, elle a toujours vécu avec elle, elle a eu du mal lorsqu'elle lui a annoncé qu'elles ne dormiraient plus ensemble, elle n'était sûrement pas prête à la voir partir du manoir.

 

Hilda : Ça t'aurait arrangé que je dise oui, je sais

 

Zelda : Quoi ? Non, je n'ai jamais dit ça et... Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas envie de te voir partir d'ici

 

Hilda : Vraiment ?

 

Zelda : ...Oui

 

Zelda n'aimait pas l'avouer à sa sœur, Hilda le sentit et ne dit rien. Zelda et Sabrina ont passé la journée à l'académie, Hilda à la bibliothèque de Cerberus et Ambrose est resté au manoir. Le soir arrive vite, Hilda va sûrement traîner avec Cerberus et revenir tard, Zelda rentre au manoir plus tard que prévu et entend des rires provenir de l'étage. Elle va dans le salon et se sert un verre de gin avant de prendre un livre et de s'installer dans son fauteuil. Elle lit son livre tout en enchaînant les verres et les rires en provenance de la chambre de Sabrina se font de plus en plus fort. Elle pose son livre et se lève, sûrement trop vite car elle a faillit perdre l'équilibre. Peut-être qu'elle a prit un verre de trop. Elle monte et frappe à la porte attendant l'approbation de Sabrina. Elle entend des bruits et quelques rires.

 

Sabrina : Oui

 

Elle ouvre la porte et sent une odeur. Elle connaît cette odeur. Elle s'avance dans la chambre consciente d'être alcoolisée devant ses élèves et les amis de sa nièce mais ce qu'elle sent ne lui plaît pas, pas du tout.

 

Zelda : Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ?

 

Sabrina : Rien, on parlait

 

Zelda : Tu es aussi mauvaise que ta tante Hilda pour ce qui est de mentir, surtout lorsque l'odeur de la marijuana empeste dans ta chambre. J'ai eu ton âge, je connais l'odeur. Donc que la personne qui a ramené ça dans ma maison se dénonce maintenant sinon je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser mes pouvoirs

 

Personne ne répond. Zelda marche dans la chambre et regarde chacun des adolescents dans les yeux, elle sait être intimidante.

 

Sabrina : ...C'est moi...

 

Zelda, surprise, tourne la tête vers sa nièce.

 

Zelda : Vraiment ?

 

Sabrina : Oui... Je suis désolée

 

Zelda : Où as-tu eu ça ?

 

Zelda ne crie pas, cela sert à rien.

 

Sabrina : Je... Un gars me la donné près de Baxster High

 

Zelda : Il t'en reste ?

 

Sabrina : Non

 

Zelda : Sabrina.

 

Sabrina soupire et sort un sachet de sa poche.

 

Zelda : Donne le moi. Où est le joint ? Je sais que vous fumiez avant que j'arrive.

 

Sabrina se lève sous le regard perplexe de ses amis, elle va à sa fenêtre et donne le joint encore allumé à sa tante.

 

Zelda : Très bien. Que je ne te revois plus avec ça, c'est compris ?

 

Sabrina : D'accord...

 

Zelda commence à partir.

 

Théo : Madame Spellman ?

 

Zelda se retourne vers Théo.

 

Théo : Vous n'allez rien dire à nos parents ?

 

Zelda : Non, mais je vous déconseille de recommencer

 

Zelda sort de la chambre et regarde le joint et le sachet. Elle sourit, cela lui rappelle son adolescence... Elle descend et s'installe de nouveau dans le salon. Elle retire sa cigarette de son porte cigarette et y place le joint à peine entamé avant de l'allumer et de l'apporter à ses lèvres. Elle tousse légèrement aux premières taffes mais elle s'y habitue rapidement. Elle prend son verre de gin à la main lorsque la porte s'ouvre. Hilda s'approche de Zelda.

 

Hilda : Ça sent quelque chose de bizarre... Tu bois à cette heure là ?

 

Zelda baisse les yeux sur son verre et les remonte vers sa sœur qui regarda furtivement vers son joint avant de revenir dessus.

 

Hilda : Ce n'est pas une cigarette ça !

 

Elle s'approche.

 

Hilda : Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ça ?

 

Zelda : Figure toi que _ça_ est en fait de la marijuana et que c'était Sabrina qui l'avait, je lui ai confisqué

 

Hilda : Donc tu punie Sabrina mais tu fais pareil

 

Zelda : Je ne l'ai pas puni

 

Hilda : Quoi ? Elle avait de la drogue et tu ne l'as même pas puni ?!

 

Zelda expire la fumée vers Hilda qui se mit à tousser.

 

Hilda : Zelda !

 

Zelda : Je ne vais pas la punir pour ça, de toutes façons elle en a plus, j'ai tout pris

 

Hilda : J'espère bien qu'elle en a plus. Et arrêtes de fumer ça

 

Zelda : Je t'en pris, ne me dis pas que tu n'en as jamais pris ?

 

Hilda : Non et je n'ai pas envie d'y toucher

 

Zelda : Tu ne veux pas essayer ?

 

Hilda : Tu es en train de m'inciter à fumer de la drogue ou je rêve ?

 

Zelda : Non, c'est réel... Ou peut-être que la réalité n'est qu'un long rêve et que nous sommes réellement endormis...

 

Hilda : Tu es complètement à l'ouest ! Lâche ce verre et ce joint et va te coucher, s'il te plaît. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça

 

Zelda : Mais je vais bien, je ne fais rien de mal

 

Hilda : Je sais bien mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose

 

Zelda rit face à l'inquiétude de sa sœur.

 

Hilda : Je suis sérieuse Zelda... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te fais ça...

 

Zelda : Pourquoi je me fais quoi ?

 

Hilda : Pourquoi tu bois...et fume

 

Zelda soupire.

 

Zelda : Moi non plus je ne sais pas... Il s'est passé tellement de choses... Il y a eu le baptême obscure de Sabrina, les problèmes avec le coven, Faustus, puis on apprend que Satan est le père de Sabrina, l'apocalypse, les visites d'Edward, le fait que je doive désormais reconstruire le coven et l'académie et puis... il y a Lilith...

 

Hilda se redresse sur son siège sentant la conversation devenir un peu plus intéressante. Elle aime bien entendre sa sœur lui parler de sa vie privée, la curiosité est un vilain défaut et Hilda le sait mais à quoi bon l'arrêter sur une si bonne lancée.

 

Zelda : Je suis perdue à-vrai-dire...

 

Hilda : Perdue ? A propos de quoi ?

 

Zelda : Lilith...

 

Lilith : On parle de moi ?

 

Zelda et Hilda se retournent surprises. Lilith s'approche des sœurs et remarque l'odeur et le joint dans la main de la tante, elle voit aussi le verre posé à coter d'une bouteille bien entamée.

 

Lilith : On pourrait parler ?

 

Hilda : Je vais vous laisser...

 

Lilith : Merci

 

Hilda sort de la pièce laissant les deux femmes seules. Lilith lève un doigt et le verrou se ferme, elle lève un second doigt et la pièce est insonorisée.

 

Lilith : J'y crois pas... Vous êtes complètement ivre et stone.

 

Zelda : C'est faux...

 

Lilith : Ne me prenez pas pour une imbécile.

 

Zelda lève les yeux vers la reine et voit toute la colère sur son visage.

 

Zelda : Et qu'est ce que cela peut bien vous faire ? Je fais ce que je veux

 

Lilith : Je n'ai pas dit le contraire... mais vous êtes grande prêtresse ! Vous devez être en mesure d'agir à n'importe quel moment, et là il est clair que vous n'êtes pas en état. Responsabilisez vous un peu !

 

Lilith croise ses bras sur sa poitrine. Un silence s'installe, Lilith veut savoir, cette question lui brûle les lèvres.

 

Lilith : ...Lorsqu'on était dans votre chambre vous m'avez dit que vous ressentiez pareil que moi, je veux savoir si c'était vrai

 

Zelda : … Oui...

 

Lilith : Mais ?

 

Zelda : Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, vous êtes... Vous êtes Lilith, et maintenant la reine des enfers, et ce n'est pas correct, tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous n'aurait pas du se produire !

 

Lilith : Ça n'a pas d'importance qui je suis, on s'en fou !

 

Zelda : Non, je ne suis pas d'accord !

 

Lilith : Eh bien vous ne vous êtes pas plaint jusqu'ici ! Il aurait fallut le dire avant qu'on couche ensemble

 

Zelda : Je n'ai même pas eu le temps !

 

Lilith : Je vous en prie ! Je ne vous ai pas violée !

 

Zelda regarde Lilith dans les yeux, ses yeux ne sont plus bleus, elle peut les voir briller dans la faible lumière qu'émet la cheminée, ils sont d'un rouge profond et terrifiant. Elle ne croit pas ce qu'elle vient d'entendre, elle a osé le dire. Elle ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre mais rien ne sort, c'est comme si elle venait de se prendre un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Elle repense à Faustus et se lève de son fauteuil avant de s'éloigner de Lilith. Lilith se rend compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire et ses yeux reprennent lentement leur couleur bleue, sa colère se transformant en une culpabilité.

 

Lilith : Zelda ! … Je suis désolée

 

Lilith rattrape la sorcière et lui prend le bras. Zelda le retire de son emprise.

 

Lilith : C'est sortit tout seul, sous le coup de la colère

 

Zelda : Vous l'avez quand même dit.

 

Lilith : Et je regrette

 

Zelda : Vous n'êtes que... Vous n'êtes qu'une peste ! Une salope sans cœur !

 

Lilith hausse les sourcils surprise, en temps normal elle aurait déjà tué Zelda mais elle en est incapable et puis elle sait que l'alcool y est pour quelque chose.

 

Lilith : ...Très bien...

 

Zelda : Et aussi malpolie, vous venez chez moi sans même prévenir ou frapper, écoutez mes conversations et-

 

Lilith : Oui je suis une peste malpolie et tout ce que vous voudrez, mais je suis comme ça et c'est tout ! Je suis comme ça, j'ai vécu au coté de Lucifer toute ma vie, ne vous attendiez pas à ce que je ressemble à un ange !

 

Lilith tourne en rond à coter de Zelda.

 

Zelda : Vous savez quoi ? Au pire on va juste oublier tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, rien n'est arrivé ! De toutes façons je ne veux pas que ça continue, c'est... C'est totalement déplacé et vide de sens !

 

Lilith se sent alors trahie et blessée. Elle connaît se sentiment, Lucifer lui a, sans jeu de mot, fait vivre un enfer en jouant avec elle.

 

Zelda : Au moins il n'y aura plus de prise tête.

 

Lilith : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous faites ça alors que je sais pertinemment que vous ne voulez pas que ça s'arrête ?!

 

Zelda : Parce que je sais que ça se terminera mal.

 

Lilith : Pourquoi ça se terminerait mal ?

 

Zelda : Parce-que c'est vous !

 

Lilith fronça les sourcils, pourquoi touts les reproches de la sorcière lui étaient si douloureux à entendre ?

 

Zelda : C'est tout ce qu'il y a dire.

 

Lilith : Je crois que vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la chance que vous avez. Si vous auriez été quelqu'un d'autre je vous aurais déjà déchiré en morceaux puis jeté dans les flammes de l'enfer !

 

Les yeux de Lilith tournent lentement vers le marron avant de redevenir rouges. Zelda sait qu'elle va le regretter mais elle profite du courage que lui donne l'alcool.

 

Lilith : Vous voulez oublier ce qui s'est passé entre nous ? Très bien, mais ne venez plus m'appeler lorsque vous aurez besoin d'aide ! Vous n'existez plus à mes yeux !

 

Zelda regarde Lilith dans les yeux quand soudain celle-ci disparaît. La pièce est alors plongée dans un silence total. Zelda se dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre. Elle monte les escaliers en se tenant fermement à la rampe, lorsqu'elle arrive dans le couloir elle n'ouvre pas la porte menant à sa chambre, elle ouvre celle d'en face, celle qui mène à la chambre de sa sœur. Elle rentre et voit Hilda dans son lit en train de lire.

 

Hilda : Zelda ? Tout va bien ?

 

Zelda s'assoit sur le bord du lit puis fond en larmes. Hilda pose son livre inquiète et prend sa sœur dans ses bras. Elles sont restées dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Zelda se calme.

 

Hilda : Que se passe t-il ?

 

Zelda : …C'est Lilith...

 

Hilda : Quoi ?

 

Hilda ne sait pas ce que les deux femmes se sont dit mais ça ne devait pas être très joyeux.

 

Zelda : Je... Je lui ai dit que je voulais oublier ce qui s'était passé entre nous et elle s'est énervée et moi aussi... Elle ne veut plus me voir Hilda...

 

Zelda éclate de nouveau en sanglots tandis qu'Hilda resserre son étreinte tout en lui caressant le dos. Elle se surprend soudainement à sourire, si cela met sa sœur dans un tel état c'est que Lilith ne lui est pas indifférente. Ressent-elle vraiment quelque chose pour la reine par conséquent ? Elle efface rapidement son sourire avant de regarder sa sœur.

 

Hilda : Explique moi tout...

 

Zelda : Lilith m'a avoué qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi... Elle me la dit un matin, la fois où tu es rentrée dans ma chambre...

 

Hilda regarde alors Zelda bouche bée.

 

Zelda : Et... Je crois bien que j'en ai aussi... Mais ça me terrifie, donc j'ai préféré garder mes distances. Quand je l'ai dit à Lilith elle s'est énervée et elle m'a dit des choses, j'ai aussi dit des choses mais je les regrette tellement... Elle m'a dit que je n'existerais plus à ses yeux désormais... Je regrette, je ne voulais pas en arriver là. Je ne veux pas ne plus jamais la voir...

 

Zelda baisse la tête et laisse de nouveau des larmes couler.

 

Hilda : Hey... Viens, viens...

 

Hilda invite Zelda à s'allonger, ce qu'elle fait, puis passe un bras autour d'elle tandis que son aînée continue de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Après quelques minutes Zelda s'endort dans les bras d'Hilda qui s'endort à son tour. Les premiers rayons du Soleil traversent la pièce réveillant Hilda. Elle remarque alors que sa sœur n'est plus dans son lit. Elle se lève partant à sa recherche et descend les escaliers. Elle rentre alors dans la cuisine mais n'y trouve personne, dans le salon, toujours personne. Elle sort sur le porche et retrouve alors Zelda assise le regard dans le vide.

 

Hilda : Zelds ? Il n'est que 6H du matin... Comment te sens-tu ?

 

Zelda ne répond pas.

 

Hilda : Parle moi...

 

Zelda : Je ne veux pas en parler.

 

Hilda : Je t'en prie

 

Hilda s'assoit à coter de sa sœur et la regarde dans les yeux.

 

Zelda : Je n'ai pas réussi à contrôler mes émotions, c'était faible de ma part et je suis désolée. Je voudrais que tu oublie ce qui s'est passé.

 

Hilda : C'est parfois bien de ne pas réussir à contrôler ses émotions-

 

Zelda : Je ne suis pas comme ça, cette nuit...ce n'était pas moi. Tu devrais commencer à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

 

Hilda s'exécute laissant Zelda seule.

Elle n'a pas fait le bon le choix, elle ne veut pas perdre Lilith. Peut-être que son amour pour la reine était plus fort qu'elle ne le pensait. Les mots employés par Lilith la veille lui reviennent encore en tête et elle a honte, elle a honte de l'état dans lequel elle était, elle a honte d'avouer que la reine avait raison, elle n'est qu'une ivrogne. Les larmes montent mais elle les ravale rapidement. Lilith lui a dit des choses blessantes mais Zelda ne lui en veut pas, elle en est incapable et elle se déteste encore plus pour ça. Elle apporte ses ongles à sa bouche et commence à se les ronger, c'est une vieille habitude qu'elle avait réussi à perdre mais il lui arrive de la reprendre lorsqu'elle ressent des émotions trop fortes. Elle se force à ne pas se ronger les ongles et se lève en poussant un soupire de frustration. Elle rentre dans le manoir et s'installe à table. Ambrose et Sabrina sont déjà arrivés mais sont surpris lorsqu'ils voient la tante rentrer dans la pièce, enfin ce qu'ils croient être leur tante car c'est une Zelda à peine maquillée, habillée avec ses habits de la veille et vide qui fait son apparition.

 

Zelda : Tes amis ne sont plus là ?

 

Zelda s'assoit faisant comme si de rien n'était.

 

Sabrina : Hum non, ils sont partis plus tôt

 

Zelda regarde son journal posé sur la table mais ne le prend pas, elle s'allume une cigarette tandis que Hilda arrive pour servir de l'omelette.

 

Hilda : Zelds ?

 

Elle lui montre la poêle.

 

Zelda : Je n'ai pas faim

 

Hilda perd son sourire.

 

Hilda : Sûre ?

 

Zelda : Oui.

 

Sabrina et Ambrose échangèrent un regard interrogateur avec Hilda qui haussa des épaules même si elle savait pertinemment ce qui rongeait Zelda.

Après le repas Zelda sort du manoir et se dirige vers la forêt. La forêt regorge de magie, c'est un endroit propice pour pratiquer la sorcellerie ou pour faire des invocations.

Zelda s'arrête au bord d'une rivière et regarde son reflet dans l'eau. Elle se regarde quelques secondes n'étant pas sûr de se reconnaître. Qu'est-elle devenue ? Qu'as t-elle fait de l'adolescente pleine d'énergie, profitant de la vie, de la femme fougueuse, féminine, respectée de tous, pour l'amour de Lilith... Elle ne se reconnaît plus.

Elle se met à genoux face à son reflet et découvre son visage. Celui qu'elle a depuis plusieurs mois déjà, celui qui a affiché beaucoup de souffrance, trop de souffrance. Cela ne peut plus continuer, elle doit se reprendre en main. Elle a eu des moments durs mais tout est revenu en ordre, Faustus est mort, Sabrina a signé le livre de la bête, ils ont tous réussi à éviter l'apocalypse, elle est maintenant grande-prêtresse, elle doit reprendre le contrôle sur sa vie. Son histoire avec Lilith attendra un peu.

Elle se lève et retourne d'un pas ferme au manoir. Elle rentre brusquement sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte à la grande surprise de sa famille jouant aux carte dans le salon. Elle monte les escaliers et part dans sa chambre. Elle ouvre son placard. Pour reprendre le contrôle il lui faut retrouver sa confiance, et pour cela elle doit soigneusement choisir sa tenue, elle passe en revue ses robes et en retrouve une qu'elle n'a pas mit depuis longtemps. Elle la sort et la pose sur le lit avant de se déshabiller et de partir prendre un bain. Une fois propre elle enfile sa robe et se regarde dans le miroir pleine de nostalgie. Cette robe est plus courte que celles qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de porter, elle lui arrive légèrement au dessus des genoux, assez ample au niveau des jambes, noire offrant un décolleté mettant en valeur sa poitrine et avec des manches trois quart. Elle s'assoit devant son miroir et prend le temps de sécher et boucler ses cheveux avant de se maquiller. Pour finir elle prend son fameux rouge à lèvre et le fait sensuellement glisser sur ses lèvres. Elle se regarde et se voit quelques décennies en arrières, elle se sourit à elle-même. Elle sait que reprendre confiance en elle sera un long processus mais elle se sent déjà mieux. Elle descend les escaliers ses talons claquant contre le sol et arrive dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon. Elle s'arrête attendant la réaction de sa famille. Ils se retournent et sont bouche bée. Surtout Sabrina qui voit pour la première fois sa tante porter cette robe.

 

Sabrina : Tante Zelda... Tu es magnifique !

 

Ambrose : Ravi de te revoir avec cette robe, elle te va à merveille, de quoi rendre un gay hétéro !

 

Zelda laisse échappé un léger rire tandis que Hilda s'approche.

 

Hilda : On peut parler ?

 

Hilda entraîne son aînée dans la cuisine.

 

Hilda : Tu es sûre d'aller bien ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Ce matin tu n'étais qu'une coquille vide et là...

 

Zelda : J'ai eu une prise de conscience et je ne veux pas rester coincée avec le passé tout le reste de ma vie. Je veut reprendre le contrôle. Je sais que ça peut paraître brusque -

 

Hilda : Oh oui là ça l'est -

 

Zelda : Je me suis vue, je me suis vue dans la rivière et j'ai eu comme un déclic

 

Hilda : Et donc tu comptes faire quoi pour reprendre le contrôle ?

 

Zelda : Je vais déjà reprendre mon apparence en main, si tu savais à quel point je me sens mieux rien qu'en mettant préparée... Et je pense que je vais faire le tri dans ma tête aussi, je dois arrêter de penser au passé et plutôt voir l'avenir, l'avenir de notre famille, l'avenir du coven et l'avenir de l'académie.

 

Hilda : Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ce que tu fais, je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler mais cette nuit tu étais... tu avais l'air si mal et là tu fais comme si rien ne s'était passé durant ces derniers mois. Oublier n'est pas la solution, la solution est de savoir vivre avec ses souvenirs.

 

Zelda : J'ai essayé, et regarde où ça m'a mené...

 

Hilda : Et pour Lilith ? Tu comptes l'oublier ?

 

Zelda : … Non, j'aurais une discussion avec elle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous avez des suggestions sur la suite de l'histoire n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Je suis ouverte à toute idée et je serais ravie de m'en inspirer pour la suite !


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

 

Les jours passent et l'académie découvre la nouvelle Zelda, ou plutôt l'ancienne Zelda. Les gens se retournent sur son passage, elle sait que certains élèves sont à ses pieds, cela l'amuse. Elle a ressortit ses vieilles robes parfois neutres, extravagantes, voire provocantes pour certaines, mais Zelda s'en fiche, elle se sent bien dedans. Elle sait aussi que Shirley recommence à la dénigrer dans son dos auprès de ses collègues, elle a réussit à avoir quelques exemples des discours de la femme et même si cela ne lui plaît pas elle attendrait pour régler le problème. Aujourd'hui elle compte bien s'occuper d'un en particulier, Lilith. Penser à la reine lui fait mal mais elle doit arranger les choses.

Zelda est dans son bureau et fait les cents pas se demandant si la reine allait lui répondre ou non. Elle s'arrête et se met à penser à elle, Zelda sait que cela fait souvent venir la reine. Elle pense à elle mais leurs soirées lui reviennent en tête et il lui devient alors de plus en plus pénible d'y penser. Elle soupire.

 

Zelda : Lilith... Vous êtes une enfant... Venez, s'il vous plaît. Vous pourrez m'ignorer après

 

Elle se tourne s'attendant à voir la reine derrière elle comme à son habitude mais il n'y a personne.

 

Zelda : Très bien, je sais que vous m'écoutez, vous êtes juste trop fière pour venir me voir en face mais je tiens à vous dire que je suis désolée. Et j'aimerais beaucoup vous voir, en vrai, pour faire mes excuses.

 

Lilith apparaît derrière Zelda qui continu de parler de dos à la reine. Elle remarque la tenue de la tante et ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire, elle est si belle avec... Zelda se tourne brusquement et sursaute.

 

Zelda : Oh...V-Vous êtes là, je ne vous avait pas entendu arriver

 

Lilith reprend ses esprits et se souvient qu'elle doit être en colère.

 

Lilith : Pourquoi m'avoir appelé ?

 

Zelda : ...Je suis désolée pour l'autre soir

 

Lilith : Il fallait y réfléchir plus tôt

 

Lilith s'assoit dans le fauteuil de Zelda en ne perdant pas le contact visuel.

 

Zelda : Je sais... et je regrette... je n'avais pas les idées très claires et j'ai dit des choses que je n'aurais jamais imaginé vous dire en temps normal

 

Lilith : Que n'auriez vous pas dit en temps normal ?

 

Zelda : Beaucoup de choses croyez moi...Déjà je ne vous aurais jamais insulté, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, j'ai dit ça sous le coup de la colère et je comprends votre réaction

 

Lilith : ...Moi aussi j'ai dit des choses sous le coup de la colère

 

Zelda : Parce que je vous ai énervé, tout est entièrement de ma faute et je ne peux pas vous blâmer pour ça... A vrai dire je n'arrive pas à vous en vouloir, ce qui me fait encore plus me détester

 

Lilith baisse les yeux et regarde les objets présent sur le bureau de sa grande-prêtresse. Elle ne répond pas et observe juste. Elle y voit quelques feuilles entassées dans un coin, plusieurs stylos à plume à l'apparence élégante... Elle lève les yeux sentant un regard insistant posé sur elle.

 

Zelda : Vous m'écoutez ?

 

Lilith : Oui j'écoute, j'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit mais vous m'avez clairement dit que vous vouliez oublier ce qui s'est passé et maintenant vous revenez comme une fleur en vous excusant et en me disant que vous regrettiez vos paroles.

 

Zelda : Oui, mais j'ai dit ça sans vraiment réfléchir

 

Lilith : Ou peut-être est-ce l'inverse ?

 

Zelda : Comment ça ?

 

Lilith : Vous réfléchissez trop Zelda, détendez vous, tentez l'aventure, sortez de votre routine habituelle, ne niez pas ce que vous ressentez

 

Zelda : Je n'arrive pas à le nier, c'est pour ça que je vous ai appelé, je m'en voulais tellement après vous avoir parlé, j'ai pris conscience de ce que vous m'avez dit... Je veux changer

 

Lilith : J'ai dit des choses horribles... Je ne veux pas que vous le preniez personnellement

 

Zelda : Non vous aviez raison, depuis que je suis devenue grande-prêtresse je n'ai fait que de me réfugier dans la solitude et l'alcool, ce n'était pas moi, je ne suis pas comme ça. J'ai donc décidé de me reprendre en main, en commençant par mon apparence...

 

Lilith : Je l'ai remarqué...

 

Lilith lui sourit après avoir balayé des yeux sa tenue.

 

Lilith : Vous êtes resplendissante

 

Zelda sourit et baisse la tête sentant ses joue chauffer mais elle perd lentement son sourire.

 

Zelda : Vous... Vous comptez m'oublier ?

 

Lilith lève les yeux et les plonge dans ceux de la sorcière.

 

Lilith : Non, j'en serais malade...

 

Lilith se lève du fauteuil et se place devant le bureau avant de s'asseoir dessus, elle croise les jambes ce qui fait remonter sa robe et attire alors l’œil de Zelda. Cela ne passe pas inaperçue à Lilith qui sourit intérieurement.

 

Lilith : Et puis vous êtes ma grande-prêtresse, une des personnes avec qui je suis censée être proche

 

Zelda lève les yeux et son regard croise alors celui de la reine. Elle adore ses yeux, ils sont d'un bleu tellement éclatant et profond à la fois...Elle pourrait se perdre dedans.

 

Lilith : … Je... Je me sens bien avec vous, j'aime passer du temps avec vous... Je sais que vous le savez déjà mais je tenais à le redire

 

Zelda : Qu'est-ce qu'il arrivera si tout cela se termine mal ?

 

Lilith : On verra en temps voulu, mais je n'espère pas que cela arrivera...

 

Zelda ne répond pas, un silence s'installe, il n'est pas malaisant ou pesant. Lilith se lève du bureau et s'approche de la tante. Elle s'arrête à un mètre d'elle.

 

Lilith : Voulez-vous m'accompagner dans ce chemin inconnu pour moi ?

 

Le cœur de Zelda fond et elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire avant d'embrasser Lilith. Elles finissent dans une étreinte pleine d'émotion.

 

Zelda : Merci...

 

Lilith : Pour quoi ?

 

Zelda : Pour m'avoir pardonné

 

Lilith resserre son emprise et inhale le parfum de Zelda avant de soupirer de satisfaction. Les deux femmes se séparent et se regardent un instant.

 

Zelda : Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'espoir pour cette discussion...

 

Lilith : Je ne fais d'exceptions qu'aux personnes importantes pour moi

 

Zelda : Je suis importante pour vous ?

 

Lilith regarde la sorcière et se sent alors complètement exposée. Elle n'aime pas ce sentiment.

 

Lilith : … Est-ce que nos chers sorciers ont eu de bons résultats à leurs examens ?

 

La tante comprit que Lilith ne voudrait pas en parler davantage et partit alors vers son bureau pour prendre le récapitulatif.

 

Zelda : Oui, le taux de réussite est de presque 92%. Je suis plutôt soulagée car avec tous les événements passés au sein de l'académie et du coven leur enseignement n'a pas pu être optimal...

 

Lilith : Bien...Très bien

 

Zelda : D'ailleurs... J'ai récemment pensé à réorganiser les cours, alléger les emplois du temps, que Faustus à remplit, mais sans qu cela affecte le niveau des élèves en fin d'année... J'aimerais bien avoir votre avis

 

Lilith : Je vous écoute...

 

Les deux femmes s'installent autour du bureau et Zelda sort des feuilles portant ses idées griffonnées au crayon à papier. Zelda finit ses explications et Lilith ne sait pas quoi dire.

 

Lilith : C'est... Je n'y aurais jamais pensé mais cela offrirait plus de temps personnel aux élèves, et puis je suis d'accord pour retirer le chant obligatoire au début de chaque cours, c'est une perte de temps considérable, l'académie offre des cours de chants pour cela.

 

Zelda : Les chants monopolisent presque 10 minutes à chaque heure de cours. On perd près d'une heure pas jour et donc près 5 heures par semaine, c'est énorme et une perte de temp pour les élèves. Ils sont là pour étudier la démonologie, les invocations, les potions et autres sortilèges, je ne veux pas leur faire perdre leur temps avec du chant. Et je compte aussi faire démolir la statue de Faustus

 

Lilith : Oh... Mais qu'allez vous mettre à la place ?

 

Zelda : Je ne sais pas encore mais cette statue me donne la nausée, enfin Prudence lui avait coupé la tête donc je ne vois plus son visage, heureusement...

 

Lilith fait un sourire en coin amusée par le comportement de la tante.

 

Zelda : J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

 

Lilith : Non, j'aime juste vous écouter

 

La tante ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort un sourire se forme alors sur son visage. Lilith peut se montrer tellement tendre, rien à voir avec la Lilith décrite dans ses livres. Leur visage se rapprochent sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres entrent en contact. Le baiser est doux et... différent. Elles s'écartent et un sourire apparaît alors sur le visage de Zelda.

 

Zelda : Je me sens tellement bien avec vous

 

Elle pose sa main sur celle de Lilith qui fut au départ surprise mais qui apprécia rapidement le geste. Lilith commence alors à caresser le dos de la main de la tante avec son pouce. Un silence s'installe mais il est reposant. Après une dizaine de secondes la reine le brise.

 

Lilith : Je devrais y aller, je dois régler des problèmes de démons...

 

Elle affiche une mine désespérée ce qui fait rire Zelda. Lilith sourit à son tour, le rire de Zelda est magnifique.

 

Lilith : On se reverra bientôt

 

Lilith se lève ainsi que Zelda et elles s'embrassent une dernière fois avant que Lilith ne disparaisse. C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres que Zelda rentre chez elle. Le dîner se passe dans le calme.

 

Hilda : Comment s'est passé votre journée ?

 

Sabrina : Longue...

 

Ambrose : Plutôt bien

 

Hilda : Et toi Zelda ?

 

Zelda : Banale, j'ai dû finir de régler quelques formalités et faire en sorte que tout se passe bien

 

Sabrina : Et toi tante Hilda ?

 

Hilda : Super, Cerberus va ouvrir une deuxième boutique à Riverdale

 

Zelda : Ses bizarreries se vendent bien à se point ?

 

Hilda : Figure toi que les mortels en raffolent

 

Zelda : Je ne les comprendrais jamais... Rien ne vaut la bible satanique ou un vieux roman

 

Sabrina : … Les temps changent...

 

Ils continuent de discuter tout le long du dîner. Zelda ne l'avoue pas mais ça lui avait beaucoup manqué. Elle aime beaucoup passer du temps à discuter de tout et de rien avec sa famille.

 

Une tempête de pluie s'abat sur Greendale et les Spellman ont décidé de passer la soirée tous ensemble. Ils sont tous au coin du feu lorsque le téléphone sonne. Sabrina part répondre, elle revient quelques minutes plus tard.

 

Sabrina : Tantines ?... Je peux aller chez Rosi ? Harvey et Théo y sont et ils vont passer la soirée devant un film d'horreur...

 

Ambrose : Tu adores les films d'horreur

 

Sabrina lui sourit et se tourne de nouveau vers ses tantes.

 

Hilda : Bien, je vais t'emmener

 

Sabrina : Non je peux me téléporter

 

Zelda : Il n'est pas prudent de ce téléporter avec le temps qu'il fait, tu risquerais de te retrouver dans un endroit que tu ne connais pas

 

Hilda : Prépare toi

 

Sabrina : Merci

 

Sabrina monte dans sa chambre le sourire aux lèvres.

 

Ambrose : On avait pas dit que ce soir on restait tous ensemble ?

 

Hilda : Si mais Sabrina ne voit pas souvent ses amis mortels

 

Zelda : C'est déjà assez...

 

Sabrina revient et Hilda part. Il ne reste plus que Zelda et Ambrose. Zelda est assise dans son fauteuil avec un livre dans une main et une cigarette dans l'autre tandis qu'Ambrose est affalé dans le canapé plus ennuyé que jamais. Il soupire bruyamment et Zelda lève les yeux de son livre avant de les replonger dedans. Ambrose soupire de nouveau bruyamment et Zelda pose son livre sur ses genoux.

 

Zelda : Tu veux partir toi aussi, n'est ce pas ?

 

Ambrose acquiesce de la tête.

 

Zelda : Très bien, vas y...

 

Ambrose : Merci Tante Zelda !

 

Il se lève rapidement et sort de la pièce en poussant un cri de joie. Zelda sourit face à son comportement enfantin et se remet à lire, mais elle arrête rapidement et repose le livre dans la bibliothèque. Elle est seule, elle s'ennuie, et elle ne peut pas aller se balader. Elle sort un verre et le remplit de son breuvage préféré. Elle le boit lentement en regardant les flammes se battre devant elle.

 

Lilith : Que fait une aussi jolie femme seule en cette magnifique soirée ?

 

Zelda sourit avant de se tourner vers la reine.

 

Zelda : Vous appelez ça une magnifique soirée ?

 

Lilith : Oui, les éclairs... le tonnerre... le son qu'émet la pluie lorsqu'elle impacte le sol, les fenêtres, les toits des maisons... Mieux qu'un orchestre ! ...Où est votre famille ?

 

Zelda : Hilda est partie emmener Sabrina chez une amie et puis Ambrose est partit je ne sais où

 

Lilith : Et je peux vous tenir compagnie ?

 

Zelda : Vous n'avez pas un enfer à gérer ?

 

Zelda lui fait un sourire en coin.

 

Lilith : Et vous un coven ?

 

Elles se sourient un instant.

 

Lilith : Je croyais que vous vouliez changer...

 

Lilith pointe du doigt le verre se trouvant dans la main de Zelda.

 

Zelda : … Ce n'est qu'un verre, je ne le boit pas pour les mêmes raisons

 

Lilith s'approche de Zelda et retire le verre de la main de Zelda.

 

Zelda : Qu'est-ce que...

 

Lilith : Je n'aime pas vous voir avec ça

 

Elle le pose et se tourne de nouveau vers Zelda.

 

Lilith : Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question tout à l'heure

 

Zelda : Laquelle ?

 

Lilith : Je vous ai demandé si je pouvais rester avec vous ce soir

 

Zelda : Bien sûr, je serais vraiment stupide de refuser

 

Zelda se lève du fauteuil puis s'approche de Lilith. Elles ne sont qu'a quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

 

Zelda :... J'ai tellement envie de vous embrasser à cet instant

 

Lilith : Qu'attendez vous ?

 

Zelda comble alors les derniers centimètres les séparant et pose ses lèvres sur celles de la reine. A ce contact elle sentit son cœur exploser. Le baiser est timide mais devient rapidement langoureux.

 

Zelda : Nous devrions arrêter avant que Hilda ou Ambrose n'entre...

 

Lilith : Il me semble que vous avez déjà raconté une bonne partie de l'histoire à Hilda...

 

Zelda entendit le ton amer dans la voix de Lilith et se recule.

 

Zelda : Ça vous dérange ?

 

Lilith : Disons que j'aimerais que cela reste entre nous.

 

Zelda : Très bien

 

Lilith pose ses mains sur les hanches de la sorcière et l'embrasse avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

 

Lilith : Je me sens tellement bien lorsque je suis avec vous...

 

Un blanc s'installe, il est reposant.

 

Lilith : ...Est ce que je peux vous faire confiance ?

 

Zelda fronce les sourcils sentant la voix de la reine devenir soudainement moins confiante.

 

Zelda : Bien sûr

 

Zelda pose sa main sur la joue de Lilith et dépose un baiser sur celle-ci.

 

Lilith : D'accord...

 

Les deux femmes restent collées l'une à l'autre, aucunes des deux ne veut bouger, au grand plaisir de l'autre.

 

Lilith : Zelda ?

 

Zelda : Hmm ?

 

Lilith : Pourquoi ne me détestez vous pas ? Après tout ce que j'ai pu faire à votre famille, à tous ces innocents...

 

Zelda : Vous avez changé, vous avez réparé vos erreurs

 

Lilith : … Vous le pensez vraiment ?

 

Zelda : Oui

 

Lilith sentit une pointe de culpabilité envahir son corps mais garda le silence. Les deux femmes se séparent lentement puis Zelda se met à bâiller.

 

Zelda : Désolée, je suis juste fatiguée par ma journée

 

Lilith : Je vais vous laisser vous reposer

 

Zelda : … Vous ne voulez pas rester pour la nuit ?

 

Lilith : Quoi ? Vous avez peur de l'orage ?

 

Zelda : Non, mais je dois avouer que j'aime bien dormir à vos cotés...

 

Lilith lui sourit.

 

Lilith : Très bien, si vous insistez

 

Zelda sourit et elles se dirigent vers la chambre de la tante. Lilith s'installe sur le lit tandis que Zelda part se changer. Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard en robe de nuit en soie noire et ornée de dentelle. Lilith ne peut s'empêcher de la regarder lorsque la tante se retourne vers son placard.

 

Zelda : Que portez vous la nuit en général ?

 

Lilith sort de ses pensées et se lève.

 

Lilith : Je prends la première chose qui me vient

 

Elle claque des doigts et se retrouve elle aussi en robe de nuit. Mais celle-ci est légèrement plus courte que celle de la tante.

 

Lilith : Parfait

 

Zelda se tourne et sourit comprenant ce qui venait de se passer. Elles s'installent dans le lit et Zelda se colle un peu plus à la reine qui en profita pour passer son bras par dessus sa grande prêtresse. Un silence s'installe, il est confortable.

 

Zelda : … Que sommes nous exactement ?

 

Lilith : Je n'en sais rien...

 

Zelda : Il est clair que nous ne ressentons pas que des sentiments amicales, et... je dois avouer que je n'ai pas envie d'être juste une personne proche de vous par rapport à notre statut ou à notre passé... qu'il soit plutôt proche ou plus éloigné. Je veux être plus... Je veux être une personne plus... spéciale

 

Lilith : Vous êtes déjà spéciale à mes yeux Zelda

 

Zelda : Mais ce que je veux vraiment c'est quelque chose de concret

 

Lilith : ...Très bien

 

Zelda : Comment ça ?

 

Lilith : Eh bien soyons quelque chose de concret

 

Zelda : Vraiment ?

 

Lilith : Oui

 

Elles se sourient et s'embrassent tendrement.

 

Lilith : Peut-être pourrions nous nous tutoyer ?

 

Zelda : Nous le pouvons

 

Zelda embrasse de nouveau la reine avant de poser sa tête dans son cou. Elle se sent tellement bien avec elle, comme si rien de mal pouvait lui arriver. Elle s'endort dans les bras de Lilith qui ne pouvait s'empêcher sourire sentant la tante collée à elle.

 


End file.
